Reminisce On This
by p3rfume
Summary: AH. Alice, hailing from NYC, is tragically struck with the death of her parents and is sent to live with her Aunt Esme and step-family in dreary Forks, WA. Just when she thought things couldn't be worse, suave photographer, Jasper, sweeps her off her feet
1. Ch 1 Alice: I Packed Light I Swear

_Musical Suggestion: Empire State of Mind II Broken Down - Alicia Keys_

AN: New Story - let me know what you think, anonymous comments are allowed (if you, however, want me to reply, leave a name or an e-mail), constructive criticism only please. Also, I will be posting chapters according to charcter POV, meaning some may be VERY short, but I will try to keep those to a minimum. Love and some great shoes ♥

* * *

**Alice**

I couldn't believe where I was.

Actually, I could believe where I was, I just didn't want to.

I should have seen it coming; it was only a matter of time before Esme caught wind of my living alone. It all happened so fast. Just last week I was sipping Patron at my family's condominium in New York City with a few friends, living my life as if it hadn't been severely fucked, and the next I was being swept off to fucking Washington to live with my aunt, her husband and his two adoptive sons, whom of which I have never met before in my life.

It was definitely my ideal situation. Not.

As I lifted myself up from my seat I immediately felt a draft of cold air against my skin. It wasn't until I had reached the door of the plane did I realize there was a set of stairs wheeled up to the side of the plane. The only time I had ever had to climb down from a plane was when we went to the Turks and Caicos and due to the pouring rain and the bone-chilling temperature; it was obvious I was not there. I groaned as the person in front of me stepped down into the disgusting weather and I hesitated. The man behind me cleared his throat rather loudly, indicating that I was holding him up. I, however, did not give a damn.

"Give-" I turned around swiftly to meet the face of the impatient man, "me a minute."

I then took a deep breath and pulled the hood of my Prada parka up over my head before walking out of plane and into hell. Once I reached the shelter of the tiny airport I was met with crabbier, terribly dressed passengers and a linoleum floor that had not been mopped since the dark ages. Since I was so familiar with various different airports around the world I navigated myself with ease to the baggage terminal where I knew Esme and her husband would be waiting. Much to my surprise, however, Esme was nowhere to be found, which was very unlike her; she had never heard of being fashionably late. Irritated I stood and waited for my luggage. I looked around once more; being sure I didn't miss my aunt. All I saw was an entirely too-obese woman – I was having a heart attack just looking at her – a group of soldiers, an older couple and a large family with what sounded like a dozen screaming kids. I sighed and turned back around. For a moment I felt myself beginning to choke; this was not me, or my life, or the life I was supposed to be living. I had lost everything; my family, my home, my city, and my dignity. All I wanted was to be back in New York, walking down 5th avenue, with my mother, sipping on lattes on our way to check out the new Miu Miu line or to get our weekly pedicure. That, however, was no longer possible.

The memory rushed through me so fast I couldn't even start reciting the Japanese alphabet in my head to stop it. I remembered sitting in my room doing my homework a year ago. Thomas, our butler came into my room with tears welling in the corner of his eyes. I remembered laughing and making fun of him for watching The Notebook again. When he just looked at his feet I knew something was wrong. He then told me that there had been an accident. My father, who was an ambassador for the United Nations, was on his way to the airport in Dubai along with my mother to catch their flight home when the car was hijacked and they were both murdered. In that moment I felt as if I were in the car with them. I saw my mother fixing her lipstick in her gold encrusted pocket mirror and my father talking on his Blackberry to someone about how successful his trip was. I felt the car stop at an intersection, I heard the glass breaking, even felt the shards cut my skin. I heard my mother scream and saw my father remove his gun from the holster on his belt. I felt the men hold me down. I even saw the gun being held to my face. I heard the trigger click and everything stopped.

Everyday since the same vision enveloped my senses, each time getting a little worse. I had been entrusted to my aunt Esme but since she couldn't leave Washington because of her husband's profession I was being taken care of by Thomas and the maid, Marsha. Esme came in for the funeral and left shortly thereafter. The visions, however, didn't stop. Before I could comprehend what they were I was being sent off to the Ostroff center for troubled youth and put in the care of the professionals. I was there for eight months. The visions had subsided a little, and I was no longer tearing the skin from my arms – the medication made sure of that – but they were still terrible. When I escaped my vision I was standing in the airport again breathing heavily and wiping the tears from my face.

No one had noticed my anguish.

I looked around once more and noticed two new figures standing by the doors that lead out of the terminal. One was an older man, extremely distinguished looking, wearing an impeccably fitted, khaki, suit that appeared to be a Boss design but it was hard to tell from this far back. He had short blonde hair and a caring smile on his face. Next to him was a rather _large_ young man, roughly my age, maybe a bit older, with brown hair and wearing jeans and a NY Giants sweatshirt. They appeared to be looking for someone and when they looked my way I turned my face back to the baggage claim. _God, how long was this going to take?_ I longed for my Juicy couture sweats and a bed. I remember informing Esme on the phone that if the accommodations were not up to par I would promptly leave and be on the next flight back to New York. She, however, assured me that it would definitely be up to my standards and reminded me that her husband was a doctor. She also told me that I was not going to live by myself as I was only sixteen years old and I needed 'proper' guidance. That and the fact it was near impossible to say no to Esme; no regular person was that fucking nice, it was scary.

I jumped as the buzzer sounded on the baggage claim. When I looked up I noticed that the two men I had seen moments earlier were walking right towards me. I hastily attempted to open my Chanel clutch and find my iPhone so it appeared as if I were doing something and not staring like a freak. As the men got closer I stared intently at my phone as it was turning on. Once it was on a message from Esme popped up:

"_My husband, Carlisle, and stepson will be waiting for you at the airport love. I'll see you when you get home. Love Esme." _

"Alice Brandon?" The well-dressed man asked once they reached me. I looked at them for a moment before answering.

"Yes. Hi?" I must have looked like an idiot.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, Esme's husband, and this is my son Emmett." The brute waved.

"I thought by wearing the Giants sweater you would have seen us." Emmett joked. I then caught what he had meant. Clever giant.

"Not so much." I bit my lip and remembered my manners, hoping they had not seen my little breakdown. "But yes, I am Alice. I thought Esme was coming to pick me up?"

"She was but she had some last minute things to get ready at home before your arrival." Carlisle spoke eloquently. I was completely mesmerized by his finesse and refinement. I was immediately impressed considering I had spent hours on a plane and in an airport filled with America's finest breed. "And she informed us you would need help with your luggage. She said something about possibly needing a tanker to carry it all."

"I packed light don't worry." I laughed, "I only had to pay for four extra cases." I was proud at that accomplishment. Usually it was at least five. Emmett's eyebrows shot through the roof and he laughed boisterously. We waited in a comfortable silence as the various cases rolled by us. I noticed the first of my two Louis Vuitton hard-sided suitcases and rushed to grab it once I realized I did not have a chauffeur to do it for me. Just as I was about to attempt to lift it, Emmett grabbed the handle and hoisted it off the belt as if it weighed nothing.

"Something tells me these weigh more than you do, so just point them out to me." Emmett elbowed my playfully, but almost knocked me over. I'm not sure he knew his own strength. I blushed and nodded. I guess he was as good as any chauffeur. I always felt sorry for when an older gentleman was sent to pick me up at airports; I feared they would go into cardiac arrest just lifting my cases off the belt. After a few more minutes of watching the luggage roll by I pointed out the second case and then the matching roller-case. Lastly I saw the make-up case, which I grabbed myself.

"Alright, lets be on our way then." Carlisle took the roller-case and the matching duffel that I had used for my carry-on.

"No!" I remembered one last thing. My trunk. "We need to go to the over-sized baggage counter. I still have my trunk." I sheepishly informed them. Emmett raised his eyebrows again and led me towards the doorway that led to the oversized-baggage claim. I saw my beloved Louis Vuitton trunk behind the counter and found the claim papers from my clutch. I should have matched the clutch with the rest of my luggage; they probably thought I was an idiot. Once the trunk was back in my possession I turned to face Carlisle and Emmett. "We can go now."

Carlisle smiled and looked at Emmett. "It's a good thing we brought the Hummer."

I ended up rolling out my one suitcase while Emmett physically _carried_ my trunk to their car and Carlisle carried the rest. I was completely dumbfounded. That trunk was ridiculous. I remembered when my family sailed over to Greece two years ago that trunk had to craned onto the ship.

"So this is you packing light, huh?" exclaimed Emmett as he hoisted the trunk into the back of a large, red Hummer.

"Yes," I said, entirely confused. "Esme told me to pack only what I would need for the week. The truck is supposed to get here on Saturday right?" I began to panic. He wasn't insinuating that the truck was going to be late, was he?

Carlisle chuckled, "Yes, that's the plan." He then looked at Emmett, who did not say another thing about my luggage.

The entire ride home Carlisle and Emmett questioned me on my favorite things and what I liked doing. Carlisle asked me what my post secondary aspirations were and Emmett hounded me in regards to what my favorite baseball and football teams were, neither of which I had a solid answer two. Carlisle informed me that they enrolled me in Forks High School that morning and that's when I saw the sign entering the city. 'Welcome to Forks: Population 3520.' I was immediately disturbed. I had never lived anywhere with a population less than seven hundred thousand. Carlisle directed the Hummer throughout the small town and everyone seemed to stare. _Who stares at a Hummer?_ The buildings were old and square and there were more pick-ups and flannel than I felt comfortable with. It was almost offensive to my senses and I suddenly felt that my not matching my Chanel clutch to the rest of my Louis Vuitton luggage was not such a big deal. How could Esme live here? The pit of my stomach was beginning to grow into a watermelon as I thought of where I would have to travel to find a decent boutique. It was all too depressing. Thank the heavens for online shopping; I'd need it now.

We continued driving to what seemed to be the end of the town – roughly five blocks – and into more tree-lined road for another ten minutes until Carlisle pulled onto a side road and up a winding driveway. I held my breath and closed my eyes, terrified of where I might be living. I didn't open my eyes until I heard Emmett jump out of the Hummer yelling, "Welcome Home Baby Sis!"

What I was met with was anything but disappointment, much to my surprise and delight. The house was stunning. It was a massive, taupe-stucco, post-modernist with a touch of colonial style construction with more windows than I could count including one large bay window that seemed to reveal at least two floors of the house. The doors were large and white and were decorated with elaborate finishing and detail. Carlisle and Emmett took my luggage into the house and gestured me through the door. Inside was just as elaborately finished and beautifully decorated. The high-vaulted ceilings were complimented with off-white walls and black, wrought-iron railings and curtain rods. The furniture seemed to be right out of the Pottery Barn catalogue and the house smelt of freshly baked cookies. Once everything was in the house we were greeted with my Aunt Esme rushing from the kitchen, apron still on and pin curls perfectly still on her head. She took me in her arms in a tight squeeze and squealed like a five-year-old. She might have had the appearance of a Stepford wife but on the inside she was a soft as the cookies that just came out of the oven.

"I am SO glad you are here Alice! Was the trip okay? Did you find Carlisle and Emmett quickly?" Esme bombarded me with questions and she ushered me into the kitchen where there was an array of fresh fruit, cheese and crackers freshly prepared as well as her famous double-chocolate chip cookies, still steaming. The oranges were cut into swans and the apples were cut into shapes resembling water lilies. It was absolutely exquisite. "I know you are not a meal-eater so I prepared some snacks for us. Is there anything you need sweetie? A shower? Some soup? I have some vegetable soup made fresh from my garden if you'd prefer. No meat, I can assure you, are you still vegetarian?" The distressed look on her face was so hysterical I had to laugh.

"Apart from the rain the trip was fine, they found me actually, the snacks look amazing – you are going to have to teach me how to cut oranges like that – as do the cookies, I'll take a shower later, I am still vegetarian, yes, and the only thing I need is direction to your powder room." I was almost out of breath. Esme smiled; relieved I'm sure, and pointed around the corner. I followed her direction and excused myself into the powder room. My hair was a mess from travelling and it looked like I hadn't slept in days. Once I cleaned myself up I felt like a new person and rejoined everyone in the kitchen. Emmett had already dug in to the massive heap of food that Esme had prepared and was slurping out of a hearty helping of the vegetable soup, which smelled absolutely delectable. To say they welcomed me with open arms was an understatement; it was the first time I had felt at home in a long time. If I couldn't have my parents, well, I guess living with Esme was the next best thing. The moment, however, I thought of my parents I had to hold my breath and recite some Virgilian prose in Latin, _"Arma virumque cano, Troiae qui primus ab oris Italiam, fato profugus, Laviniaque venit litora, multum ille et terris iactatus et alto…"_

"So, darling, would you like some soup?" Esme asked, interrupting my reciting of the first book of the Aeneid.

"Yes, please." I answered after a moment and took one of the elaborately carved oranges from the platter. She must have bought them from an independent market because they were sweeter than any oranges I had ever tasted. Just as Esme placed a small bowl of soup in front of me, another boy walked into the kitchen. He was closer to my age than Emmett was, had mess of coppery brown hair and the greenest eyes. He was tall and built, but not as brutish as Emmett. Attached to his hip was a pale, skinny girl with long, chestnut brown hair. She was decked out in some drab ensemble with no make-up. It was a shame because she wasn't completely unfortunate looking. I think she noticed me eyeing her because she immediately blushed and looked to her feet.

"Alice," Carlisle spoke, wiping his mouth of soup, "This is my other son, Edward and his girlfriend Bella. They are your age." I smiled and waved hoping to illicit some friendly response from either of them.

"Welcome." Edward greeted simply and Bella just smiled. I figured that would be the most enthusiastic response from either of them. So far, Emmett was my favorite pseudo-brother by a long shot. At least he acknowledged my existence. Everyone spoke casually of things I had no idea about. Emmett attempted to fill me in when he could but I was fine listening in for the most part. They continued to ask me questions and I continued to answer them dutifully. Not once, however, did anyone mention the center or me living by myself, or anything about New York for that matter; just the occasional question that pertained to my favorite places and activities. Carlisle had informed me that he had a love for the city and once lived there for a few months but quickly found a love for a more-rural America.

"Don't worry darling," Esme assured, "I know this isn't your fancy but it'll grow on you." I wasn't so sure of that so I just smiled and nodded. Once everyone was finished eating Edward and Bella excused themselves and Esme cleared away all the dishes before I could even offer to help – not like I had ever done dishes in my life, however, it just seemed like the mannerly thing to do. It was going to take a little to get used to the fact I no longer had Marsha or Thomas at my back and call. I felt a tug in my heart for a moment; they had been employed by my parents for as long as I could remember and leaving them was like leaving grandparents behind. Before I could even start to choke up, Esme and Emmett were ushering me out of the kitchen and up the grand staircase to what I assumed would be my bedroom. They reached the end of the open hallway that looked over the living room and the foyer and opened a set of double-doors to a seemingly empty bedroom. There was a mattress on the floor and my things beside it.

"Wow Esme, you've really outdone yourself." I exclaimed sarcastically as I stood rigidly in the doorway.

"I know you have… _different_ tastes so we figured you would want to take the reigns in designing your own room. If you want we can wait until your bedroom furniture gets here or we can start fresh, whichever you prefer." Emmett was still standing there with a smile on his face and Esme looked at me, hopeful I would be enthusiastic about this project, and I was. There was nothing I dreaded more than a colorless guest suit that would make me feel even farther from home. I was already conjuring up paint ideas and techniques and… I had to get started right away. I looked at my silver Tiffany watch and then at Emmett, who was now staring at me with an odd expression plastered on his face. It was confirmed; he _definitely_ thought I was insane.

"Come on Emmett," I commanded with authority, even though my 4"10 was nothing compared to his 6"5. "We've got some paint to buy."

He slapped his arms to his sides, straightened his posture and saluted me diligently. "Aye aye captain!"

I was beginning to enjoy this character more than I had anticipated.


	2. Ch 2 Emmett: Who Designed It?

_Musical Suggestion_: Kings & Queens - 30 Seconds To Mars

AN: This is one of those short chapters that I was telling you about. Don't worry. I'll try to make them all equal in the future. I'll post the next chapter once I hit 5 reviews because I KNOW people are reading it and I would LOVE to hear what you are thinking, so don't be shy and leave me a little review. And if you would like to see some artwork I did for this story it can be found here: .com

* * *

**Emmett**

So at the command of Alice I drove her to the hardware store to purchase some paint. I was watching her out of the corner of my eye as I continued down the winding roads that lead back into the town. Her eyes were shifting back and forth as if she was internally debating something.

"I was thinking Asparagus with a white accent wall or a deep red. I've heard that red inspires great thoughts." She blurted out of nowhere, starring intently at me as if I were there to solve all her problems. Alice was a very amusing one.

"I'd say red." I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Carlisle and Esme's room is green."

"Emmett, _asparagus_, not _olive_." Alice explained, "There is a large difference." She scaled her arms out as far as she could reach them in attempts to show the difference.

"Right." I said, still confused. Green was green, but the little bird on my shoulder told me that it was not the time to disagree. "I still say red."

"Me too." She agreed and toyed with her… bag?

"So where'd you get that bag?" I asked, trying to spark up conversation. I figured she'd appreciate my interest in her …accessories?

"Chanel." Alice stated in that I-Can't-Believe-You-Don't-Know-What-This-Is tone.

"Nice." I commented, trying to sound impressed. "Who is the designer?" I almost had to smile to myself. I was getting good at this.

The look she gave me, however, suddenly squashed my ego. It was a mix of 'WTF' and 'Really?' "Chanel."

"Oh." And I decided that it was a good time to stop talking.

We spent the rest of the drive in silence with the exception of the persistent tapping of her fingernails on the screen of her iPhone. The thing had barely left her hand since she had arrived. Once we reached the hardware store she jumped down from the Hummer and was in the store faster than I could kill the engine. I was only a few steps behind her but she had made it to the paint wall and was already discussing, with herself, the pros and cons of several different reds that all looked the same. She was rambling on about how she should have waited and seen the different lights of the bedroom, people were starring and the kid behind the desk looked scared that he would have to help her at one point.

"Emmett," Alice summoned from in front of the paint chips, "I'm perplexed. Can they mix pigments here?"

"Uhhhh…" I looked back at the kid behind the desk, who I now realized was in my calculus class the previous semester. "Can you mix pigments?"

Well, it turned out you could. Alice stood in front of the desk for at least another hour naming of pigment numbers by memory and had scribbled down liquid measurements on a scrap piece of paper. She bought five cans of the 'red' paint – I was scolded for calling it red, she had named it something stupid – and one can of white paint for some 'french provincial' motif she was going to hand paint around the room. Although I would have much preferred watching the TSN highlights I figured this would have made her happy. The last thing I needed was to witness one of the dreaded 'meltdowns' that Esme described to us. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I knew very little about Alice. We were told the basics; she loved anything to do with clothing, she was very artistic and vegetarian, watched a lot of old movies, and she was easily excitable. We were also told that she had been in an institution after the death of her parents, we did not, however, know why; just that she had meltdowns occasionally and we were to avoid all talk of her parents.

It all happened really quickly, the idea of Alice coming to live with us. Esme one day received a phone call from New York and the next she was preparing for her estranged niece to come and live with us. Alice, for the most part, seemed manageable. She was talkative and obviously intelligent when it came to things she was interested in. There was something, however, that was… _off_ about her. I just couldn't put my finger on what.

Once all the paint was mixed, she paid for it and I carried it out to the car for her. We spent the rest of the day painting and talking about, well, everything. She told me what it was like living in various countries around the world, explained how to tell a fake Chanel handbag from a real one and clarified why she had gone vegetarian whilst I clarified the rules of football, talked about our childhood and told her a few things about school. I think she just enjoyed the company even if the conversation wasn't something she was comfortable with. Esme and Carlisle brought us take-out Chinese and we ended up painting all night. When Edward came home around 2 AM he picked up a paintbrush and started helping us. By the time first light hit we had successfully finished three coats of red paint. The three of us then collapsed on the plastic covering the floor and picked at the cold leftover Chinese from dinner.

"So, you definitely know how to paint." Edward observed, taking a look around the room. "When I heard you guys were painting I was sure this would have taken days."

"I used to paint my room a lot." Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I like change… for the most part."

"Well, one thing's for sure," I stretched out my arms as far as I could and pushed myself up from the floor. "This red will be staying here for a while. Now, I'm off to bed. Do you need anything?"

Alice looked around the room, her eyes landing on the mattress that sat on the floor. Her tiny nose crinkled a bit. She did not look down for sleeping on something that wasn't a bed. With a sigh I asked, "Do you want to take my room? I really don't mind sleeping on the couch downstairs."

She looked at me with widened eyes and a smile pushing on the corners of her mouth. However, Alice pulled her smile back and responded with a, "No I couldn't do that. I'm fine here."

"No, just take my room, it'll be cold on the floor." I insisted. "Besides, I've slept on that couch downstairs plenty of times." I had a point. I had slept on that couch more than she realized. Often I wasn't sober enough to make it up the stairs without passing out or breaking something.

"Are you sure?" She said sheepishly.

"Of course." I didn't mind at all. After saying goodnight to Edward, I waited for Alice to grab what she needed for the night, which consisted of an entire travel bag with luxurious looking bottles of moisturizer, among other things, pouring out. I lead her to my room, grabbed some clean sweatpants off the floor and said goodnight before hitting the couch downstairs.


	3. Ch 3 Alice: Forks High, Yummy

_Musical Suggestion: Monster Monster by The Almost _

AN: Posting this from Virginia and from underneath 6ft. of snow! Quite exciting considering Canada has had barely any snow this year? So far we have two gold medals and that makes me stoked on life, but anways. Thanks for the 5 reviews! I'll post the next chapter once I reach 10. It's another short chapter but if you review lots I'll post another chapter after that VERY quickly. Love and some more great shoes! Oh and p.s. tell me what you think of Jasper so far (yes, he is finally here!)

And because the link didn't work last time, here is where all the graphics are for this story: p3rfume[dot]deviantart[dot]com

* * *

**Alice**

Apart from the scantily clad women plastered on the walls and the faint smell of sweaty gym socks, Emmett's room was much more comfortable than the mattress on the floor. I felt a little strange and imposing by taking his offer but he insisted regardless. After completing my nightly task of cleansing, toning, and moisturizing I collapsed on the bed and sighed. In the back of my mind I really hoped he had changed the sheets recently but I was, nevertheless, content. I felt as if I were on the verge of sleep but the same thing in the back of my mind, which had kept me awake for months, lingered. They said it would go away eventually, that I wouldn't be so disturbed, but so far, their assumptions were bullshit. Since the day I was informed of my parents death I had seen the same thing: their faces as they were massacred. I remember how that night I drank myself stupid, straight tequila, alone in my bed; and every night after that for as long as I can remember I did the same thing. I don't even remember being coherent for the funeral. It wasn't as if the alcohol helped the visions at all, if anything it made them worse, but I knew that if I kept drinking I would eventually pass out. On bad days I would even wish that I wouldn't wake up.

The first day I was sober was for the reading of my parents will. I inherited everything, naturally, and Esme was put in charge of my affairs until my 21st birthday, when I would get everything. The thought of that day erected a pang in my chest. As much as I loved Esme and my friends back home, I wanted nothing more than to just disappear. I wanted to see all the countries I hadn't already and then settle down in some secluded town on the coast of Greece, my favorite place to date. I've never had the urge to get married, or procreate for that matter; maybe I would share my space with a cat or two. I'd learn to cook authentic Greek food and I knew for a fact I would be able to pick up the dialect within weeks; I've always been extremely talented when it came to learning languages. If I wanted to travel I would just pick up and go, and if I followed through the with cat idea I would just have to buy a Louis Vuitton animal crate to match my luggage. If that did not work out I would meet a nice, old Greek lady to take care of them while I was gone. I had thought this out thoroughly and it was my 'Plan A.' I had nothing else to look forward too.

Before I knew it I was fast asleep on a boat in the Mediterranean, floating into oblivion. They said it would eventually be easier, and I prayed that eventually it would come.

I was not a happy camper.

No camper is happy at 6:30 in the morning.

It's as if I was a camper, and a family of obese raccoons ransacked my food and then skunks upon exiting my tent sprayed me.

I had never been camping and now I understood why.

Regardless, it was 6:30 in the morning, and miserable was the word of the day.

I had, since my arrival, received my furniture, the rest of my clothing as well as my other belongings. Everything was perfectly arranged in my new room and it looked as if I had been there for years. Emmett and I spent more quality time together. I watched my first ever football game on television, we played numerous games of darts – I was getting _very_ good – and after realizing that nowhere in town sold _Vogue, Vanity Fair _or_ Nylon_, Emmett somehow got the owner of the corner store to order in one copy of each for me when the new issues were released. I was beginning to feel an attachment to the brute. He was the only sentiment of a friend I had.

Edward, however, was a different story. I found him to be inescapably unsocial and it was near impossible to have a conversation with him, let alone his crabby girlfriend; who, lets face it, was permanently suction-cupped to his side. Bella was just as unsocial as Edward. The only difference was Edward was good-looking, well dressed and eloquent where as Bella was drab and clumsy. I've never seen one person miss the last step so many times in my life. It's not like the thing has moved since the last time she went down the stairs. They were both insufferable.

Today, however, was Monday. It was my first day at good old Forks High School. Yummy.

Emmett had informed me the night before that we were to leave the house at 8 o'clock. I had already been up for a half hour, showered, and was standing in front of my partially de-fogged mirror wondering what the hell I was going to do. I had asked Emmett what to wear and his reply was 'clothing.' I did my make-up first, knowing that would take me the least amount of time. Next I styled my now short, black hair. Apparently the nurses at the Ostroff center felt it was unnecessary to stop me from cutting off all my hair during one of my fits. It was a touchy subject for me in therapy so it was one of the things the doctors never brought up. Nevertheless, I got it fixed by one of the top stylists in NYC and since then it had grown into a suitable Victoria-Beckham inspired style. She was tiny, dark-haired, never seen without six-inch heels and rocked it, why couldn't I?

Once I was finished in the bathroom I moved towards my closet with a pit forming in my stomach. I had never dressed for school. I had only ever attended private school, with uniforms, before. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what was appropriate attire for school. I knew Emmett would be wearing a sweater and jeans, his staple, but that did not tell me much. Following Bella's style was completely out of the question and either way I'm assuming Edward's t-shirt under blazer, fitted pseudo-dress pants and loafers weren't the norm of the entire school, especially in this lovely town. So basically I was on my own on this endeavor.

After testing at least a dozen outfits I finally settled on a pair of Victoria Beckham's signature, dark-washed, skinny jeans, a fitted, black Prada sweater that nicely revealed my collarbone and shoulders, and topped it off with a set of chunky, dangling silver earrings. I decided on my patented, black Betsey Johnson ankle boots, figuring they would be easy to clean, matched with my beloved patented, royal blue, Yves St. Laurent shoulder bag for a little added color. After slipping into my black, Burberry pea coat I took one last look in the mirror before meeting Emmett in the foyer to head off to 'school.'

"Alrighty there Alice," Emmett said as I descended the stairs gracefully. "You do know we aren't going to a fashion show, right?"

I looked at my outfit, entirely confused. Esme, who was waiting to see us off, giggled. "Emmett, darling, this is Alice's definition of casual."

"Is there something wrong with it?" I was panicking. I really did not have time to change again. Esme nudged Emmett discretely.

"Nah, you look great." Emmett said jingling his keys in his hand. "Ready?"

"No, but I don't think that really matters." I said before kissing Esme on the cheek. She wished me luck, reminded Emmett to look out for me and watched us until we were out of the driveway and on our way.

Forks High School was just as exciting as it sounded. Hiking boots and more plaid seemed to be a staple along with flat hair, and make-up knowledge extending only to mascara and lip-gloss. Disturbing was not a strong enough word. It was more like horrifying.

"You okay Al?" Emmett asked as he killed the engine. "You look pale."

"Fine, just…" There were no words.

"You're no longer in New York Al." Emmett reminded. He had gotten into the habit of calling me 'Al' and I let it distract me enough to get out of the car. At least it wasn't raining; it had been raining since I had arrived in Forks. I carefully tiptoed through the gravel parking lot in attempts to keep my heels from scuffing – I highly doubted there was a place in town that repaired damaged lifts. "Want me to carry you?" Emmett joked as I carefully stepped up onto the cement landing that lead towards the front entranceway of the school. He didn't say another word once he saw the burning glare I gave him.

Once we were inside the school I realized that the people were less interesting than I had previously anticipated. I suddenly understood Emmett's fashion show comment before we left the house. Emmett walked diligently by my side as he led me to the office. As we rounded a corner I saw him glare at a group of guys. I had never seen Emmett illicit that type of response before. To be completely honest I had never seen him without some sort of smile on his face.

"What was that?" I asked as we weaved through hoards of terribly dressed, drab morons that all looked as if their clothes came from Bella's closet.

"A warning." Emmett snickered. "If anyone bothers you, let me know okay." That wasn't a question. That was an order.

"I doubt anyone's going to bother me." I assured him. New kids were never acknowledged, they had to earn attention.

"Are you kidding, Al?" Emmett chuckled again. "You're like the shiny new toy. It was the same when Bella got here, you, however, are shinier."

"Bella? Like, stuttering, stumbling Bella that is attached to Edward's hip Bella?"

"Yeah." Emmett had to try hard from laughing out loud. "She moved here from Phoenix a year ago to live with her Dad. Her and Edward have been inseparable since. I'm sure she'll appreciate you taking the spotlight off of her. Anyways, here's the office. Do you want me to wait for you and show you your first class?"

"No, I've already memorized the map." I assured him.

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Right, you're Alice, I forgot." He then turned towards what I assumed to be the hallway that leads towards the gym. I took a deep breath and entered the office. At the front desk there was an older woman with grey hair and some festive looking knit sweater. I wasn't one hundred percent sure what there was to celebrate in March but nevertheless she had a warm, caring face and I was sure she would be easy to talk to.

"I'm Al-"

"You must be Alice Brandon!" She cut me off before I could even introduce myself. "I have all your stuff right here Hun. You, however, need to speak to the guidance councilor to pick your courses because Dr. & Mrs. Cullen weren't sure what courses you would want to take." She then ushered me into a small cubicle and left me with a smile before I could even say thank you. I was intrigued by the fact everyone knew everyone by name here. It was only a minute before the guidance councilor came into the cubicle. I was a little shocked she fit into the chair due to the size of her behind but she was nice and got me into all the classes I wanted. I had AP Ancient History, AP English, Senior AP Calculus – I wanted it over with – Business and Photography. I was irritated at the fact they didn't offer Latin but I remembered that this was not Constance Billiard and they only offered French and Spanish language courses much to my dismay. She assigned me a locker and sent me on my way. I opted not to go to my first class because it was already half finished so I wandered the secluded hallways until I found my locker assignment. It was small, metal and looked as crappy as they did in the movies. I remembered to bring my spare make-up kit and mirror to keep in it, as well as a comb, toothbrush and floss. Just as I was hanging up my coat I heard voices from around the corner.

"Come on, just like old times, take my picture." It was a girl's voice.

"Lauren, go to class." A guy's voice chuckled. It echoed with a slight southern accent, but not enough to make him sound like a hick. It was kind of sexy.

"Please, Jas." This girl sounded like she was the reason I hate females.

"Okay, fine, just one. Pose." I heard his camera shutter go off and saw a bit of its flash reach around the corner. "Alright, now go to class. I've got some shooting to do."

"Hey," She called, "Come out with me tonight." Her voice sounded suggestive and sleazy. I was about ready to vomit.

"Nah," he replied, "Maybe another time." And then he rounded the corner…

To say the voice matched the body was entirely an understatement. He was _gorgeous_. He had on a pair of fitted, but not skin tight, black jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt that revealed just enough chest to make my heart stop. He had gorgeous, tousled blonde hair that hung a bit in front of his left eye. Around his neck hung an old Pentax SLR camera. He was amazing, and usually I did not give any man a second glance but _he_ was different. He looked up from his feet and met my glance with a slight smile as he walked past.

Maybe this school wouldn't be that bad after all.

At lunchtime Emmett found me and took me to the cafeteria. Esme had made me pitas and homemade hummus for lunch because she was sure that I was not going to enjoy anything I would find in the cafeteria and she was right. Emmett, however, bought pizza, which didn't look awful, and a bottle of water for myself. I gulped before entering the area where the tables were. It was if I was a little sheep entering a pen of rapid hungry wolves. I figured out fast that no one here had ever seen anyone who dressed like me in real life and they were treating me as if I were an anomaly of some sort. It was pathetic.

I followed Emmett under an abnormal amount of starring eyes to a table with two other boys and a girl who I had not seen before. Emmett introduced us; the two boys were on the football team and the girl was one of their girlfriends. Once I sat down I was bombarded by questions and a lot of 'is this true?' I didn't mind talking about myself. I was just in complete shock that I had been there for not even half of a day and everyone seemed to know I was on page six of inTouch last month at the Grammy after party with Alicia Keys and Jay Z. It was the first party I attended after finally being released from the Ostroff center, but I left out that little detail. They continued chatting as I peered around the cafeteria. I noticed Edward sitting with Bella and a few other people. Just as I was about to turn back to the conversation I realized that one of the people at their table was the gorgeous boy from the hallway earlier.

"Hey Emmett?" I said quiet enough to not disturb everyone else's conversation. "Who's that with Edward?"

"Bella?" Emmett said with his mouth full. Not even looking at the other table.

"Attractive, sweetie." I said and turned back towards the table. "But no, I was asking about the guy?" Emmett then swallowed his food and looked at the table.

"Oh," He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "That's Jasper, Edward's best friend. He's a cool guy but enjoys the company of a lot of women if you know what I mean." That didn't surprise me with what I had heard earlier in the hallway. For some reason though he fascinated me, and it wasn't just because I found him extremely good looking. There was just something about him that separated him from the rest. Very similar to the way Edward didn't fit into the picture. I understood why they were friends. I just had to figure out some way to talk to him, but taking into consideration my previous track record with men, that wouldn't be too hard.


	4. Ch 4 Edward: A Good Tumble

_Musical Suggestion: You & Me - Plain White T's _

**AN:** So huge apology. For two things. Number one: the length of this sucks, but it needs to be here, i'll post the next one within two days, promise. Number Two: This would have been here 3 days ago if fanfiction did not keep erroring on me. Nevertheless, it's fixed. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It'll motivate me to write longer chapters ;)

* * *

Edward

It was nearing lunch hour and it had been a particularly stressful first day back at school. It started off with Bella taking a good tumble down the front steps of her house before I could catch her. When we got to school we were met with everyone discussing 'the new girl that wore heels' and I immediately knew they were talking about Alice. Flying under the radar seemed near impossible for her. First period I was met with a pop-quiz in Chemistry and now I was sitting through an incredibly boring Biology lesson. Needless to say, I did not have the easiest of semesters.

I met Bella in the cafeteria and she had managed to get through her classes without seriously harming herself, which came as a bit of a surprise. The girl had a knack for getting herself into unfavorable situations. We had just settled into our regular table when everyone else showed. Angela and Ben sat across from Bella and I and Tyler, Mike, Jessica and Lauren settled in around us. Mike and Jessica seemed to be avoiding each other but I did not care enough to think much more about it.

"Did you see her?" Jessica started in on her usual banter before even taking a bite of her lunch. "She literally looks like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine."

"I know, it's a bit ridiculous." Lauren scoffed as she picked at her nails. It irritated me when she did that over her food. Bella just glanced my way and I had to keep for laughing. No one had made the connection even though they all knew my estranged step-sister was coming to live with us.

"Look! There she is." Jessica whispered before turning around to face Alice. It was the first time I had seen her today. She was decked out in fancy jeans and heels and was completely done up. She looked impeccable, don't get me wrong, it was just completely unnecessary and dressing at that put her at the mercy of every jealous girl in the school. That was Alice though. I had only known her a little more than a week but I could tell that she was not one to give into the norms of everyone around her. If she wanted to wear that dress, or if she wanted to do her hair like that, she would do it no matter what anyone said.

"What's everyone looking at?" Jasper made is presence known as he took his regular spot beside me. Lauren flashed him a wide – and so blatantly obvious – smile from across the table. I tried hard to keep from laughing.

"They're looking at Alice, my step-sister that just moved here." I admitted, chuckling as everyone turned to face me with shocked looks on their faces. No one said another word about Alice and they all turned onto conversation among themselves, leaving Jasper, Bella and I to ourselves.

"Woah, wait a second," Jasper cleared his throat, "that is the girl you were telling me about."

"Yeah, she came at the beginning of the break." I explained, finishing up the last little bit of my apple. "She's been spending a lot of time with Emmett. We haven't talked much."

Jasper leaned forward on his elbows, "Well, she certainly knows how to stand out."


	5. Ch 5 Alice: I'll Eat The Damn Apple!

_Musical Suggestion: The Listening - Lights_

AN: YES, finally a longer chapter. First off I have to clear up that Alice is Edward/Emmett's step-cousin, I screwed up and said step-sister in the last chapter, my bad. Again, review, review, review. I have a few more chapters written but I will not post the next one until I hit over 20 reviews. I know there are more people reading this and hopefully this will push more people to tell me what they think. To those that have already reviewed, thank you SOOOO much! You have no idea how happy it makes me. I have two essays due at the beginning of next week so I am going to attempt to control myself and not write this.. because let's face it.. if I procrastinate I'm screwed. Oh.. and I apologize for the pun at the very end of this chapter... it's for all other people out there studying Classics :P 

_

* * *

_

**Alice**

It was the second day.

I didn't think it was possible, but I was more miserable than I had been on the first day.

I was sick of the rain. I was sick of flannel and hiking boots and pick-up trucks and wood. _God… I had never seen so much wood in my entire life_. I was sick of not being able to wear good heels. I was sick of being the new girl with no real friends. I was sick of Forks in general, to be honest.

That morning, I had decided to just slather my head in mousse and let my hair curl because it was impossible to keep it straight with the damp weather. That definitely put a strain on my day. I was then in Emmett's jeep, bounding down the road towards the ever so exhilarating Forks High. From inside the comfort of the warm vehicle I could smell the dampness in the air and the mustiness of the forest. I did not like the town at all, I found it suffocating and boring. I spent the majority of time in the house except for when Esme would ask me to come along with her on errands. I felt obliged to go and I think she was just trying to get me out of the house. The market was small but the vegetables and fruits were fresh and that was all I could ask for. They did not have mangoes or passion fruit and one was hard-pressed to find even a grapefruit but I could deal with what they had for the most part. I really didn't eat much other than that and it seemed to concern Emmett.

No matter what, every night at dinnertime he would run up the stairs to my bedroom and beg me to come down for dinner with them. I graciously declined every time; watching people pick away at steak and chicken made me nauseous. Occasionally I would come down while they were having dessert and join them with a bowl of lemon sorbet. Esme and Carlisle didn't seem to mind and if Edward ever acknowledged my existence I'm sure he wouldn't have cared either, but Emmett was persistent in his attempts to get me to eat.

When we arrived at school I hesitated once again before getting out of the jeep. Everyone still stared, maybe more so than yesterday. So I then decided that I would no longer sheepishly walk through the hallways, embarrassed that everyone looked at me hesitantly, thinking that I was a teacher because of my clicking heels. I was going to saunter out of this car and fucking _own it_. Forks High School had no idea.

Emmett immediately noticed my change in attitude as he accompanied me through the doors and into the main hallway of the school. He smirked and continued to follow me to my first class where he left me without another word. He had a tendency to 'deliver' me places as if I couldn't get there on my own. I didn't mind. Emmett seemed to scare people and it was fascinating because after knowing him for a week I knew that he was, in reality, as soft as a melted, gooey marshmallow. I guessed it was his size that gave him that intimidation factor.

Entering the room that held my first class, I was met with Bella's dull, nevertheless familiar, face. The day I arrived in Forks Carlisle and Esme were asking what courses I was interested in taking and when I mentioned ancient history Bella said that she was in that class during first period. The next time she came over she handed me a package with all the assignments up until that point and her textbook, saying that she had already finished them all so I could use it until she needed it back. That was the extent of our social interaction but nevertheless it gave me something to do while I was entrapped in my personal hell.

The teacher regarded my presence the moment I stepped through the door and welcomed me to his desk where I handed him all of the completed assignments before he even said one word.

"Well, Miss Brandon, its your first day and you've seemingly bypassed the majority of the class in punctuality." He said from beneath his thick-rimmed glasses, typical for a teacher of ancient history. "Carlisle has informed me you have a love for ancient languages. Latin, especially."

"Yes sir." I agreed. I was very proud of the fact I had mastered the Latin language in only two years of study. It was far more than anyone else in my class back at Constance could have said. "I do."

"How refreshing!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. By this time everyone had filed into the class and was waiting for him to start while starring me down in the process. I was beginning to think I had something permanently wedged between my teeth. "Take a seat anywhere."

When I turned to face the rows of typical, green steel desks from the sixties I noticed Bella tapping on the desk beside her with her pen. She had saved me a seat, how cute.

The teacher lectured on the Peloponnesian war, something I had already studied, but found to be incredibly fascinating. I also enjoyed the way he spoke, he was obviously passionate about his craft and I felt bad that at least seventy-five percent of the kids around me were sound asleep. I, however, knew that not many had the love for the ancients as I did. All my friends back in New York often questioned why I took all the 'boring' classes. When the bell rang I said goodbye to Bella, causing her to blush profusely, and the teacher who seemed more than ecstatic I took an interest to his class.

My next hour was Photography and the moment I walked into the room I felt a lump form in my throat. There, standing in the middle of the classroom, was the gorgeous man I had seen the day before and who was apparently named 'Jasper.' As hard as it was I immediately turned away and went straight to the teacher who handed me an old SLR camera. I then took a seat at a table in the center of the room and pretended to act like a regular human being rather than one that was near-hyperventilation. I took out the copy of Vanity Fair that Emmett had been successful in getting for me and began flipping through the pages I had already read several times. I had littered the pages with stickies and notes already, determining what I would be buying online sometime that week. I did a very good job of keeping myself distracted until the teacher called the attention of the class. The first direction my head turned was that in which Jasper was standing. Three girls and another guy, none of whom compared to his caliber of attractive, surrounded him. I immediately determined that the girl I had heard in the hallway the day before was the one standing next to him. She wasn't particularly unfortunate looking but she was in desperate need of some highlights and someone to show her how to do her makeup properly. I concluded even Bella could apply eyeliner better than this chick. She had on a pair of washed out jeans and a tight purple t-shirt that only emphasized the fact she had at least a C-cup. The girl was the epitome of trailer trash and she seemed infinitely interested in Jasper, who wasn't even acknowledging her existence. He was too busy looking directly at… me. I would bet serious money that my face went a distinct shade of green when I noticed he was turned my way. I bit my lip and he smiled, causing me to turn back down to my magazine. I did not hear a word the teacher had said, but I assumed she gave us time to do whatever we wanted. Some kids left the room and I immediately followed in attempts to escape my humiliation. He probably thought I was a moron. So much for owning it.

I was thankful the hallway my locker was located was empty. I immediately took out my phone and dialed Christina's phone number. After only one ring I heard the voice of the self-proclaimed hot mess that I called my best friend. She was loud, obnoxious, impeccably dressed and enjoyed the company of more than one man at the same time.

"Take it from me, life is just not the same without my partner in crime." Christina's squeaky voice said over the phone. I felt like crying I forgot how much I missed her. "Christian Louboutin has a new line. I'm on my way there now."

"If there was a way to send virtual bullets through a cell phone, I'd tell you to watch out." I said, entirely too jealous for my own good. I was in desperate need of a little shoe-therapy. "I'm going to order some tonight."

"There's probably an 'app' for that but I always forget that they shipped you off to the middle of nowhere. That's probably worse than rehab." If Christina had one downfall, it was not thinking before speaking.

"I told you never to bring that up."

"Oh, right, well, how about if I make it up to you?" She had a conniving tone to her voice that almost made me worry. "You have your Yves bag today?"

"Yes." I said hesitantly.

"Of course you do. Well, look in the pocket, I slipped a little parting gift in there before you left." She was snickering and I could hear it from my end. "I can't believe you haven't found it yet."

I looked around the hallway before following her instructions to make sure no one would witness what I was about to pull out because, lets face it, I had no idea what to expect. I carefully undid the zipper and inside the pocket there was a diamond-encrusted flask with the initials M.A. inscribed into the front.

"You would." I chuckled. "What's in it?"

"Why don't you take it out and try some?" Christina suggested.

"I can't, I'm in school." I whispered, taking a second look around me.

"If you could get drunk in gym class at Constance you can take a sip from a flask at that public toilet." She definitely held a point. There were a few times we filled our water bottles with vodka before gym class and got stark-raving drunk while playing volleyball. So, taking her orders, I removed the small flask from my bag and took a good long swig of what I determined was tequila.

"Again," I said, wiping my lips of the evidence. "You would." It was a sick feeling when I found the usual burning sensation that came after taking shots of straight tequila to be sweet and warming.

"Glad you're enjoying it. Anyways I've got to run. I love you, and remember what I told you before."

"Don't waste my time on flannel. Got it." And with that said, I ended the call and sighed. I was imagining being home, skipping down Fifth Avenue to the little Louboutin boutique when I was rudely interrupted.

"So flannel is not the style back in New York huh?" The voice was too familiar, with the hint of a southern accent and the ability to make my insides squirm. "I'll be sure to send out a memo."

I turned towards the voice only to be met with Jasper, standing a few lockers down, with the same Pentax camera hung around his neck. I watched his eyes float to the flask that I did not realize I was still holding. "Nice." He pointed to it.

"Yeah." I agreed quietly, tossing it back into my bag and closing my locker. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had butterflies, something I had never felt for anyone before, and now I understood the expression.

He remained quiet for a few seconds before stepping closer to me and holding out his hand. "I never got the chance to introduce myself, I'm Jasper. I'm a friend of Edward's."

"Alice." I said in return. Taking his soft hand in mine.

"So, really that bad huh?" Jasper asked as he leaned against the lockers next to mine.

"Is it common for people here to listen in on phone conversations?" I rebutted.

"On occasion. Especially when the one having the conversation is just so fascinating." He had a wide smirk on his face, not a creepy one, a genuine one. One that said 'I think I might find you a little funny,' but when I think about it now, he probably thought I was a little on the special side.

"Well in that case I'll be a little more careful next time." I returned the smirk and he looked at his feet, still smiling in a way.

"It gets better, don't worry." He assured. I was a little confused.

"What? How would you know?" I snapped a little more sternly than I originally intended but he did not seem taken aback by it.

"I moved up here in the eighth grade with my father and sister." He explained, there was a little strain in his voice but I didn't want to call him out on it. "I'm sure it would have been worse if I was a little older but I've felt something of what you're feeling."

I felt my chest begin to tighten the moment he said he could feel what I was feeling. You want to know what I thought of that? I thought it was bullshit. There was no possibility of him ever feeling this. Living in the constant fear that you are going to see your parents dying in front of you, that they are going to send you away again, that one day you are going to think it's just not worth it anymore? Highly fucking unlikely. "I really doubt that."

And I turned and walked away, not even glancing behind me to see if my words affected him at all, because to be completely honest, I didn't give a shit.

I ended up skipping lunch that day and falling asleep in the back of the jeep, knowing very well that Emmett never locked it. I wasn't entirely sure if it made me feel any better but it stopped me from ruining my makeup from crying. I hated hearing the sounds produced by crying. I hated seeing people cry. I hated how awfully sick you felt while crying. I just hated crying in general and I did it more than I would have liked. As the end of lunch neared the door of the jeep flew open, causing me to jump out of my skin.

"Good God Emmett." I said, entirely exasperated. "Ever heard of easing into something rather than possibly scaring the shit out of someone?"

Once the look of relief fled his face it was replaced with one of rage. He then threw an apple at me. "Not only did you scare the shit out of me, you didn't eat. Now I'm going to sit here until you finish that apple and ask you why the hell are you hiding in the jeep?" He sat in the driver's seat and starred straight ahead. "I don't hearing chewing."

So I took a bite of the apple, only to placate him. "I was tired."

"I'm calling shenanigans on that one." It was as if he was beginning to be able to see right through me. "Take another bite."

I sighed and took my second bite. "Something just set me off. That's all." It was more than I had wanted to say but I knew Emmett was not going down without a fight.

"Who?" Was all Emmett said.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett!" I shouted, entirely frustrated. I was thankful that he was so concerned with my well being and everything, but I was a big girl. I could handle my own shit, even if that meant hiding out in his jeep for the day like a little guppy. It was better than letting everyone watch me sulk, because lets face it, I was Forks newest and biggest attraction and only five feet tall. "I'm fine." With that said I hopped out of the back of the jeep and trudged back towards the doors of the school.

"Alice!"

"And I'll finish the damn apple!" I screeched back at him, knowing that he was going to remind me to take another bite. If the brute wasn't careful I was going to rename him Brutus and go all Alexander on his ass.


	6. Ch 6 Jasper: My Suave Was NonExistent

_Musical Suggestion: All Over Me - Default _

AN: Well, amidst my week from hell I have managed to edit and post another chapter although I am sure there are still some mistakes. Let's just say my mind is a little clouded due to the fact I have two essays due and two midterms to study for next week. I finished one essay literally 20 minutes ago and I decided to post this before I start the second. It's the very first Jasper POV chapter and hopefully you enjoy it. Due to the fact that my next week will be awful I will post the next chapter once I hit 30 reviews - they are like crack for me, make me feel better and post one! I appreciate them more than you guys know. OH and also tell me what you think of the musical suggestions so far. **Also, if you have your own musical suggestion for this fan fiction, totally post it in a review. I'll try and incorporate it into a chapter ;)**

Check this link out for _**REMINISCE ON THIS THEMED IMAGES**_ made by yours truly :) - p3rfume[dot]deviantart[dot]com**  
**

* * *

**Jasper**

My Ma had warned me once that one day I was going to say something I probably shouldn't to a woman, and that I, as a man, would have to apologize even if I did not understand what it was that I did wrong. I would always laugh and say that it would never happen and I would remind her that I held the key to every woman's heart, but today it was confirmed that my Ma was _always_ right.

Alice Brandon, well, to say she took Forks by storm was an understatement. She had invoked the envy of every girl and caught the eye of every guy, much to my dismay, in Forks High. I remember the first time I had seen her. I had heard everyone say at least one thing about her that day, whether it was about what she was wearing or how she had been a model in the latest Calvin Klein fashion show. I didn't know what to expect; I figured I had been the only person in all of Forks High not to have seen her, but when I rounded that corner and saw the girl at her locker, I was completely and utterly dumfounded.

To say she was stunning was also an understatement; I had never, in my life, seen anyone quite like her. I had always secretly had a thing for models with short hair and when I realized that she looked better than any model I had pined over, I was silenced. I walked right by her, only able to illicit a small smile. I had always been able to talk to a woman with ease; never been nervous, and never thought that someone was out of my league. It's not that I was a cocky bastard; I just never seemed to have trouble when it came to communicating with the opposite sex. Women just seemed to be attracted to me. The moment I saw _her_, however, everything changed. It was official; Alice broke me.

That whole night all I could think about was Alice, and if I said I didn't lurk her on Facebook I would be a liar. Every picture I saw she was wearing something different and more elaborate than the last. She was always posed with large groups of girls, including a blonde who seemed to be in every picture without fail. Her most recent picture featured her short hair but in every other one she had waist-length, straight hair. Now, I'm not saying it looked bad but I much preferred her hair short, it separated her from the rest. Her wall was filled with messages telling her to 'get well soon' and that people were 'thinking of her.' There was something about her that she was hiding and I wanted to know what that thing was. I had never once been so interested in a girl before. The feeling was entirely foreign to me.

The next day, in photography, I was standing around with a few people in my class, including Lauren, who reeked of too much perfume and wearing a shirt that emphasized her large chest more than necessary. She seemed to think it was her best feature and I'm not sure she realized that I was one of the only men in history to find small chests more attractive. I regretted ever sleeping with that broad because ever since that party she, for some reason, thought I was seriously interested in her. I blamed that entire night on the copious amount of alcohol I had consumed. I wasn't really paying too much attention to anything around me until I heard the faint sound of heels in the hallway. When I glanced towards the door, in came the goddess who I had not been able to shake from my mind since I had seen her the day before. I watched as she received her camera and sat in the middle of the room. She then took out a magazine from her bag and began flipping through the pages. I'm not sure if I realized how long I was looking at her because before I knew it she was starring back at me. I tried to turn away but I just couldn't. She then bit her lip and looked down embarrassingly. It was the cutest thing.

As weird as it sounds now, I followed her out of the room and down the hall. When I finally reached the corner before her locker, I heard her talking on her cell phone. I had a feeling she was talking to the blonde I had seen in the pictures on her Facebook.

"Don't waste my time on flannel. Got it." I heard her say and I assumed that was the end of the conversation. I knew this was my queue. I took a deep breath and rounded the corner, only to be met with the nerves that I thought I had overcome. When she looked at me, it appeared as if she was just as nervous and I was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So flannel is not the style back in New York huh?" I could not believe it, but I ended up mustering out something. I was sure she had noticed the shake to my voice. "I'll be sure to send out the memo."

She just starred. I'm not sure if she meant to, but to me it seemed as if she was holding her breath. It wasn't until then when I noticed the flask in her hand. A part of me wanted to ask for some, alcohol always seemed to take away my inhibitions, especially around women. Alice had, however, been the only one to date I had not been able to confidently talk to.

"Nice." I commented, pointing to the flask. She probably had forgotten it was in her hand because the moment I pointed it out she threw it back into her bag.

"Yeah." She replied, looking back down at her feet.

Remembering my manners, and in attempts to keep the conversation going, I stepped forward and introduced myself, although it seemed as if she already knew who I was. "I never got the chance to introduce myself, I'm Jasper. I'm a friend of Edward's."

She took my hand in hers. Her fingers were tiny and well groomed and sent little jolts of electricity throughout my entire body. It was a feeling I had never experienced. "Alice." She replied hastily and after a moment she pulled her hand back and slid it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"So, really that bad huh?" I asked, stepping a little closer to where she was standing.

"Is it common for people here to listen in on phone conversations?" For the first time a little light-heartedness shone through Alice's seemingly stoic composure. There was a slight chuckle to her words.

"On occasion. Especially when the one having the conversation is just so fascinating." I figured she would appreciate my honestly. She was the most interesting thing to happen to Forks High since the arrival of Bella Swan and, let's face it, all she did was turn Edward into a mushy, over-protective, one-woman man. She was nice and everything, but not someone I liked being around all of the time. Alice, however, was entirely different. "It gets better, don't worry." I assured her. I was once the new kid; I knew how it felt, although, I was never criticized for being a Calvin Klein model.

"What? How would you know?" Alice questioned, there was a little snap to her voice. I quickly explained myself.

"I moved up here in the eighth grade with my father and sister." I explained. I tried to avoid talking about the whole ordeal but I felt strangely at ease around Alice. It was as if she already knew my story. "I'm sure it would have been worse if I was a little older but I've felt something of what you're feeling."

She was just starring into her locker once I said that. I was not sure why she had come here, but I am assuming it was just as hard, if not harder, than what I had to go through. Edward never told me why because when he first found out she was moving here even he had no idea. I could tell by the look on her face she was trying hard not to show any emotion.

"I really doubt that" She choked, not even looking in my direction. Before I could say anything else she had turned on her heels and walked out of the building.

Alice did not come back to class.

Alice was not in the cafeteria at lunch.

And, boy, did I feel like an idiot.

I spent the rest of the day entirely too pissed off to talk to anyone. My friends had always joked around with me about how I always knew what to say to a woman, that my words were like drugs to them. I was always the one that the girls came to when they had broken up with their boyfriends, or when they were having trouble with their parents because I always knew 'just what to say' and that I seemed to 'really understand how the felt.' Usually it ended up with rebound/angry sex and they would go home thanking me for making them feel better. My suave, apparently, was non-existent. The one girl I was immediately attracted too was repelled away from me like oil was from water.

When I got home from school that day, I went immediately to my bedroom to escape my hounding sister, Rosalie. During the car ride home she had questioned my terrible mood, because I was generally a contented person, and said that I 'needed to talk to her' because 'she always told me her problems.' Sometimes I honestly felt as if I was a shrink for everyone around me. When I shut my bedroom door I decided I was going to call the one person that seemed to take care of her own shit without my help, my Ma. It took a minute for the long distance to connect me to Texas and a few moments later I was listening to the phone ring. My Ma picked up just as I was about to be sent to the answering machine.

"Hello darlin!" She always knew when I was calling. She had a special ring on her phone so she knew when it was either Rosalie or I. Her accent was as thick as ever and I could imagine her dressed in her faded jeans and an old ratty t-shirt with her hands covered in either dish soap or soil from her garden.

"Hey Ma," I greeted, immediately speaking in my southern accent. She always seemed to bring it out. "How are you today?"

"Good love." I could hear her sit down on a squeaky kitchen chair. "Just finished up some dishes and about to head to the market. How are you?"

"Oh, you know. School is getting busy again." I said, immediately knowing I said the wrong thing.

"Alright," my Ma said, sighing deeply. "Who's the girl and what happened."

"You must have ESP or a sixth sense or something." I chuckled.

"It's called motherhood, child, now spill." She said before taking silence. Thus, I started in on Alice, telling my Ma everything from how gorgeous she was to what I said to her and her reaction. I could hear my mother sighing and adding the occasional hum when I said something she connected with. When I finished explaining everything she began explaining what she thought.

"Well, love, for once in your life you have found someone you are going to have to work for." She admitted, pointing out the obvious. "It's obvious that there is something she's hiding from, something that she left behind and something that is holding her back. Give her time, she'll come around. You, however, need to apologize."

"How?" I asked. I had never apologized to a girl before.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." Ma said. "Now, I've got to jet. I need to get back from the market before it gets dark out." My Ma walked everywhere, driving was entirely out of the question for her and I avoided thinking about why that was.

"Alright Ma, love you." I said; I always hated saying goodbye. "And be safe."

"Always am. Love you too." And she hung up the phone.

Alice's presence at school for the rest of the week was sparse. I knew she was there, Emmett never left her side, but she seemed to avoid all contact with people, including me. Every time I caught her eye she would hastily turn away and disappear. After being driven home by Rosalie on Friday afternoon, I planned to stay in, regardless of the numerous advances I received from Lauren throughout the previous week. At around seven o'clock, however, my cell phone vibrated. I dreaded the idea of answering just incase it was Lauren again but after looking at the call display I realized it was Edward and hastily picked it up. "Bro, is she letting you off the leash tonight?"

"Funny, Jas." Edward said. I knew that he knew I was right; it made me laugh a little to myself. "Emmett and I are having people over tonight, Carlisle and Esme are out at some gala. You down?"

I thought about it for a moment and realized this was my chance to apologize to Alice. "Yeah, sure, I'll be there soon." I heard Emmett yell something in the background.

"Oh, and Emmett says to bring Rosalie." Edward was getting me back for the leash comment. We were even.

"Funny. Tell Emmett to go to hell." Emmett had been in love with my sister from the day we had moved here and she had never given him two glances. That and whenever he had the chance to talk to her, he chickened out like a little bitch. I guess, for the first time ever, I could relate. I hung up the phone, grabbed the keys to the car and drove to the Cullen's place; my heart beating out of my chest by the time I pulled into the driveway.


	7. Ch 7 Alice: In All My Glory

_Musical Suggestion:_ Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls

I have one more essay. One more. And it's definitely due tomorrow. So enjoy this, it's short, but once we hit 40 reviews I'll post the next, provided I make it through the night lol.

* * *

**Alice**

It was one of those nights. I had made Emmett stop at the grocery store on the way home for some supplies. He followed me through the aisles and watched as I grabbed double-stuffed Oreos, a jar of Kraft peanut butter, a chocolate orange and thank the heavens they carried Ben & Jerry's – I might have committed murder if they didn't. Thus, the last thing I added to my arm-full of goodies was a pint New York Super Chunk Fudge.

"Alice?" Emmett asked, questionable of my purchases.

"Don't ask." I warned, as I loaded everything on the belt. "Won't tell."

"Alice, really." He pressed. I was more than irritated at this point.

"Emmett," I warned one last time, "I might be half your size but so-help-me I will make you cry." I'm pretty sure he noted that as a promise and not a suggestion.

Once we arrived home I went immediately into my room with my purchases, changed into my Juicy sweats and transformed into a vegetative state watching every Audrey Hepburn movie in existence. It's not as if I could have gone out to a party because it's not as if I had any friends. At around dinnertime there was a knock at my door.

"Emmett, I'm eating." I shouted loud enough to scare him away usually.

"Alice," I was shocked to hear Edward's voice, "Are you decent?" _Always too fucking polite._

"Yeah," I groaned, remaining tucked under my covers, covered in Oreo crumbs. "Come in."

The door slid open just enough to allow Edward to poke his head in. He looked around for a moment and then stepped into the room. He slid his hands in the pockets of his khaki's and looked at me in all my glory.

"Emmett and I are having some people over tonight," He explained, "is that okay with you?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders; I was not sure why he was asking my permission but I didn't mind. "Do whatever you want."

"Alright, just checking." Edward assured. He was always calm and collected, as if nothing ever bothered him. In other words, he was entirely different from Emmett. "If you want to come down you are more than welcome."

"I'll probably just stick up here. Thanks though." And with that he left me as I was. Edward never hovered and I was beginning to appreciate that.

Roughly a half and hour later I heard some guys arrive and then nothing which left me sure they were in the basement playing pool while watching the game and drinking. Something told me this was a regular occurrence at the Cullen household on weekends. Carlisle often went to various conventions and galas and Esme would go along with him. I was also asked if I was interested in going but I politely declined; I did not want to be the strange new daughter under the spotlight for all of Carlisle's distinguished, professional colleagues to ogle at and ask questions to. About twenty minutes after that I heard the front door open again. It seemed one more person had arrived and had quietly moved onto the basement. I was then left to wallow in my own misery while watching Breakfast at Tiffany's.

I was crying – wait, who am I kidding; I was a complete mess – by the end of the movie. It had come to the part where Holly was looking for Cat and Paul had followed her into the alleyway. He then sweeps her into his arms and they realize their mad love for each other. Now I had never been a sucker for Hollywood romance but there was something about the way George Peppard looked at Audrey Hepburn that just made my heart lurch for a passionate embrace like that one. It got to me, every damn time. Just as I was about to take another bite of ice cream, another knock came at my door.

"That's it!" I shouted, half-crying. "Emmett, so help me, you knock on my door one more time there will be an imprint of your face in the dry wall!"

"Alice?" The muffled voice from the other side of the door definitely did not come from Emmett. Nor did it come from Edward. It was liquid cocaine in the form of words; it was Jasper. I froze for a moment, not entirely sure what to do. When the knock came again I scurried out of bed, wiped the cookie crumbs from my sheets and put the ice cream on my desk – the last thing I needed was my 900-count Egyptian cotton to be stained with evidence of my depression. Then, he spoke again, "Alice, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but if you could just give me a second…" His voice trailed off. Before I even had time to think logically and look in a mirror, I opened the door. I was met with 5'10 of gorgeous and to say I probably looked horrifying was an understatement.

"Not the _last _person necessarily…" I admitted quietly, looking at my feet. I reminded myself why I was angry with him in the first place. Then I realized it wasn't so much anger as it was me running away from everything.

"What?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Emmett would be last," I nodded my head and looked back up from my feet. "You're slightly above him on the list."

"I guess I can take that." Then he smiled. If he did that one more time I was sure I would have a heart attack from lack of oxygen. It was confirmed. I had fallen… _hard. _


	8. Ch 8 Jasper: I Prefer It Short

_Musical Suggestion_: You Found Me - The Fray

AHHHHHHHH soooooo, I LOVE you guys. 50 reviews?! I only said 40 ahah. Well, my last essay is done and gone and handed in and I may or may not have danced down the hallway afterward. I have only one more test and then I am DONE... well... with the exception of my exams but those are pretty spread apart so I'm sure I'll survive. Now, since you guys are all fantastic, here's a longer chapter :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Jasper**

I climbed the stairs half a dozen times before actually reaching the door to what I assumed was Alice's bedroom. I had arrived an hour earlier only to find a sausage-fest in the basement. Emmett's friends littered the basement, high-fiving each other every time a touchdown was scored. I was never on the football team at school although I could easily make the team. Edward was the same way and I was sure that was why we were friends. That, however, did not mean I did not occasionally enjoy going to the Cullens' to watch a game, drink some beer and chill with the guys. That night, however, I was too restless to enjoy myself.

Edward noticed my irritable state and suggested we play a game of pool. I obliged right away; I had not been consumed by the game at all, unlike Emmett who was sitting on the edge of his seat as the Giants were down two touchdowns. Edward set the table and we began our game.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to keep asking questions until I figure it out myself?" Edward asked, taking his shot and sinking a stripe.

"I'm not sure you'd want to hear it." I admitted straight up. No guy wants to hear another guy talking about his sister, even if they weren't real siblings.

"Alice?" Edward asked a moment later, taking his second shot and scratching. "Shit."

I retrieved the white ball and positioned it correctly. "How'd you guess that one?"

"Just a hunch." Edward shrugged. He was crazy-good at knowing things without even being told. I enjoyed that talent when we were single and acted as each other's wingman. He could read a girl like a book and I could make them do just about anything. It was as if we had super-powers and it was awesome, that is, until Bella came along. Then the dynamic duo became the dynamic uno – and even that was up in the air at this point.

"I think I said something I shouldn't have." I admitted. I still wasn't entirely sure what I did wrong.

"Well, I think you're right about that one." Edward said, leaning against the bar in the basement. "She has successfully kept herself cooped up in the bedroom all week. Although, I think that has something to do with the fact she is ragingly bored here. From what I've seen, the girl is not used to staying in every night and having no friends." He paused and pondered his own observation for a moment. "What exactly did you say to her?"

"We were talking during photography and I told her about how I had to adjust to moving here a few years ago." I replayed the conversation over again in my head for the hundredth time, trying to find where I faulted. "I told her I knew how it felt."

Edward concentrated on the table for another moment before speaking, "That could have done it. She's very… irritable when it comes to talk of her situation."

"I don't get it though. What happened?" I asked. No one had told me why she had moved here from New York, just that she was coming to live with the Cullens for good. I was entirely confused.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you," Edward looked to the half-dozen guys that were piled around the television to be sure they were entirely consumed in the game. "Her situation is not an… easy one. Truthfully, I don't know much about it. All I know is that almost a year ago, Esme's sister and her brother-in-law, Alice's parents, were murdered. He was some sort of foreign diplomat and while on a business trip in India they were ambushed on their way to the airport. Esme left right away and came back a week later once she had solidified the affairs. I had only heard of Alice a little when she had returned; Esme was very private about the whole situation. Then, all of a sudden, about a month ago Esme and Carlisle sat us down and said that Alice was coming to live with us. So I'm pretty sure something happened that made Esme make the decision to bring her here. Like I said though, I know very little."

I remained silent for a moment, taking in all that I had been told. I immediately felt regret. "I had no idea."

"Well, it's not something that you would immediately assume." Edward agreed. "You should apologize though. She'll appreciate it, I'm sure."

"Yeah. I figured I should." I looked at the table and took my last shot, scratching, and losing the game.

"She's upstairs." Edward motioned upwards with a nod. "Let's hope you have more luck with her than you do with pool."

I scowled his way and snuck from the basement to the main floor of the house, allowing my feet to lead me to the stairs up. I could faintly hear the sound of a television and just knowing she was in that room, right above me, at the top of these stairs, made me nervous. I began walking up the stairs, and then turned around and walked back down. It was a pathetic sight. I did this over and over again it seemed, for a good fifteen minutes. Once I finally sucked it up, I climbed the stairs for the sixth time and knocked on her door before I had the chance to think about it.

"That's it!" I heard her shout from behind the wall. "Emmett, so help me, you knock on my door one more time there will be an imprint of your face in the dry wall!" If I didn't know any better I would have swore they were actually brother and sister. It was a genuine 'I will kill you' moment. I knew that well enough having Rosalie for a sister.

"Alice?" I asked again, letting it be known that it was not Emmett at her door. When I didn't hear anything I knocked one more time. "Alice, I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but if you could just give me a second…"

The door then slid open – it was one of those pocket doors – revealing Alice. I had never realized how… _small_ she really was; I had never seen her without heels on. She was maybe five feet tall and it was evident she had no make-up on. Her hair was flat and what she was wearing was anything but glamorous but that did not change the fact that she was absolutely _stunning_. Until that moment the only girl I had ever seen without make-up on was Rosalie, and Bella, but she didn't count. I only ever had one actual girlfriend, and I never slept over at her house so its not as if I would have seen her in the morning. Make-up, however, seemed to make no difference to Alice. She was naturally beautiful and it was all too distracting.

"Not the _last _person necessarily…" Her voice trailed off.

"What?" I chuckled; breaking out of the trance she had me in.

"Emmett would be last," she nodded and looked up from her feet. "You're slightly above him on the list."

I smiled, expecting a lot worse. "I guess I can take that."

We stared at each other for a moment in awkward silence before Alice spoke again. "You can come in, you don't have to stand in the hall. Besides, everything echoes in this house." She slid open the door a little more, welcoming me into her room.

The room was spacious and _very_ different from the last time I had seen it. The walls were painted a bright red and there were little white designs on the wall behind a _massive _bed. I pondered how much of the bed she actually slept in considering her size. On the other side of the room there was a decent sized flat screen positioned on the wall. I noticed the once-empty walk-in closet was now filled to the brim with clothing and shoes among other things. There was also a desk with an iMac and speakers, which then lead my eyes to a pint of ice cream and a half-eaten jar of peanut butter. She must have noticed me looking at it because she closed the peanut butter and put it in a cupboard above her desk.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't expect anyone to come up here."

"You don't have to apologize." I paused for a moment, hesitating. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, why?" Alice asked, not looking me in the eye.

"Well, you are eating ice cream and peanut butter and there are probably Oreos somewhere." I looked back at the television. "And you are watching an Audrey Hepburn film. Those are some pretty accurate clues." She turned to face me and I noticed her eyes were a bit puffy. "And you've been crying."

"Who are you? Sherlock Holmes?" She asked, wiping her eyes a little.

"I have a sister." I admitted. Alice nodded her head in understanding. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Well, Breakfast at Tiffany's gets to me every time. Hence my pathetic crying." She picked up the empty tub of ice cream and frowned for a moment before throwing it in the trash bin beside her desk.

"I'm sure that's not all." I pried, but not wanting to sound intrusive. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure why I cared at all. Normally the only reason I would ever willingly sit with a girl who was upset was the prospect of getting laid afterwards. I would _never_ willingly climb the stairs and genuinely ask what is wrong. "And crying is not pathetic."

Alice looked at me for a moment, a glimpse of a smile forming on her face. "Oh, it's pathetic. It sounds awful, makes you feel sick, and all it does is make your eyes all puffy." She paced around the room. "Which probably makes me look _real_ great."

"I don't think you could look bad if you tried." I was immediately taken back by what I had said and I think she was too. I didn't even think about it, just came out with it like it was nothing, as if I should be telling her this everyday.

And instead of just trying to deny it, she said softly, "Thank you." She nodded, smiling full out this time, which made me feel a little warm. "It's been a while since I've actually believed that."

"Why?" I asked, watching her smile fade. She sighed.

"It's actually retarded." She chuckled a bit. "It's entirely superficial and there are a million things wrong with the reason –"

"Alice, just tell me." I cut her off.

"My hair. It used to be long, and now it's not." Alice admitted. I had to laugh.

"To be honest," I confessed, "I've seen pictures of your long hair, and I must say that I much prefer it short."

"What?" She shook her head in confusion. "You've seen pictures?"

"Alice, come on," I shrugged. "We live in Forks, Washington, also known as the most boring place on the fucking planet. I can be almost sure that ninety-nine percent of the school has been on your Facebook. Now, don't get me wrong, your long hair was stunning, but there is just something about your short hair that separates you from everyone else."

"Great, one more reason I am different than everyone else." She mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"So you are telling me that if you had come here and blended right in with everyone else, you would be happier?" I was calling her bluff and she knew it. I did not know her very well, but it was obvious she was used to being the center of attention, all of the time.

"No. Well, yeah, in a sense. I don't know." She sighed. "Back home it was _very _different. It was as if you had to fight to be noticed, and trust me, I was good at it."

"I have no doubt about that." I chuckled and allowed her to continue.

"But here it's as if I could go to school in jeans and a ratty t-shirt and still stand out more than anyone else. It irritates me that nobody… _tries_? I'm not sure if that's the best way to describe it but it makes sense doesn't it?" She explained. "I mean apart from Edward, some blonde girl that Emmett pines over, and you…"

"You mean Rosalie?" I asked.

"Tall, blonde, completely stunning, looks as if she should be modeling for Victoria's Secret?" Alice clarified.

"Yep. Rosalie." I laughed again. "She's my sister."

"Oh." Alice looked as if she just made the connection in her head. She nodded and looked at her feet. "That makes sense."

"I don't think you should worry about what anyone thinks here." I assured after a moment. "If they have a problem with the way you are then they really aren't worth your time, are they?"

"Do you have a girlfriend, Jasper?" Alice asked, a slight smirk on her face. The question caught me a little off guard.

"Nope."

"Surprising." Alice narrowed her eyes and pondered for a moment. I would have killed in that moment to be able to be inside her head. That and brush the hair from her face and… "Well, you certainly know how to talk to women."

"I thought so." I admitted. "Until you came along. I have to apologize for anything I might have said to upset you the other day. It really wasn't my intention."

"I know it wasn't." Alice admitted, taking my apology. "I was not in a particularly good mood that day and I completely overreacted. So there really is no need to apologize."

"So does this make us friends?" I asked, trying to conceal the giant smile that was about to break over my face.

"Yeah," she agreed, nodding her head and smiling, "friends."


	9. Ch 9 Alice: Cardiac Arrest

_Musical Suggestion: Friends - Band of Skulls_

AN: Hello all! I just want to say once more a big THANK YOU for all the reviews I have received. I have only ONE MORE day of school left so hopefully I'll be able to post more frequently (I already have the next chapter after this written, I'll post when I hit at least 80 reviews, you guys can do it, I believe in you :)) And just to clear up something that has popped up in a few reviews: Alice is not anorexic or bulemic. She has always had a small appetite - this will be expanded on once I start exploring her life in NYC a little more. Anyways, ENJOY and REVIEW!

Oh, _and PS, _Enjoy the nice weather too ;)_  
_

* * *

**Alice**

I had a friend. Jasper Hale was my friend.

I spent the entire weekend pining over the fact I had actually made a friend in Forks.

It was pathetic, really, because in New York I had loads of friends; everyone wanted to be my friend. Here, well, it was different. If I wasn't stared at like an anomaly of epic proportions it might have been easier to fit it. Or perhaps decking myself out in Bella-drab would have worked. Nevertheless, I had made a friend, even if he was originally a friend of Edward's and regardless of the fact I had found myself dreaming of naughty things that included him. Never had I ever experienced this type and scale of infatuation, this fast, with anyone before.

The weekend passed by infinitely slower and more boring than the previous weekend. I had, quite literally, finished everything I could possibly do for school. So then, out of sheer boredom, I employed the help of Emmett to re-arrange my room.

"But you just redecorated it?" He asked as he sat over a giant bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Emmett, I just need you to move my bed and dresser… and maybe my desk." I begged. "And I might need you to hook my television up again on a different wall."

With one flash of puppy-dog eyes, he was won over. We spent the entire day reorganizing my bedroom. After finally settling on the appropriate places for everything I relieved Emmett of his duties but, like Emmett would, he stayed and helped me re-arrange all of the little things. Once we were finished for good I treated him to pizza from his favorite place and we sat and talked and laughed over some greasy monstrosity that Emmett decided on. Aside from the one piece I could barely finish, he ate the whole thing. What had previously been a dreadfully boring day had become not so bad.

That night Emmett, Edward, Bella – I was beginning to think she lived at the Cullen's and just climbed down the lattice that lead up to Edward's bedroom every morning – and I sat down with Carlisle and Esme to watch a movie once they had returned home from their gala. Apparently it was a Sunday night tradition that they always had and, since it was my first time attending one of these little events, they let me decide on the movie. I chose the 1942 classic _Casablanca_ and we all piled comfortably on the three massive white sofas. Esme had prepared a variety of gourmet snacks and had arranged them on the coffee table.

Amidst the continuous dialogue and romance between Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman, I stole glances at the people around me. Carlisle was sitting upright on the sofa to my right with Esme cuddled into his side. His strong arm held her close. They reminded me of the main characters in the movie. Edward was lying down on the other couch with Bella lying on his chest. As much disdain as I had towards her constant presence in the house, they were definitely cute and madly in love with each other, it was evident. This left Emmett lounging beside me with his feet propped up on a footstool and one arm slouched over the top of the couch. It was just long enough to reach around my shoulders. I felt immediately comforted by his affection. If anyone was concerned with making sure I was feeling at home it was Emmett. From the moment I had arrived he had stepped in to make sure that I was completely at ease. As much as it bothered me sometimes, I did love him for it. Esme and Carlisle were also incredibly supportive, making life as easy as possible for me. From Esme making me all the vegetarian meals she could muster, to Carlisle making sure I was experiencing every luxury I did while back in New York as best he could; they had definitely become a driving force in my life. Even Edward and Bella made me feel at home in their own, less-bodacious, way. I had made more progress in those two weeks in Forks than I had in months spent at the Ostroff Center.

It was the first time since my arrival that I had realized they had made me a part of their family without question.

And it was then that I realized I did not want to be a part of anything else. They were my family now, and I was more than content with that.

When I woke Monday morning my room was oddly brighter than usual. I groaned, imagining I had fallen asleep with the light on but when I realized I was wrong I flew out of bed to the French doors that lead to a small balcony. I threw them open and basked in the gloriously warm sunshine. It was the first time I had seen the sun since leaving New York and I was instantly in a good mood. I showered, did my hair and make-up, and got dressed in record time. For once I met everyone in the kitchen for breakfast. Edward had already left to pick Bella up, but Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were all there.

"Pancakes, dear?" Esme said, beaming with joy. It seemed the weather had put everyone in a good mood. "They're chocolate chip."

"Sure, I'll have one." I answered. The prospect of some chocolaty goodness made me feel a little warm inside for once. It was strange considering I had never been one to eat breakfast. Esme plated a decent sized pancake and gave it to me with a smile. I turned to join Emmett at the breakfast bar and his face was stricken with shock. When I sat down beside him he turned back towards his heaping portion of pancakes drenched in syrup, content that he would not have to force me to choke down an apple.

"Oh, Alice." Esme said, nudging Carlisle who was standing beside her with the paper in his hand, drinking a cup of tea. He immediately looked towards me and smiled.

"Something arrived for you today." He informed me, motioning me to follow him. I was entirely confused considering all my things had arrived from New York except…

When I made the realization I pushed forward and bolted outside. In the driveway, looking particularly sparkly in the morning sunlight was my canary yellow Porsche nine-eleven. I let out a rather bodacious squeal and embraced the hood of the car. I never got the chance to drive it much in the city, as the traffic always made me nervous when behind the wheel, but my father had it delivered out to our house in the Hamptons so I could drive it in the summers. I had completely forgotten I had requested to have it brought here.

"Emmmeeeeeeeettttttttt!" I squealed, running back into the house to grab my bag. "We're leaving and I'm driving!"

Without a word he appeared in the foyer with his backpack, ready to go. He had an amused smirk on his face as he followed me out the door. He gave Esme her kiss goodbye, as he did every morning, and I, quite literally, jumped into Carlisle's arms, giving him the biggest hug I could muster. I'm not sure why, but it felt right. At first he was a little surprised but hugged me back tightly. I could tell he was smiling. I gave Esme a hug as well and off Emmett and I went. I put the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life. I looked over only to see Emmett cramming himself into the passenger seat. His legs were pushed up against his chest and he was hunched over, attempting to fit in the car property.

"Could you have decided on something a little bigger, perhaps?" He chuckled. The situation really allowed me to realize the difference in our sizes. I just laughed and pulled out of the long driveway, onto the main road, and into Forks.

"Alice," Emmett had a 'this is just a reminder' tone to his voice, "you are going at least 20 over the limit."

"Shhhhhhhhh." I shook my head and continued driving. I was not about to let him squash my fun. The sun was shining gloriously and I could tell that everyone that we passed took at least a five second look at the car. I didn't blame them; it was a _hot_ car. The reaction was no different when we arrived in the school parking lot. The looks we were getting were absolutely hilarious. Emmett had to remind me that the closest some of these kids have gotten to seeing a car this nice was on their dial-up Internet and ads in magazines. I, once again, sauntered out of the car, entirely confident in myself. I took what Jasper had said to heart. I may have been the new girl, but I knew there was so much more than that, as did everyone else.

My first class went by too quickly. I was growing to love the way the teacher lectured and it still bothered me that the only other person that ever paid full attention was Bella, I learned that she loved history as much as I did and, for that reason, I was growing to like her a little more. The last five minutes of class were the longest five minutes of my life. I knew that as soon as that bell rang I would be off to photography where I would get to see Jasper again.

The way I felt around him was entirely foreign to me. I had never felt this way about anyone before. There had been men that took an interest to me back home but I never gave them the time of day. I was never interested in relationships; just the occasional flirting and I didn't mind the attention that I received in return. This, however, was utterly different. I had experienced butterflies for the first time in my life whenever the thought of him crossed my mind. The prospect of physically seeing him made me feel as if my insides were going to literally pour from my mouth. I was crazy about him, and I was fucking terrified.

I walked through the hallway towards my photography classroom not even paying mind to anything going on around me. I had never been so nervous. Since Friday night, when Jasper had come to talk to me, I had not been able to stop wondering what his intentions were. If he really did not care he would not have bothered coming to apologize, but the fact that he came upstairs alone gave some indication that he was remotely concerned with my feelings. In reality he had not said anything wrong, I would have understood if he thought I was just crazy, but even though he had no idea what I was upset about he still came to make sure that I knew he was sorry. That alone left me wondering what he was really thinking beneath those blue eyes.

When I entered the classroom, he was already there standing casually with the same group he was with before. I was half-expecting him to come over to me but he didn't. He just smiled my way and watched as I took my seat in the center of the room. He did not look away, even though he was still participating in the conversation with the people around him. The girl, Lauren, was there too, paying an infinite amount of attention to him. He stood out from the group like a glowing, golden Chryselephantine statue amidst some dull marble, Roman copies.

When the teacher excused us from the room after saying his token five words, Jasper's head motioned towards the door. For a second I didn't realize what he was insinuating but then I realized he was motioning for me to go so he could follow. I got up from my seat casually and left the room. When I arrived at my locker I turned to face the corner. Five seconds later Jasper rounded it, all smiles. The saying 'my heart skipped a beat' is an understatement; I did not realize that when your heart skipped a beat it felt as if you were going into cardiac arrest. It was confirmed; I was a moron.


	10. CH 10 Jasper: A Stealthy Exit

_Musical Suggestion: Souls On Ten - The Almost _

AN: TOTALLY my bad for taking so long to post this. As I've already mentioned I am amidst exams right now and I thought I would have a little more free time than I actually do. Thankfully I only have one more left (Greek Philosophy - exhilarating I know) which means I will have infinitely more free time very soon. This chapter is longer and filled with more Alice/Jasper interaction so I hope you'll all enjoy. The music I've assigned to this chapter is from one of my favourite bands of all time so I highly recommend checking them out as there will be a lot of their stuff assigned to this story. Also, I'm making a few new graphics for this story so I'll probably post the link to them with the next chapter. If you want to see some of the previous stuff I have made for it check out p3rfume[dot]deviantart[dot]com. Let me know what you think! And remember **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!**

Oh, and I totally apologize if there are any mistakes in this as I have not done a great job editing it, I wanted to get it posted as soon as I could. I'm a terrible person, sorry :(**  
**

* * *

**Jasper**

I could not believe the effect that Alice had on me; it was _uncanny_. Even just standing in her room, a foot away from her, talking, left me completely breathless. It was disgusting how much I was attracted to her, even in her sweatpants.

I left her room after an hour of conversation; I was sure that Emmett would have noticed my absence and wondered where I had gone off too. The last thing I needed was him to find me in Alice's room. Something told me he would rip my head off if he found out I was interested in his 'baby sister' (as he described her) even though he was completely infatuated with mine. Emmett had never been a fan of my actions and he seemingly knew the majority of my dirty deeds with other girls. I'm not sure he would appreciate my interest in Alice, but with her it was entirely different. For once I wanted someone for who they were and not what they could do to me in bed. Having Alice around seemed to hold me back from sleeping around, which was something I just naturally did. For the first time ever I wanted a real relationship. And that alone scared the shit out of me.

That night, after Rosalie had picked me up from the Cullens' place and after I was good and wasted, all I could do is think of her, which only resulted in my body rebelling against me. Whenever this happened I normally would just give one of my regulars a call and it would be over with within the hour, but this time, that was never an option that crossed my mind. I knew it wouldn't help; the only thing that would help would be _her_. Needless to say I spent a good majority of the night in pain as I willed for sleep to come. The rest of the weekend was brutal, not being able to see her and not thinking of a legitimate excuse to 'stop by' their house. Edward was spending the entire weekend with Bella and I silently cursed her for it. He was my only way in.

When Monday morning arrived, however, I was more than anticipating second period. I arrived at the room before anyone else, awaiting the moment in which Alice would arrive. Lauren arrived second, immediately taking a spot a few inches closer to me than was really necessary.

"You didn't call me this weekend." She brushed her fingers through my hair and I pulled back, not having any of it. There wasn't any part of my body that wanted her to touch me. She was probably the biggest mistake I ever made.

"I was busy." I said in attempts to make it blatantly obvious that I was done screwing around with her. I was thankful that more people arrived before she could say anything else. I started taking to a few other people, Lauren still beside me, and to be honest, she was wearing far too much perfume. That was another thing about Alice that I found; she smelt _fantastic_, even from a few feet away. It was not a significantly strong scent, but it was just enough to make it incredibly sexy. I was convinced that everything about her was sexy in a way. I kept peering over to the door, waiting for Alice to walk through. When she finally did, I did not take my eyes from her. Much to my satisfaction, she starred right back. I was not about to look away; I wanted her to know that I was completely and utterly infatuated with her.

With a sudden edge of confidence I motioned for her to leave so I could follow and she received the nod exactly the way in which it was intended. I followed her out, leaving a few steps between us to make sure no one suspected anything. When I rounded the corner I found her standing at her locker, weight shifted on her one foot, heels significantly higher than they had been before. I figured that was due to the nice weather. I had only seen her wear one pair of boots that weren't high heels. They were thigh-high, suede, and I remembered that she had worn them with an over-sized men's dress shirt. The girl had so much style it was hard to fathom most of the time. Once I let myself wonder if what was underneath was just as fashionable as what was on top; that thought alone did terrible things to me. I had never wanted someone so bad in my life.

"Morning." She said as I approached. I had to take a minute to make sure my words came out right.

"Morning," was all I could muster.

"So," Alice began as she threw her stuff in her locker. "Do we just walk around and do nothing in this class, because that is the sense I've gotten so far?"

"Pretty much." I chuckled. That was the main reason anyone took photography. "I think I am the only one that actually does anything."

"So you're an avid photographer I take it?" She asked, leaning up against the locker, and folded her arms over her chest.

"It's what I want to go to school for." I admitted. I had always wanted to be a professional photographer. I'm not sure why, but I think it had something to do with the fact that it was guaranteed to get me out of this place. I could never be an established photographer in Forks; that just was not happening.

"Interesting." She was quiet for a moment and then, with a burst of energy, blurted out, "We're going outside!" And then she turned quick on her heels and moved fast towards the door. I was entirely confused until we emerged from the school and were met with bursting rays of sunlight. It was the first time I had felt the warmth of sunlight in a very long time. I basked in it for a moment and turned to Alice, who was also basking in the sunlight, spinning, around and around in circles. Without even thinking, I grabbed my camera and snapped a picture. I'm not even sure she had noticed, and I'm not sure I had ever been so excited about developing a picture before. That was the one downside to SLR cameras. It was in that moment I felt as if I could take a million pictures of her just living in the moment she was. Now, don't get me wrong, whenever the sun shone here there were very few people that actually went to class, but I had never seen someone so happy to see it's light. There were dozens of people around us, lounging on the grass, sitting on cars and at picnic tables, walking around, laughing, but in that very moment all I could see was her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked out of nowhere. I was not even sure where I wanted to go. I just wanted to be with her… away from here.

She stopped spinning on a dime and starred at me for a moment. Then she smiled, "Definitely."

When I had arrived that morning I had immediately noticed the bright, canary-yellow Porsche that was sitting in the parking lot. I found myself chuckling out loud, assuming that it was Alice's. There was no other option. I was not surprised when I then noticed her getting out of the driver's seat. She was already walking towards the school before Emmett had even squeezed himself out of the front seat. I'm not sure I've ever laughed so hard. Rosalie had even noticed. She said, "No wonder he drives that giant jeep." I think it might have been the first time I had ever heard her pay any mind to Emmett. Little did she know he had been crazy over her since we had moved here a few years back.

Alice walked – wait, no, _pranced_ – to the car and climbed into the front seat. I had never seen her so happy and, quite frankly, never wanted to see her in a bad mood again. There was just something about the way she hopped around, not bothered by anything, that made her shine even more than usual. I climbed into the seat next to her and she sped off out of the parking lot. Talk about a stealthy exit. Emmett was going to murder me.

I was pretty sure she was just turning aimlessly, without any clue of where she was or where we were going. So I began directing her towards the only place I knew had anything decent to do; Port Angeles. I knew that with the way she was driving we would get there in no time. After about a half an hour she finally asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Port Angeles." I answered, nodding my head. She looked at me, confused, but with no intention of turning back around. We arrived at the edge of the town a few minutes later. Alice parked in the first available spot along the strip and hopped out of the car. I followed and put a few quarters in the parking meter. The town was pretty busy for a Monday afternoon due to the beautiful sunshine. Shops had their doors and windows propped open, there were some table's set outside a few of the cafes and you could see a bunch of people scattered along the beach at the end of the strip.

"So what are we doing?" Alice asked, the hop in her step was still extremely prevalent. "You're the expert here."

"How about Starbucks?" I asked. It was always my first stop whenever I came to Port Angeles. I kept walking until I realized that Alice was no longer beside me. I turned around, only to find her paused dead in her tracks, staring at me with a look of shock plastered over her face.

"Starbucks?" Her voice sounded strained. "Like a real Starbucks?"

"Yeah?" I said, partially forming a question with my tone. I was a little confused until she let out a high-pitched squealed and did this little dance. "Excited?"

"You think?" She stopped and bounced back to my side, looping her arm through mine without hesitation. "I have not had a Starbucks in what feels like forever!"

I was back in my element. I silently praised the developers of Port Angeles for deciding to build a Starbucks.

Alice chatted away, keeping her arm latched onto mine. Talking to her seemed to be effortless. The conversation went from what television shows were the best to watch in a marathon to what our favorite music was. We did not have a lot in common but I was starting to realize that it was better that way. She had been the only girl ever that had not tried to prove anything. Alice was Alice, and that was exactly the way I liked her.

When we arrived at Starbucks we went right to the front. I paid for her extremely complicated, grande-latte thing, much to her dismay, and ordered just a regular coffee for myself. When we received our order we walked to the patio and sat down at an open table. Out of her bag she pulled a pair of giant, bug-eyed sunglasses and put them on her face. I had never understood the appeal of those things, but they seemed to suit her.

"Why can't it be like this all the time?" Alice asked, crossing her legs and basking in the sunlight.

"That would be nice. Even after years of being here I still have not gotten used to it." I said.

"Where are you from, originally?" She inquired. "Somewhere south I presume."

I laughed, she had obviously picked up on the hint of the accent I once had. "Texas. My Ma still lives there."

"You live here with your Dad then?"

"Yep, and Rosalie." I looked at my feet.

"Don't get along with him?" It was as if she could read my mind. It was getting strange.

"Not really, no." I admitted. It wasn't as if I had too, she seemed to know it herself. "How could you tell?"

"You looked at your feet when I brought him up." Alice informed me.

"And you're a psychiatrist?"

"Well, I've seen enough of them to remember what they point out." She admitted and paused for a moment. "Looking down or away means that you are avoiding something. Tell me about it."

I looked at her for a moment. She had removed her sunglasses so I could see her eyes. They were filled with genuine concern and affection. Then, as if there was no hesitation, the words came flowing out. "My mother and father started having troubles when I was around ten years old, Rosalie was eleven. They had never been particularly affectionate towards each other from what I can remember; they are two completely different people, but it seemed to go downhill very fast. My Dad was a high school teacher and had been having an affair with student of his for at least a year when my mother had caught him. She gave him the chance to end it, to try and fix things, but he just wound up getting his mistress pregnant. When my mother caught wind of this she went to the school and had him fired. The school then informed the parents of the girl and they left the state." I paused for a moment. Alice was still looking my way. She nodded her head to urge me to keep going. "In the middle of the divorce my mother started drinking heavily. My father was trying everything he could to get sole custody of us. The judge wasn't having it until one night my mother, who was far too drunk at the time, decided she was leaving the house and taking us with her. Rosalie and I never said anything even though we knew she was drunk; we just got into the car and off she drove. She made it onto the onramp of the freeway, that's when she lost control of the vehicle and totaled it."

Alice's eyes widened for a moment and looked away. "We're you okay?"

"Rosalie broke her arm." I answered. "And apart from some nasty bruises, I was fine."

"What about your Ma?" Alice asked.

I looked away for a moment. "Physically, she was fine. Mentally, however, shattered." I looked back to Alice and she nodded her head as if she knew exactly what I meant, and for the first time ever, I felt as if somebody genuinely understood.

Alice was quiet for a moment before continuing, "What happened after that?"

"Well, my father felt it was necessary to use that incident in court. He was granted immediate custody of us." I tried not to spit at the words. My father's actions so many years ago had destroyed both Rosalie and I. We needed a mother, and the woman our father married after moving to Forks was anything but. It's surprising Rosalie turned out as well as she did. "Then we moved here. He married my evil, twenty-six year old stepmother and lived happily ever after."

"Twenty-six?" Alice chuckled. "That's a little scandalous."

"You think?" I had to laugh. It just defined the sleaze my father was. "It doesn't matter though. I am getting out of here as soon as I turn eighteen."

"And where is it you are going to go?" Alice asked. A slight glimmer in her eye appeared.

"Back to Texas. I'd give anything to live with my Ma again." I admitted honestly.

"Well, at least you can go back to her." Alice looked at her feet, taking in a few deep breaths with her eyes closed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She had offered her ears to me, it was only right I do the same.

"I can't… just yet." Alice looked back towards me. I knew that it would take her a while to talk about it, I mean, Edward and Emmett did not even know the full story, but I was okay with that. It was not as if I was going anywhere anytime soon.

Unless it was with her, that is.


	11. Ch 11 Edward: I Tried

I'm a terrible terrible terrible terrible x8762q34873624 person. I have not abandoned this story, I swear.

I want to say my computer crashed and I lost everything... but I didn't.

Basically my excuse is that I've been working and playing rugby. And when I'm not doing either of those things all I really want to do is sleep.

But it's been long enough. I'm going to stop being lazy. I swear I will never make you wait that long again. Thank the torrential downpour that is currently happening in Southern Ontario as it keeps reminding me of Forks.

This chapter is rather short, but I am almost done the next which is quite long and mushy as hell (you'll love it i'm sure)

Review! Even though I really don't deserve it.

Once again, I'm terrible.

* * *

**Edward**

Jasper had a thing for Alice. It was confirmed. The moment he went upstairs to apologize to her I was sure of it. I had been debating the possibility for a while, ever since the first time I pointed her out to him to be exact. Just the way he had looked at her had given some evidence of infatuation. Besides that, he had been ignoring the various advances he was receiving from the waste of air, Lauren. I had been attempting for years to get him to drop her. It seems Alice did the trick in a matter of seconds.

The day started off rather well, much to my surprise. Bella had stayed over the night before and we woke up just in time for her to get home before Charlie figured out where she was. I picked her up an hour later, giving us enough time to grab some breakfast before heading off to school. The weather was spectacular – it was the first time the sun had come out in months. Everything had been going pretty well, that is, until lunchtime.

Bella and I were walking around the perimeter of the school, along with the majority of the student population, enjoying the sunshine, when Emmett bounded up to us with an expression that resembled anger and worry all at once.

"Where's Alice?" He demanded, almost entirely out of breath. I looked to the parking lot only to find that Alice's bright, canary-yellow Porsche that had arrived from New York this morning was gone.

"Seems she's not here, Emmett." I answered, continuing to walk.

"No shit." Emmett concluded, following us. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, Emmett, I don't. I'm not one to keep tabs on a seventeen year old girl who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." We both knew that wasn't true, Alice had her issues, but I still did not feel the need to know where she was one hundred percent of the time.

"You sure? Because a few people have told me they saw her leave with that sleaze-bag friend of yours." Emmett spat, stopping right in front of us. Emmett was not a fan of Jasper. When it was just the guys hanging out, Emmett didn't mind Jasper, he just did not agree with some of Jasper's tendencies. I bet Emmett was just waiting for Jasper to go after Alice, as if he dreamt about it in his sleep so he could finally have a reasonable excuse to kick his ass.

"You have nothing to worry about. If they are together then I am sure it was because Alice wanted to be with him." I stated. Bella nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Alice is capable of killing a full grown man if they do something out of line, Emmett." Bella added. She was right; Alice was a ruthless beast at five-foot nothing.

"That and you don't want her to start hating you Emmett." I argued. She was an independent person, the last thing I was sure she wanted was someone who kept tabs on her and told her she couldn't do something. I had only known her a short amount of time, but I knew well enough that it would only make her want to defile the rules even more. "I understand that you are protective of her, but she's a big girl."

Emmett sighed angrily and walked away, shouting back, "You two are useless to me."

I looked at Bella and shrugged. I had tried, and you couldn't blame me for that.


	12. Ch 12 Alice: The Inevitable Progresses

_Musical Suggestion: Heavy In Your Arms - Florence & The Machine_

I have a fun story... actually not really but I like it and I feel as if I should share.

The musical suggestion for this story is actually from the Eclipse soundtrack for those who have not heard it yet (I'm not a huge fan of the movies but the soundtracks are pretty freaking fantastic if I must say). This chapter was actually entirely different from what I had originally planned - a lot darker and angsty, in truth. This was inspired by this song so I highly recommend you listening to it before/while you are reading it. I was originally going to wait a few chapters before I turned to the dark side but when you have inspiration you have to run wild with it, right?

I feel good about this chapter so let me know what you think. Let me know if the dark direction pleases you.

Stephanie

* * *

**Alice**

The rest of the day in Port Angeles was pure bliss. Jasper and I walked barefoot down the beach for what seemed like hours. He then took me to a little vegan café for dinner – how he knew I was a vegetarian is still a mystery. He also paid for everything, something that I was not used to at all. He threw out the excuse that I had driven there so it was only right that he pay for dinner, that and something to do with the fact that I am a lady and ladies don't pay for anything in the company of a man. Even from Texas, Jasper's Ma had raised her boy right.

Over the course of the afternoon, Jasper talked about his Ma more and it only made me yearn to meet her. She sounded kind, sweet and affectionate – the dictionary definition of a mother. I could picture Jasper's mother in my head; blonde curly hair like his with a touch of grey, sun bleached skin, old faded jeans, her hands dirtied with soil from her garden. In a sense, the way he talked about her reminded me of my own mother, only in two completely different exteriors. My picture of her was confirmed when Jasper later pulled out an old faded picture of him as a little boy, with the same golden locks, being held by this beautiful woman. The fact he carried it with him melted my heart.

The sun was setting behind us as we walked back to where the car was parked. We had been silent for a few moments, comfortably walking side by side, only accompanied by the sounds of the tide coming in, the faint murmur of people enjoying their dinners in the warm evening, and the click of my heels against the pavement. I had been thinking of all the things Jasper had told me about his Ma. I'm not sure why I was so mesmerized by it, but I felt he had to know what I thought.

"Jasper," I said, breaking the silence. "Your Ma seems like the most amazing person."

He looked at his feet for a moment, slowing his pace. "You really think that? Even after everything that I told you about her and my father?"

"You see, to me, everybody is like a scale. Everyone makes mistakes, some bigger than others, but in reality making an error in judgment is bound to happen, it's in our nature. At the same time, everyone at some point does some good things. You just have to figure out which side outweighs the other." I stopped walking and put my hand on his arm. "Your Ma is a good person, just like she raised you to be."

Then, as if I had simply hit a switch, there was a smile on Jasper's face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied and continued walking. A second later, I felt a rough, but warm hand between my fingers. I looked down to see Jasper's intertwined perfectly with mine. Breathing became a little more difficult after that. The butterflies that had made a home of my stomach were fluttering even more vigorously the moment he touched me. I felt my cheeks redden with blush as we continued down the strip. We arrived at my car minutes later and the last thing I wanted to do was let go. Jasper stopped for a moment and took my hand to his lips before walking to the passenger door. It took me a moment to comprehend what had happened. The kiss left a pleasant sting running up my arm and it took a lot of effort to move. It was confirmed, I was utterly head over heels for Jasper.

The entire way home we sat in a comfortable silence once again. Jasper spoke only once we hit the city limits, giving me directions to his home. The house was nothing like the Cullen's home. It was a medium-sized, jerrybuilt country style home with no landscaping and very little character. Parked in the driveway were an old Grand Cherokee and a faded Toyota Corola. I peered around the yard; curious as to the life Jasper was forced to live. I did not want to say I pitied him and his sister, but there was a significant ache in my heart. They deserved much more than this.

Jasper must have caught me looking around because he cleared his throat, grabbing my attention. I smiled as genuine as I could. "See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be counting down the minutes." He answered as he climbed out of the passenger seat. I watched him walk up the cracked tile pathway and into his house. I drove away once the front door closed, removing him from my sight. His luster shone brighter against the dull house. It only made me realize how much more he really was.

I arrived at home a half an hour later, after stopping to grab a coffee from the little diner along the main street of Forks. It was nothing like the delicious Starbucks I enjoyed earlier that day but it did the trick. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I dropped Jasper off. For the first time in ages I felt alive again, not at my full capacity, but more alive than the just barely breathing state I had been in for months. Even if it was little, I was beginning to notice that there were reasons to live again. As I pulled into the driveway of my new home I thought about those reasons. My Aunt Esme's family had quickly become my own and if I could not have my own family then they were a close second. I felt at ease that they cared for me and that was more than I could ever ask for. My school wasn't as bad as I made it out to seem. I decided that I just needed to get through the two remaining years of high school and then I would be back off to New York for university. It was not that far away in reality; I would make it. Then there was Jasper. Even though I was not quite sure what to make of him yet, he definitely added a spark back into my life.

I entered the house completely unaware of the greeting I was to receive from Emmett.

"Where the HELL were YOU?" Emmett screeched as he bounded down the winding staircase that was the central feature of the foyer. I was afraid one of his feet were going to break right through the stairs he was hitting them so hard.

"I was out? What's the big fuss?" I removed my shoes and wiped the dirt off the bottom of them before facing the six foot five brute that was obviously not very happy with me.

"Do you know what time it is, Alice?" Emmett was flailing his arms in the air like I chicken. It was quite comical.

I looked to the white gold, Tiffany watch on my wrist and read the time, "Nine thirteen."

"Funny," Emmett crossed his arms across his massive chest, still not happy. "Where were you?"

"Out?" I was entirely confused as to why he was upset. What was once comical was now getting frustrating.

"With who, Alice?"

"Give it a rest Emmett! Good god." I began to make my way towards the stairs before Emmett stood in front of me, blocking my way. "Sorry I was entirely unaware that I had to report to you my whereabouts every moment of the day. Last time I checked you weren't a parent."

"You know what, fine, don't answer me. It actually doesn't matter because I already know you were with that douche, Jasper Hale." Emmett spat at me as if I had committed a terrible crime. It was obvious Emmett was not a fan of Jasper.

"And so what if I was, Emmett? You are not responsible for me, nor do you have any right to question my actions." I was not about to cower to his absurd attitude. Until then I had not realized that Esme and Carlisle had entered the foyer to see what was going on. "Now let me go to my room."

Emmett, however, did not budge.

"You have no idea, Alice, he is not someone I want you hanging around with."

"And I'm not sure if that is up to you to decide." I jousted back at him. I was about ready to break all of his toes, as they were closer in reach than his face. I shoved past him to gain access to the stairs.

"Alice, you're making a huge mistake." He warned as I kept walking.

"Then I will figure that out in due time."

"Please Al-" Emmett began one last time before Carlisle intervened.

"Emmett, that's enough." And with that said I was left in silence, just as I preferred.

The night was a dangerous time for me. Lately my slumber had been sounder, but not then. To say the night was horrifying was an understatement. I could not go longer than twenty minutes without waking up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. It started out as the usual terror. I would be sitting in the limousine with my parents, as if I had been on the trip to Dubai with them. I was used to this scarily familiar image by now. The sound of my father speaking into his Blackberry, my mother rummaging through her Prada handbag for her compact and the hustle and bustle of the city around us was prevalent. Then, as real as if I had been there, the car was ambushed. My father yelling, the sight of my mother's gold-encrusted compact hitting the ground, a gun to my face, the pull of the trigger, screams, then silence. This was typical.

What happened next was not so typical.

It was as if I had hit rewind.

I was back in the car, father talking, mother rummaging, Dubai bustling. Everything was the same until I felt a rough but warm touch on my hand. I look to my left and sitting there was Jasper, smiling that heart-pulling smile, dressed in professional attire as if he had accompanied us on the trip. This was not right; he was not supposed to be there. I knew what was supposed to happen next; we were all to be killed, there was no way he could be there. I feel a lump in my throat, my palms begin to sweat, I want to tell him that we were in danger and I want him to tell me that everything was different now, everything was all right, and we were safe. His smile begins to disappear as he notices the look on my face. Within moments time begins to speed up. I want to scream but I can't; the stop button was nowhere to be found. Then, as if I am the narrator to my own nightmare, the inevitable progresses.

The car is ambushed.

My father is reaching for his gun.

My mother is screaming.

The gold encrusted compact flies past my face and shatters on the floor.

Only now, I am watching Jasper fly in front of me, attempting to push the attackers from the car.

This time the gun that is meant to be in front of my face is in front of his.

I hear the gut-wrenching click of the trigger.

Then silence.

The dream does not end and this is a first.

I'm alive and in front of me lay three dead bodies.

I scream in anguish.

Then, I'm awake. The scream echoes through my bedroom. It is the only reminder I have of the nightmare. I must have found the stop button… but it was too late.

I watched the sun come up cradling a bottle of tequila in my arms; one that I had stolen from downstairs. I felt terrible about it but it was the only option. I needed to be numb and getting stark-raving drunk seemed to be the right way to go. My alarm sounded at six thirty and I stumbled pathetically out of bed, taking extra caution in putting the cap back on the bottle and safely hidden in the back of my armoire. I took a cold shower in attempts to sober myself but it was not working. I was drunk and there was no way I could drive to school. I attempted to get ready as best I could. I left my hair curly because it was easy and it took me twice as long to do my makeup. Normally I was okay at getting myself ready while drunk but this morning was twice as hard because I was drunk and exhausted. I left my room dressed in the first outfit I tried on, decided that my Marc Jacobs Ballerina flats were a good idea, and didn't even take the time to change my bag.

Once I made it down the stairs alive, I slipped out the front door and sat down on the front and waited for Emmett to come out. I waited and waited, but he never came out. I heard the door open and close.

"I think you need a jacket." Edward spoke from behind me. He held out my white Prada pea coat and I took it from him, not realizing how much colder it was than the day before. "Emmett left early."

"Thanks." I muttered out as I struggled to get it on. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Of course." Edward silently walked to his modest silver Volvo and I stumbled after him before climbing into the front seat. After only a moment, Edward opened the door and climbed out again; I was too inebriated to comprehend why. He got back in a moment later and cleared his throat, catching my attention. In his hand he held my bag; I had left it on the front porch.

I sighed, embarrassed before slurring out a thank you. He nodded; I was ninety percent sure he could still smell the tequila on my breath. "I think flats were a good idea," was all he said.

I wanted to vomit, but his floor mats were too clean.

We picked up Bella on the way to school and when she opened the door, my head was between my legs. Without even asking she carefully slid my seat forward and climbed into the back seat. She rubbed my back the whole way to school and helped me sit up once we were parked in the parking lot. If I wasn't so drunk I would be embarrassed, but at that moment it was heavenly to have someone as gentle as her take care of me.

I managed to get myself safely into the school and to my first period class. Edward informed me that he had left the Volvo open just incase I needed to sleep. In that moment I realized he cared just as much as Emmett did but showed it in a different way. The thought almost made me cry, but I was very sure that was the alcohol's fault. Getting through history was a struggle. The teacher was discussing various Greek temple plans and I knew that I should have been listening but it was hard enough keeping my eyes open let alone taking proper notes. Once class was over I went on my way to my next period, feeling gradually sicker every step I took towards the room. I could not let Jasper see me like this. So instead, I turned back towards my locker and stood there until the hallways emptied. When I was finally alone, I collapsed against the metal door and counted the seconds between my breaths, trying very hard not to vomit. Just the thoughts of Jasper made my hands begin to tremble. I questioned what the nightmare meant and decided that whatever the meaning was it couldn't be good. My heart ached, it was as if I wanted him but wanted to avoid him at the same time. I was a mess and he did not deserve to be dragged into it. He was not a janitor; and it was not his responsibility to clean up my life.

Hearing footsteps down the hallway only made me feel worse, but as hard as I tried I could not bring myself to stand up. I felt my forehead hit my knees and I closed my eyes, willing the footsteps to go away, but they didn't. I heard them get closer, round the corner, then stop.

"Alice?" The sweet southern accent sent a chill down my spine; it made me want to cry. He had to stay away from me or he was going to get killed, ambushed by the same men that haunted my nightmares. All I could hear was Jasper coming closer, him bending down; then I felt his rough but warm hand touch my hand. It was as if it were the nightmare all over again, only this time it was painfully beautiful because in the back of my mind I knew he was actually there, ready to catch me as I fell further and further into oblivion.


	13. Ch 13 Jasper: Team Rosalie For The Win

_Musical Suggestion: You Found Me - The Fray_

Soo, this chapter was a hard one to write. I'm not sure why exactly, but I found it incredibly difficult to figure out which angle I wanted to take with it. So I'm really hoping you are happy with the result. I already have the next chapter started so hopefully if all goes well it'll be up later this week. Enjoy and Review please! Reviewing only encourages me to update faster so by even writing a few little words would be more than helpful.

steph

* * *

**Jasper**

Alice was drunk, and not the unnecessarily loud, have no brain filter and take your clothes off kind of drunk. She was weeping, completely disheveled, reeked of liquor, and it looked as if she had not gotten one morsel of sleep. I had seen this kind of drunk way too many times and it almost hurt just as much because I was actually beginning to care about her. No matter the case it was beginning to seem as if all the important women in my life had turned to alcohol to solve their problems. First my Ma, then Rosalie, and now Alice – I, no matter how mad I was at my mother and sister, never gave up and never stopped loving them, and I was not about ready to let Alice deal with this alone either. So in all my gentlemanly glory, I hoisted Alice off the ground with ease and carried her, like a sleeping baby, out of the school to my sister's car where I carefully slid her into the back seat. I removed my sweater, rolled in carefully and put it underneath her head.

Contemplating what to do next became an issue when I realized that Emmett would have me burned on a stake if he found Alice drunk and asleep in the backseat of Rosalie's car. It was nearing lunchtime and out of necessity I sent Edward a text message that read, 'Out at Rose's car with Alice. Help.' Before class was even dismissed, Edward flew out the door of the school, bag slung around his shoulder, with a worried look plastered across his face. It was the first time I had seen him without Bella in days.

"She alright?" He asked as he approached the car. "I shouldn't have even let her leave the house this morning."

"I found her weeping in the hallway against her locker. I figured I needed to get her out of there." I admitted, hopeful that Edward would understand me.

"Yeah no kidding. All we need is one teacher to walk by and notice the new girl drunk and crying in the hallway. She'll be shipped away like its nobodies business." Edward opened the back door quietly and peered in at Alice passed out in her drunken stupor.

"What do you mean they'll ship her away?" I asked, entirely confused at his comment. I knew there was something he was hiding from me. He sighed heavily and closed the door of the car again.

"You can't say a word to anyone, not even her." He warned, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm not even sure if Emmett knows."

"What is it, Ed, you have to tell me." I demanded.

"I don't even know all the details but the other day I overheard a conversation my father was having in his office. It sounded like a regular work call until I heard Alice's name. He was speaking of progress she had made and how he would regulate her moods to determine whether she needed to be put back on medication." Edward explained. I was completely dumbfounded.

"You think she was… in a place… before she came here?" I asked, attempting to be as discreet as I could due to the fact people were beginning to leave the building.

"That's what it sounded like." Edward leaned up against the side of the car. "And it makes sense. She gets really defensive when people check up on her."

"What do you mean?" I asked, keeping a watchful eye on Alice to make sure she was all right.

"Well, last night, for example, when she got home Emmett had been… well… Emmett and got a little upset that she didn't feel it was necessary to tell anyone where she was going. I'm not sure that he understands that when she was living in New York her whereabouts weren't exactly monitored." Edward described. "I guess when she got home Emmett approached her about it and they had a little meltdown in the front hallway. She went to her room after that and I didn't see or hear from her until about one thirty in the morning. I had just arrived home from dropping Bella off when I saw her rummaging through the liquor cabinet. I waited until she was up the stairs to move but all I saw was a big bottle of tequila wrapped in her arms."

I sighed and leaned up against the side of the car beside Edward. I felt as if I was partially responsible for this. She would not have been out so late if I hadn't taken her to Port Angeles and Emmett wouldn't have gotten angry. "Emmett really isn't my biggest fan is he?"

"Not exactly. But she is her own person, she can make her own decisions." Edward pointed out. "Just don't hurt her, Jasper, and don't make me regret vouching for you." And with that said, Edward held out his hand and without a moments hesitation I took it.

"I promise." Not only did I promise Edward that, but I promised myself too.

The rest of the morning was hell to describe it in the best possible terms.

About five minutes in to the lunch hour, Rosalie came outside only to find her car had been converted into a drunk tank. At first she was livid and it seemed as if her face was turning a distinct shade of purple but the moment we explained to her what had happened she had seemed to understand. She proceeded to remain outside with us, guarding the contents of her vehicle and praying to whatever deity out there that someone did not catch a glimpse of Alice passed out, drunk in the back seat. Not long after the start of lunch, Bella came jogging outside and frantically slipped in attempts to find Edward, who then caught her just before her face hit the ground. She warned us that Emmett was on the lookout for Alice and he was not in a good mood. Bella then informed us that somebody had told Emmett they saw Alice staggering through the hallway looking all messed up.

I knew that we had maybe five minutes before he found us… if we were lucky.

Unfortunately, our luck seemed to have died that day – wait – more like committed suicide.

In less than two minutes from when Bella informed us of Emmett's good mood, out he sauntered into the parking lot with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. I came to two conclusions – he was either high off some serious uppers, or he was going to punch me in the face. Either way, Emmett's presence in the parking out at this moment was not a good thing.

"Hey guys." The fact he was not even phased by Rosalie's presence disturbed me.

"Emmett." Edward greeted casually. Bella waved. I smirked. Rosalie played nervously with her hair and shifted her glance towards another end of the parking lot.

"Have you seen Alice?" Emmett asked, the grin still plastered across his face. "I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Emmett, right now is not a good time." Edward warned carefully. I stayed quiet, hopeful that Edward would be able to handle it. "Go back inside."

"Where is she, Edward." Emmett repeated, seemingly getting more and more angry every time he did so.

"Em, really, you getting mad right now is the last thing we need." Edward stepped in front of us all. I'd seen them fight once before. Emmett's size mixed with Edward's mind games made for an interesting sight. I, however, was not took keen on seeing it again.

"Why doesn't anyone seem to understand that I deserve to know things too?" Emmett looked over to the car and squinted his eyes for a moment. Everyone shifted their weight simultaneously, bracing themselves for the worst. "Oh, perfect. She's passed out drunk in the back seat. I bet this is your fault, isn't it?" The comment was directed at me. I felt an instant pang of anger shake my body.

"Excuse me?" I stepped beside Edward, getting defensive. "All I did was get her out of the school to where no one would see her. Would you have rathered me leave her weeping in the hallway?"

"If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have gotten like this in the first place!" Emmett shouted, getting right in my face. "I'm not sure what you did to her yesterday but this has not happened before!"

"I did nothing to her, Emmett!" I retorted. He really had low expectations of me. "We went to Port Angeles, had dinner, walked around and came home. I'm not sure when you are going to understand this, but I'm not as big as a douche bag as you think I am."

"Really, Jasper? You don't think I know about the parade of girls you've fucked? Jessica Stanley, Lauren Anthony..."

"That's enough Emmett!" Rosalie screeched out of nowhere, pushing in front of Edward and I. It was the first time I had actually seen her address him by name. "You yelling is not helping anything. Now you go back to class or the weight room or wherever it is that you spend your time and leave Alice to me. You need to stop being so fucking irrational. I don't even know the girl personally and I can tell very easily that she is not one to listen to what people tell her, so just let her do her thing. If she makes a mistake she'll learn from it."

Emmett looked as if he had been slapped in the face. The first time the girl he had been in love with for years had ever acknowledged him, she had told him off. If I wasn't so angry at that moment I probably would have laughed. Rosalie had his balls grasped so tightly and they weren't even dating. Without another word, Emmett turned back towards the school.

"Now, let's get her out of here." Rosalie said, grabbing her keys from her bag. Everyone followed instinctively.

Team Rosalie for the win.

Edward and Bella drove back to the Cullen's place in Edward's Volvo while I accompanied Rosalie in her car. For the most part I kept an eye on Alice from the front seat. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, as if she had not a care in the world. I, however, knew otherwise. Getting to watch her sleep, on the other hand, was oddly comforting.

"You really like this girl, huh?" Rosalie inquired, breaking the silence. I nodded.

"It's actually crazy." I admitted, not taking my eyes of Alice. "I can't begin to understand it. I've only actually hung out with her once but in those few hours I felt as if I never wanted to spend a minute with anyone else."

"Sometimes," Rosalie said, "a few hours is all you need."

"Do you think," I asked, "I'll be able to do it?" I valued Rosalie's opinion more than anyone else's. She was the only one who knew everything; we were all each other had.

"I think," she paused for a moment, running her fingers through her wavy platinum blonde hair, "you are capable of being in a relationship. You just need to find someone capable of accepting that its not going to be easy." She paused again and looked back at Alice. "And I think we aren't the only one's with secrets, Jas."

As much as I didn't want to think about it, I knew she was right. There was a lot more to Alice than any of us could have ever expected.


	14. Ch 14 Alice: Waking Up Would Be Too Easy

_Musical Suggestion: Hallelujah - K.D. Lang_

Alright so, this chapter actually took me forever. I found it was hard to capture the emotion that was going through her head.

I know it's short, but the next one is written and I will post it in a day or two. :D

* * *

**Alice**

Cotton, soft cotton, soft cotton smelling like a man with a tinge of smoke and sweat, not enough to be unattractive, but just enough to make my mouth water. It was against my face but I was unable to open my tired eyes to see what it was.

I was moving quickly through space, but at the same time I was lying down. I was frightened at first but the murmur of soft voices in the background relaxed me. I felt safe. I was in good hands. At least I could only hope I was as I was still unable to open my eyes.

After a few minutes I felt a slow, and a stop. I couldn't comprehend whether I was dreaming or not. I then felt a chill down my spine. The cotton moved from my face, the smell disappeared. I wanted to cry; it couldn't leave. It was the only thing that seemed real. I whimpered, no longer feeling safe.

I was pulled to my feet but I couldn't open my eyes. It was as if they had been sewn shut. A distant voice was making it's way into my head, "Come on, you have to walk Alice." But no matter how hard I tried, I was unable to move. My muscles had gone limp; I couldn't function. It was like a terrible nightmare; the one where you know you have to run, that danger is coming, but at the same time your feet are planted firmly to the ground and it's impossible. Then you are caught and you wake up. Most people figure that when you wake up from a bad dream it is because you died. That rarely happened to me, waking up would be too easy.

Within seconds I was swooped off the ground and instantly the heavenly smell that was lost, was found again, only this time it was stronger than ever. I dug my face closer, no longer feeling the softness of the cotton but the smoothness and warmth of what felt like skin. I could feel the grip tighten around me as I pushed my lips to the skin. The warmth was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber again, almost instantaneously.


	15. Ch 15 Rosalie: Draw My Claws

_Musical Suggestion: How To Save A Life - The Fray_

So here it is, the first ever Rosalie POV. Hopefully you like it as she will be a larger character in the story from here on in. I have been in NYC the past few days and wrote an insane amount. I think I have the next four chapters written at least. So providing my MobileMe doesn't mess up any more I'll be posting them within a day or two of each other. I tried to post this last night but I had written the majority of it on my iPad when I was away and then tried to upload it to my computer through MobileMe and it then proceeding to tell me that the system was updating and to check back. Bah. I hate the internet.

But regardless, show some love with reviews! All your comments have been fantastic and are excellent motivation for me!

Stephanie

* * *

**Rosalie**

Alice Brandon, the newest thing to hit dreary old Forks High School.

My brother was head over heels for her, my friends couldn't stop talking about her and here she was, passed out drunk in the backseat of my car.

At first I was angry but my frustration was quickly subsided when I saw the look in Jasper's eyes. I had seen that look far too many times. It was a look of pain and sadness but immersed in the strength that had kept him afloat for all these years. I saw that look every time he found my mother or I in the same state Alice was in. That look showed me he wanted Alice in more ways than one. This wasn't just a tick added to his kill count; this was real. This was the only time I had ever seen him look at anyone with that much affection. All I could hope was that he realized what this girl meant to him.

The sick thing was that it was only after a week or two of knowing her.

As I watched Alice sleep in the back of my car I saw a lot of myself. I felt instantly protective of her and I had never even spoken two words to her. I knew the worst of the situation was yet to come and I swore to myself that I was going to protect her for Jasper's sake. Her ability to draw anyone in was uncanny. In a way I almost feared it. Nevertheless I was going to stand my guard and draw my claws, just like I wished someone would do for me.

The first obstacle was Emmett Cullen.

From the moment Jasper and I had arrived in Forks I knew he was balls to the walls for me. As conceited as it sounds, I understood why. I was the shiny new toy; the beautiful, six foot, blonde bombshell that every girl envied and every guy wanted. Emmett was the male version of me I guess. Shiny brown hair, muscles that protruded from any shirt he was wearing, clear skin, a deep voice and towered over me by at least half of a foot – which was odd considering I had beem so used to being the tallest in the class. Us being together adhered to every stereotypical high school drama in existence. Emmett, however, was the biggest chicken shit in existence. Apart from that, he came off as slightly stupid with no other interests except for sports. At first I remember being slightly interested but that spark died off rather quickly when I realized he couldn't even talk to me without staring at my breasts.

That day, however, the careless Emmett had turned into an overbearing brute who was ready to murder everyone that stood in his way of Alice. The moment he turned on Jasper I instinctively stepped in, telling Emmett exactly where to go. I wasn't surprised when he listened right away. It was the first time I had ever used my power over him and to be honest, it felt good. Nevertheless, after that the lot of us got Alice back to the Cullen's mansion. As Bella Swan and I tried to coax her out of the car she began to cry, making us instantly feel like horrible people. Jasper then stepped in like the gentleman he was and lifted her effortlessly in his arms, soothing her instantly back to sleep. Again, uncanny.

We got her into the house and up the stairs to her room, thankful that no one else was home. Her room reeked of tequila and sleeplessness. The blankets covering her massive bed were a mess, giving away the fact she had trouble sleeping. Alice herself was a mess. The make-up from what I assumed had been the day before was smudged down her face, her hair was a mess and she still smelt of alcohol.

"We need to bathe her." I instructed Bella and she nodded her head in agreement. I had never taken to Bella much. She had been over to our house with Edward before but I found her to be too quiet and shy to get along with my friends. Besides, it never seemed like she showed any interest in making friends apart from Edward; they had been attached at the hip from the moment she got here and it didn't seem like it was going to change any time soon.

"You're going to what?" Jasper asked. Edward looked just as lost.

"Give her a bath." I explained. Boys were utterly clueless sometimes. "She'll feel better. Can you guys possibly find her clean sheets and make her bed? It's a disaster."

"I guess we could do that." Jasper said. He would do anything I asked him.

"Also do you think you guys could find something good for her to eat? Maybe go to the diner and order her a take-out of pasta and fries? Remember she's a vegetarian." Bella added. Edward instinctively nodded his head like a good boyfriend and brother would in a time like this. Jasper and Edward were so similar at times it was almost comical.

Once we set the boys off on their tasks, Bella and I took Alice into the bathroom and stripped her down. Without her clothes on she looked even smaller than she did before which baffled me. I would be seriously surprised if she fit into a double zero. I filled up the jacuzzi that was in her bathroom and we lifted her effortlessly into the sudsy water. I took the task of washing her hair and Bella scrubbed her body clean. I figured it would have been a little awkward considering I barely knew the girl but Alice continued to emit this comforting glow even at her worst.

I continued lathering her luxurious shampoo onto her head, working the short strands of black hair through my fingers. When all of a sudden I felt a hand touch my own hair, I jumped. Alice was starring up at me with tired eyes, twirling a piece of my long blonde hair around her index finger.

"I miss my long hair." Alice slurred a bit. She seemed a little better than before.

"I like your haircut though. It would never look good on me." I told her. She then let go of my hair and shrunk down into the hot water.

"Thank you." She said with her eyes closed. "Thank you guys, for everything. I don't know how to thank you enough."

"You're welcome, Alice." Bella said as she scrubbed the bottoms of Alice's feet.

"Anytime, love."

I knew from that point, Alice was going to be someone I couldn't live without.

The scary part was that I never once felt like that about any girl I had met.

For once in my life, I had a true friend.


	16. Ch 16 Alice: Terrible, Beautiful Feeling

_Musical Suggestion: Hand Grenade - The Almost _

And alas, I've (for once) kept true to my word and posted another chapter in the same week. I apologize for the insane amount of songs I have suggested by the The Almost, it's just that they are my favourite band. The Almost to me is like Muse to Stephenie Meyer. So bare with me. I hope you like it as much as I do.

I already have two chapters after this written :) I'm proud of myself. I'll also be writing a lot more now that I'm starting school again (third year, wow.)

I received some amazing news today that I kinda want to share with my dedicated readers. In the mail came a letter from my university congratulating me for being in the top 15 percentile academically and nominating me for a membership in something called the Golden Key International Honours Society. It's a society that advocates academics, leadership and social service and opens up more doors than I can even imagine. This is huge. I have always done well in school, it's something I value in life, but this is far beyond any of my wildest expectations. So basically I'm super excited and in an amazing mood.

Also, I made another piece of art to go along with this story. It can be found on the latest entry of my blog which can be found at p3rfume[dot]blogspot[dot]com. I'll also post it to my deviant art account tomorrow for those who'd rather view it in high res. Let me know what you think when you review!

Oh, and thanks for the beautiful comments lately guys. They're all really touching and keep me going. I LOOVEE YOU ALL.

* * *

**Alice**

My head was pounding harder than it ever had before. I'm sure it wasn't the hangover I had gained over the course of the night. It was the fact I had humiliated myself in front of everyone I had grown to love so much since I had been brought to this place. I remember bits and pieces of the previous few hours; the heavenly scent, my guardian angels taking care of me, washing my hair and bringing me food. If I didn't know any better I would have believed I had died and gone to heaven. I have not felt that cared for in a long time and, to be honest, the feeling was not something I was going to give up easily.

For the first time in what seemed like days I opened my eyes. The room was dark but I was tucked comfortably in fresh sheets and warm pajamas. Did they seriously put them in the dryer before they dressed me? I was convinced I was alone until I felt a little shift in the covers by my feet. I jolted up, making my head spin. When the pounding subsided I opened my eyes again, only to reveal Rosalie stretched across the bottom of the bed. But we weren't the only ones there. Beside me Edward and Bella were lying sound asleep, Edward propped slightly upwards by pillows and Bella draped across his chest. I squinted through the darkness that had consumed my bedroom and noticed Emmett stretched out on the floor, also sound asleep. My emotions consumed me, they were all there because they were worried. They wanted to make sure I was okay.

I immediately thought back to New York. Back to the days when Christina and I would get all dressed up and make our rounds, bouncers all recognizing our faces, letting us in without even a glance at our fake i.d.'s or making us wait in line. We never had to pay for a drink and we were always invited into the V.I.P lounges for expensive cocktails and even more expensive drug binges with celebrities and socialites that wished they were celebrities. We were the talk of the city, everyone knew our names and it was rare to be treated like anything less than royalty. Every night I would stumble home around dawn by myself after losing Christina sometime during the course of the night. I was never one to go home with strange men, unlike her, which often lead to me finding my own way home drunk and very high off whatever we were offered that night. I would rarely even get a call asking if I had got home safely, just a text during the day asking to go out for lunch or beginning a discussion in regards to the plans for the next night. It was a constant cycle and when I thought about it, Christina and I never cared enough about each other to make sure the other was safe. We were friends out of necessity and nothing more. The fact she still called me was shocking, what good am I to her when I am trapped in the Olympic peninsula where the closest designer boutique is hours away? I might has well have died, at least it would cause more of a scandal than just going to rehab secretly and falling off the radar.

Before I could even stop myself, the tears were flowing down my cheeks. These people loved me and I had done nothing but cause them grief since I arrived.

"Alice?" A loud whisper sounded from across the bedroom, immediately causing me to jump out of my skin. "Alice, are you okay?" Before I could even fathom who the voice came from I was scooped out of bed and carried outside onto the balcony.

"I'm not sure what it is with you people carrying me everywhere." I joked through tears. I wiped my eyes carefully, trying not to smudge my makeup, but when I looked at my clean fingers I realized that they had washed all my makeup off. They thought of everything.

"You're just so light it's hard not too." Jasper admitted, wiping my bangs out of my face. He sat down on the outdoor couch and kept me curled up in his lap. He was still fully dressed in the clothing he wore to school that day. "You feeling better?"

I sighed heavily, closing my eyes and pressing my face into his shoulder. "As good as I can be. Waking up to an entourage of people that actually seem to care feels amazing."

Jasper looked at me, confused. "We were all really worried about you Alice. I'm not sure I've ever seen anyone so..."

"Drunk?" I finished his sentence for him.

"And you're acting like it's nothing." Jasper looked away, clearly irritated.

"No, Jasper. I just..." I had no idea what to say. I was never good at describing what was running through my mind. "I'm just not good at this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing Alice? Dealing with things instead of just getting drunk?" I had never seen Jasper like this.

"Jasper, who are you to call me out on my actions." I got up from his lap and stared him straight in the eye. "You don't even know the half of it. At the time, it was the only thing I could turn to in order to get through the night. I don't expect you to understand and I appreciate everyone trying to help but I have dealt with this by myself for the past twelve months and right now I'm not sure I want anyone else having to deal with it with me."

He shook his head in disbelief and crossed his arms, looking away from me. "Just know that you are hurting a lot more people than you think."

"I know what I'm doing. It might not seem like it, but I'm fine." I assured him as best I could. "I'm better than I've been in a long time, but the last thing I need is everyone thinking that I'm not."

"You can honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you are okay." Jasper stood up from the couch.

"I can't say that I'm as best as I could be." I admitted solemnly. "But I can say that I am okay."

He sighed heavily. "Then I guess I have to believe you."

"Thank you." I wanted so bad to reach my arms out and embrace him tightly, but I knew it wasn't the right time.

"Just promise me one thing, Alice." Jasper asked, looking at his feet.

"What's that?" I stepped closer to him, feeling his warm breath on my neck. He lifted his arms to tickle my bare shoulders.

"If you ever feel as if you need to drink, just call me first?"

"So you can give me permission?" I snapped back.

"No," He said, "So you aren't lonely. Drinking by yourself is never a good thing. Can you do that?" He looked down at me, his eyes pleading and sad. It made me feel awful that I snapped at him in the first place. I nodded my head, I guess I could do that. In a twisted way, it was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to me. With that said, we walked back inside. I climbed back into bed and Jasper retook his place on my couch.

Rosalie stirred as I got back into bed, waking herself up. "You okay, pixie?"

"Perfect, just went to the washroom. That's all." I lied partially. Even though in reality I didn't feel _perfect_, I definitely felt okay. Which was more than I could ask for.

"That's what I want to hear." Rosalie exclaimed sleepily as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Carlisle and Esme asked nothing about the half of a dozen people that slept in my bedroom last night. They just woke us all up in time for school and cooked an extra large breakfast, enough to feed everyone. Emmett was dead silent the entire morning whilst everyone else was decently cheery. To be honest I'm not sure if is silence was due to my actions the day before or the fact that the girl he had been in love with for most of his adolescent life was in his house. It was comical to watch him stumble around nervously.

As everyone sat around the marble counter top of the breakfast bar I took a moment to glance at each person. Edward and Bella sat close, eating their eggs and bacon while talking quietly about going to a movie that night. When I first met both of them I thought their relationship to be overbearing and intense but the more time I spent with them the more I realized how effortless it was. They finished each other's sentences, Edward would catch Bella as she tripped over the last stair and never once had I heard them raise their voice to each other, let alone argue at all. He gave her a peck on the nose and she smiled lovingly back at him. In a way I felt a little envious of their undying love for each other. If they couldn't make it, we were all doomed.

Next I looked to Carlisle, who was leaning against the counter with a coffee in one hand and the paper in the other, something he did every morning. The routine was comforting and it gave me a sense of normalcy again. I remember my doctor telling me that noticing little things such as this would help me in the long run and now I understood why she had said that. Watching his subtle movements was like watching a tape; I had memorized them like lines from my favorite book. Esme was fluttering around the kitchen making sure everyone had everything they needed. When she cooked she would always act as if she was being graded on her performance. I think seeing people happy was her own personal high. If I couldn't have my own mother, Esme was the next best thing, and I knew she loved me unconditionally, as if I was her own child.

Rosalie was sitting next to me. Her blonde hair fell down her back, still partially wet from the shower she took earlier that morning, in loose waves. It was the first time I had seen her without makeup on and I immediately noticed the faint freckles that were splattered across her nose and cheeks. For some who normally passed as twenty-five, they made her look more like fourteen and so natural. She was truly beautiful, and after spending the last twelve hours with her, I realized that the beauty was more than skin deep. It encompassed every fiber of her being.

Last but not least I turned to Jasper, who was leaning over the counter swirling the black coffee in his mug around. His hair was messier than usual and I noticed that he too had slight freckles across his nose much like Rosalie. The feeling that arose in my stomach as I continued to look at him began to scare me. I had hurt him and was not going to try to deny it. I just was not sure how to deal with it. I had never cared about someone so much and I was completely unsure as to how I was supposed to apologize for something like that. It was a terrible, beautiful feeling.

When eight-thirty rolled around everyone piled into separate vehicles. I took a deep breath and climbed into Emmett's jeep, knowing it was the right thing to do. Emmett climbed into the driver's seat a minute later and started the engine. When we were about halfway down the road to school, he finally broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" He did not look at me when he asked.

"I will be." I couldn't lie to him anymore.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay."

As simple as it was, it's all I needed to hear.


	17. Ch 17 Jasper: She Was Jealous

_Musical Suggestion: Like Toy Soldiers - Eminem_

School starts tomorrow. Enough said.

Here's a chapter to cure those back-to-school blues. Though, it is far from a happy chapter.

And as per usual, review (L)

* * *

**Jasper**

School had always been such a blur to me, I mean; I never took to learning about which emperor killed who and what the phases of mitosis were. I wanted to take a picture, that's all. I knew photography was what I wanted to do; I had known that for years. Everything else just seemed pointless.

That day, however, school was more of a blur than usual. I sat through first period not taking in a single word of what the teacher was saying. There was too much to think about, and how to do proper research was not a priority at that moment.

I was entirely unsure of what to do. I knew for a fact that there was something about Alice I just couldn't ignore even though I knew deep down that I would be better off just to forget about her. Whether it was the way she commanded the attention of everyone in the room or the way she pranced around like a pixie when she was happy, the girl had me wrapped so tight around her finger I couldn't even fathom what I would do without her. Rosalie was right; it was uncanny. I mean, I hadn't even kissed her yet.

The more I thought about her the deeper I realized her problems were. She had been institutionalized, that much was certain. I guessed the reason had something to do with a little substance abuse after her parents' passing. I knew I had to dig deeper, I had to figure out how they died. Edward had told me all he knew about the situation and even that was not much. I had to find out the full story. I also knew that there was something that was keeping her awake at night far beyond the regular nightmare here and there. Alice was so deep into her own emotions that it was hard to get any sort of clue as to what she needed to help pull her back out. However, that might just be it, _she _might not even know what she needs to climb out. It was my new goal; I was going to save Alice if it killed me.

As hard as it was, I avoided her the rest of the day. I needed to think without her distracting me. To be honest, I wouldn't have doubted that she was avoiding me as well. The moment school ended I dashed from the building in hopes to get away before anyone could ask where I was off to. I found myself at the pitiful excuse of a library and set to work on one of the ancient computers. I searched the web long and hard, sifting through countless articles in which Alice's name appeared and photos from various fashion shows that she had modeled in until I came across a picture of her posing with two rather distinguished looking people. The caption read, "Model Mary Alice Brandon photographed with her father, Foreign Affairs Ambassador Archibald Brandon, and mother, Emilie." Alice was a spitting image of her mother; short and slender with dark hair and a fair complexion. Looking at them together only reminded me that her mother was Mrs. Cullen's sister. I finally realized that Alice and Esme had very similar features, the same facial bone structure, and that pale appearance. I then took Alice's father's name and entered it into the search engine. The number one result was the title of a news broadcast that gave me chills after reading,

"**Government Car Ambushed In Dubai, American Foreign Ambassador and Wife Tragically Murdered." **

It took me more than a few minutes to open the article.

And when I did, I felt like vomiting. I learned that Alice's parents were on the way to the airport when a radical anti-government party, who had been protesting the convention her father had been a main speaker at, attacked the car they were in. They were gunned down so fast the police escort did not even catch the men responsible. Edward had told me they had been murdered, but I could not have come to even imagine this. Reading it in print made it seem all too real.

I sat staring at the article for what seemed like hours, unable to move. It wasn't until the librarian informed me that the library was closing did I realize it was well past dusk and pitch black outside. So I grabbed my things, pulled the hood of my sweater over my head and set out into the night. I could have called Rosalie to come pick me up but the longer I spent away from home the better. I was still too disturbed after learning about Alice's parents that dealing with my own fucked up family was far from the first thing I wanted to do. I took my time as I walked down the main street of Forks, passing the half-dozen stop lights, the diner, Max's place - the only bar in town - and the grocery store. Just as I turned onto the road in which I lived, an old Dodge Neon pulled up beside me.

"Heading my way?" I cringed as the sound of Lauren's squeaky voice broke the silence that had consumed my walk home.

"No, home." I said sternly. I definitely was not in the mood to turn down anymore of her advances. To be honest, they were getting more desperate than I could have imagined.

"C'mon Jas," She begged, inching along in her car as I continued walking, "It's been a while, and I've missed your tongue on my body."

It was the classiest statement she had ever uttered my way.

"Well, Lauren, you're going to keep missing it." With that said she accelerated in her piece of shit car and attempted to speed off in the distance, the car sounding as if it was going to lose it's muffler at any moment. All I could think of was how much sexier Alice's Porsche sounded. Why did she make me wait so long to find her? She could have saved me from quite a few bad fucks that I regretted now.

I arrived home a few minutes later, that is, if you could call it home. There was nothing that pulled me back there with the exception of Rosalie. The house was jerry-built and falling apart. The lawn was overgrown and littered with weeds and the tar on the driveway was buckled in a dozen places. There were misplaced shingles and the steps creaked an unhealthy amount with every step I took. The inside smelt of stale cigarette smoke and cheap whiskey. My father was a drunk and a sleaze and if the social worker could see him now he would have never have gotten protective custody of Rosalie and I. I walked into the house with my head down and my shoulders slumped. This was how I presented my self in my own home; closed off and cold. I promised myself years ago that I would never expose weakness to these people again and I intended to keep that promise, no matter how open I had become with Alice around.

My father was seated in the living room on the couch, drinking from a mug which I presumed was spiked with whiskey. He was watching some program on Court TV and belched loudly as I walked past, not acknowledging my presence. For someone who fought so hard for us, he barely spoke to either Rosalie or I. I found Rosalie in the kitchen toasting a bagel. There was a magazine and a bottle of nail polish on the kitchen table, her homework pushed to the side. It was a mystery to me how she was still expected to graduate, but I could't say anything; I wasn't much better.

"You okay?" She asked, not taking her focus from slathering her bagel in peanut butter.

"Relatively." I answered, taking a look in the fridge for anything edible. I settled on some leftover chinese food and quickly made a pot of strong coffee before heading to my room, which I wouldn't leave until the next morning. My room was small and only held my bed, which was rarely made, a small desk with my laptop and a closet. A small television was hung from the ceiling and my walls were littered with photographs that I had taken over the years. My favourite hung right above my bed, a picture of my Ma and Rosalie in their garden in Texas a few years back. Rosalie's hair hung well past her shoulders and they were both covered in dirt and smiling their biggest smiles. It was the year my mother pulled together every spare penny she had and bought me my antique Pentax camera for my fifteenth birthday. I took a good long look at that picture every night and it gave me the motivation to get up every morning and keep on going. It reminded me that one day everything would go back to that, that one day we would be back with her and as happy as we were on that very day that picture was taken. As I stared over the photographs that surrounded that one, I longed to be in my Ma's garden. No matter how many times I photographed it, it always looked entirely different. I imagined what Alice would look like amongst all the flowers and I knew that one day I would take her there. I then thought about how much it hurt being taken away from my Ma and then thought about never being able to go back to her, just like how Alice would never see her parents again. It made my gut wrench and I finally understood why she did what she did to get through the day.

And then it hit me; I had to go to her.

I pulled the cellphone from my pocket and found Alice in my contacts. I dialled her number and prayed that I was not going to wake her up. She answered after four rings and sounded tired as she said, "Hello."

She had to repeat her self once more before I said anything, her voice was so intoxicating it made me nervous. "Hello? Jasper? I know it's you I have caller i.d."

"Can I come over there?" I asked without hesitation. "I need to see you."

"Of course." She answered right away. It was as if she had been waiting for me to call her.

"I'm leaving now."

I downed my coffee and grabbed a clean sweater and my cigarettes before heading out my bedroom door. That's when I was met with a face I would be happy never seeing again; Maria.

"And where do you think you're going." My stepmother's thick Spanish accent was always more prevalent when she was a little drunk.

"Out." Was all I could muster.

"Where were you last night? With your blonde bimbo?" She accentuated every consonant as if she hadn't been speaking English for the past several years. "You really are something, Jasper."

"Get out of my way Maria." She answered me with a sharp slap across my face. I was sure she was drunk then, the pain was sharper when she was sober. I knew then that I wasn't making it out of the house without a fight. I knew Maria didn't like that I had not come home the night before. I also knew that she was suspicious of another woman in my life. Only what made it so sick...

was that she was jealous...


	18. CH 18 Alice: Six Hours, Eighteen Minutes

_Musical Suggestion: Hang Me Up To Dry - Cold War Kids_

So, weird music suggestion, I apologize. It was the best I could do. I've been reading about all the early institutions of the early Roman Republic (that were made up of positions that all did the same damn thing essentially and all failed after a few useless years) for so long that I think my eyes are bleeding. So give me a break. I'll post a chapter dedicated to someone who can find a better fitting song. There's your homework for the week kiddies. Run wild.

I've got a few more chapters already written. The past few days I have been hammering them out like nothing so be prepared to read. As I am doing as well. Although I'd much rather be reading fics than the shit I've got to do.

Does anyone else find it sick that after I've read for what seems like a bagillion and one hours that the first thing I do is go write fan fiction? Like I baffle myself sometimes. It's like I want to scream 'GO OUTSIDE, GET SOME VITAMIN D OR SOMETHING!' But no, I go to the comforts of my bed, hidden behind black velvet curtains covering my windows, covered in the crumbs of vegetable thins, and write. Goodbye social life. See yah next summer.

OH and I'm owning Ancient Greek this year. The rest of my class can eat it. That is all.

I hope school is going as well for all yous and it is me.

Love Steph. (oh, and please review, with song suggestions!)

* * *

**Alice**

What I perceived to be dawn arrived and there was still no sign of Jasper. He had called me exactly six hours and eighteen minutes before I realized that he was, indeed, not coming and it was time to get ready for school. My gut wrenched; I had no idea what to think anymore.

A million questions ran through my mind as I stood soaking amidst a piping hot shower. Why did he say he was leaving right then and then decide not to show up? What stood in his way of getting here? Maybe Rosalie wouldn't give him a ride? But that was highly unlikely; she seemed to have taken a liking to me. Maybe he did leave and then something happened to him on the way? What if he was lying dead in a ditch or was carried off by some animal for breakfast? Because that was the sort of thing you had to be worried about in rural Forks. Needless to say by the end of my shower I had made myself irrationally worried. I mean… it's not like he was my boyfriend or anything.

It took me longer than usual to get ready. I had not even begun to get dressed when Emmett came knocking on my door. "Alice, we've got to go."

"I just have to get dressed." I answered as I skimmed quickly through my closet, choosing a grey knit Tory Burch dress and a pair of opaque black tights. I slipped on my Chanel rain boots that I had just received in the mail from New York (I figured they would be a good investment even though I hated the rain boot craze with a passion) and grabbed the same bag I had used the day before. It bothered me that it didn't match but I knew I was already walking on thin ice with Emmett and I needn't frustrate him anymore.

"School doesn't start at nine, Alice." Emmett said, jingling his keys in his hand.

"Sorry, I slept late." I ran quickly past him and into the jeep. We arrived at school minutes later, sprinted into the school and went our separate ways. When I finally made it through the maze of hallways, history class was already underway. I dropped the essay that was due on my teacher's desk and quickly tiptoed to the desk in front of Bella who gave me the 'why are you late?' look.

"Well that brings the count up to five students who have handed in their papers on time." Our teacher said with a hopeless sigh. "Thank you, Miss Brandon." I obliged with a nod of my head. At least something good came out of the day.

I was distracted the entire lecture thinking about why Jasper never made it to my house the night before. It just did not make sense. When the bell rang at the end of the period I raced out of the classroom only to be stopped by Bella grabbing a hold of my wrist.

"Is everything okay Alice? You were fidgeting all period." She asked, genuinely worried for me. Without any sort of hesitation I threw my arms around her shoulders and hugged her with everything I had. She was taken aback at first but then put her arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"If you'll be at the house tonight, I'll tell you everything." I promised, not letting go. Her hair smelt of strawberries and she was extremely warm. It made me feel at ease.

"I'll be waiting for you. Whatever you need." I finally let go and quickly turned down the hallway, leaving Bella standing there, watching as I left. I never thought I would need someone like Bella in my life, but the thought of having someone who was going to listen to whatever I had to tell her was a godsend.

I took a deep breath as I entered the photography classroom and took my seat in the centre as per usual. Everyone circled around in his or her regular groups and when I looked to where Jasper's other friends usually stood, I realized he wasn't there. Five minutes passed before he entered the classroom, his hood pulled over his head and looking at his feet; I could barely see his face. I watched as he walked across the front of the classroom, not giving me a passing glance by any means. He sat down at the table where his friends were with his back facing me; hood still pulled over his head. I noticed Lauren taking a seat beside him and I had to turn away; I knew what I was going to see if I kept watching. I couldn't believe how hurt I felt. This was why I never let anyone get so close to me, this was why I had stayed away from relationships. They were all bullshit in the end.

When we were excused for the rest of the period to take pictures at our own leisure, I b-lined it to the nearest exit. I needed air desperately. It was still pouring angrily outside, which was reflective of my mood at that moment. I sat at the edge of the covered porch that surrounded the entire building and contemplated downing my flask of whiskey; but that was the easy way out, and the last thing I wanted to do was appear hurt and vulnerable again; especially in front of him. So I sat there with my head in my hands and wished with everything I had that I could click the heels of my rain boots three times and be back home in New York, just like a modern-day Dorothy. I was so concentrated on my thoughts that I did not hear the door open.

"Alice?" Someone standing behind me broke my concentration. I knew right away that it was Jasper.

"What?" I answered, not even turning around.

"Alice, I'm so sorry about last night." He apologized, sounding extremely hurt and just as frustrated as I was.

"Jasper, I'm not sure what to ma-" I began to say, but as I turned around to face him I was silenced by the big black mark encircling Jasper's left eye and a split on his lower lip. "Oh my god, Jasper, who did this to you?" I jumped up from the ground and took his face in my hands, examining the damage. "Tell me, I'll fucking rip their head off."

"Alice, stop. It's fine." He said, looking at his feet, taking my hands in his. They were frozen, it was the first time he had felt anything but warm. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I did not mean to stand you up... at all."

"Don't worry about it, it's okay. But what happened?" I pleaded with him. Every shred of anger I once held had disappeared. Now all the hurt I felt was for him.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He admitted, his face grim. I was just about to beg him again but I realized then that I couldn't; there were things I had not told him before and I couldn't keep asking if he really wanted to keep it to himself. So instead of saying anything I threw my arms around his torso and hugged him. He hugged my shoulders in return, pressing his lips and nose to the top of my head.

"Only you would have Chanel rain boots." He joked after a minute. I could feel his lips curl into a small smile. "Everyone's been talking about them."

"Well you know me, I've got to keep them on their toes." I looked up at him, resting my chin on his chest. He kissed my forehead and continued to hug me.

For the rest of the day we avoided each other for the sake of privacy. I'm not sure either of us was ready to make a scene just yet. Besides, I knew that there was something he had to clear up with that skanky blonde, Lauren, before we could be seen together. I was meaning to ask him about her but I figured today was not the day. Maybe I would ask Bella later on that night. As I was leaving the school I saw Jasper across the parking, leaning against Rosalie's car with her and all of her friends. He smiled a small smile and Rosalie waved. I acknowledged both of them with a small wave and skipped to Emmett's jeep. The rain had subsided as we drove off towards home. What began a miserable day had somewhat lightened up… and even though it was just a little, I was totally fine with that.

That night, just after dinner, Bella knocked on my door and I welcome her in. Over pretzels dipped in Nutella, I told her everything that had happened with Jasper so far, from the day we spent in Port Angeles to the previous night where he didn't show up. Bella sat and listened as if she were a mute until I finished. That's when she smile cutely at me.

"What? Why are you smiling?" I asked, popping another pretzel in my mouth.

"Well, before I moved in with Charlie, I guess Edward and Jasper were the town playboys." Bella laughed as she continued to explain. "I guess they 'got around' and then once I got here and Edward became a 'one-woman man,' it left Jasper all by himself. Needless to say for the longest time I was always worried about Edward going out with him because I always heard stories of Jasper sleeping around. That is, until you got here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I should be the one telling you all of this but I think you need to know who your up against... not that there is any competition." Bella admitted with a disgusted look on her face. It was the first time I had seen the catty side of her and to be honest, I was beginning to like it.

"I'm presuming its Lauren Anthony?" I only knew her last name because the bitch tried to add me to Facebook. There was no way I was going to give her a free ticket to lurk my personal life.

"Spot on." Bella chuckled. "For a few months a while back they had a thing. Edward and Emmett threw a party one weekend when Carlisle and Esme were away. Needles to say we were all really drunk and Jasper and Lauren hooked up. Ever since then Lauren seems to believe that she is some irresistible vixen goddess that Jasper wants more than anything. Little did she know that she was Jasper's 'sure thing'."

"How does this not surprise me?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah, really." Bella agreed. "Lauren isn't exactly the classiest out there. She also has a tendency to advertise their sex life, so be prepared to hear it all weekend. Just don't let it change your perception of Jasper, he's actually really great to be around, contrary to what everyone seems to think."

"I definitely won't." I said. We all had pasts with skeletons buried deep into the closet. I would be a hypocrite if I had a problem with stuff like that. "Besides, I don't plan on seeing her outside of school. I'd much rather succumb to isolation in the back woods of northern Canada."

"Well she's coming to Seattle this weekend, so I hate to break it to you, but it's going to be kind of hard to avoid her." Bella explained. I was instantly confused.

"Seattle?"

"No one told you?" Bella seemed shocked. "We're all going to Seattle this weekend. I just assumed you were coming and saved you a spot in my room. Lauren and Jessica Stanley are rooming with us."

"Who's all going to Seattle, Bella? This is the first time I've heard of it?" It was the first time I was ever out of the loop and it was a horrifying feeling.

Bella sighed and giggled a little before explaining, "We go to Seattle every few months to party because as you can probably tell there's nothing exciting around Forks. We rent a few hotel rooms and drive out for a weekend. Edward, Jasper, Ben and Mike share one room, Emmett and a few of his friends share another room. Rosalie and her posse usually go, as well as a bunch of other people who you probably don't know yet. Basically, it's just one loud drunk-fest that usually ends up in someone taking a trip to the hospital and everyone humiliating themselves in one way or another. I was sure you'd be in for a good party."

"Oh you have no idea." I sighed. It had been a while since I had been out on a night on the town and I was more than ready to go. "Although I feel sorry for Jessica Stanley. Lauren's boobs need a bed of their own."

"I know, right?" Bella's eyes went wide in agreement. "I thought I was the only one that thought they were abnormally large."

We collapsed across my bed in a fit of laughter as if we were thirteen year olds. It was the most carefree I had felt in a long time.


	19. Ch 19 Emmett: She Had Me Wrapped

_Musical Suggestion: _Find Your Love - Drake

Bah. I suck. That is all.

School sucks as well. As it has kept me from posting. As has the dumb internet on the McMaster University campus. I planned to load this a few days ago but I've been stopped by the retardedness that is this campus connection. Although that does not account for the poor excuse of an updater that I am.

I have two essays to do. That's all. I'm not too concerned about them but I think that might be a bad thing.

Anyways, hopefully I'll post another one within the week, as this is disgustingly short.

As always, review for me :)

- Steph

* * *

I was seriously lacking sleep. It had been a few days.

I was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to my iPod, attempting to make myself tired but it was not working.

It had been since Rosalie fell asleep at the bottom of Alice's bed, the night we had our first real conversation. I learned a lot about her that night. I learned that she was not a pushover, she was not a dumb ass, and she cared more about that douche bag brother of hers than I could even fathom.

After she and Bella had cleaned Alice up, got food in her stomach and put her back to bed she came out onto the balcony where I was sitting, feeling sorry for myself and wondering why I was such a horrible brother.

"Are you finished brooding yet?" She asked, her arms folded across her chest and her long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"I guess." Was all I could manage to say; I had always found her to be more beautiful that anything I had ever seen. She was also the only person that had ever scared me. She sat down beside me on the outdoor couch and folded one of her legs over the other.

"I understand where you are coming from Emmett." Rosalie began to explain. "I have a little brother, and although it should be the other way around, I would murder anyone that put their hands on him or ever hurt him in some way." I just starred at her, contemplating every word that came out of her mouth. "He's a good person, Emmett, and although it does not seem like it, he has a respect for women that just does not exist in many people anymore. I really hope you learn to appreciate that." Rosalie got up from the couch and turned to head back inside. "He really likes Alice. I've never seen him feel this way about anybody."

And after I heard her utter those words I had to believe her. I couldn't bear to have her hate me for standing in the way of her brother's happiness. I also couldn't bear to make Alice hate me any more than she already did.

I never believed that one person could have that big of an effect on my decisions.

Rosalie, on the other hand, knew that she had me wrapped around her delicate finger, and she was going to use that to her advantage in every way she could.

And in reality, I did not mind one bit.


	20. Ch 20 Alice: Pure Bliss Amidst Chaos

_Musical Suggestion: Under The Covers - The Spill Canvas_

Wha-What is this? TWOOO updates in one day? Well my faithful readers deserve this, that's for sure.

Thank you SO SO SO SO much for the amazing encouragement and Sonic-the-Hedgehog-Speedy reviews! Definitely got my smile and squeal on when I read them.

Oh, and who else is a huge nerd like me and stoked for Assassin's Creed Brotherhood to come out tomorrow? (well later today technically) I held it in my arms at work tonight (I work at HMV :)) and almost cried because I'm so excited. I've got a limited edition version with my name written all the fuck over it.

OH and for those who are familiar with the best fan-fiction ever written, AngstGoddess003's 'Wide Awake' you will definitely appreciate the little tidbit I referenced from there ;) Enjoy!

Oh and once again, I love you all to death.

OHHHHHH and one more thing, the song, youtube it please. I could not find anything more perfect!

* * *

**Alice**

Bella did not leave my room until well after midnight when Edward finally came in, wondering what it was we were laughing at. She then got up from my bed, hugged me and promised that we would talk more about the trip to Seattle at lunch tomorrow. I hugged her back and told her that I couldn't wait and scolded Edward for not telling me sooner, especially since it had been planned for a while. He apologized in his own polite way and they both left my room saying how it was time for Edward to 'drive her home.' I knew better though; she stayed overnight in his room more nights than not. Normal people only take one shower in the morning and I often heard the shower running twice.

Just as I was finished washing my face and climbing into bed, my cellphone rang on my bedside table. Without looking who it was, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi." I held my breathe as Jasper's voice echoed through the receiver. "What are you doing right now?"

"Just getting into bed," I answered, "why?"

"Care to stay awake a little while longer?"

"Sure," I said suspicious of what he was up to, "but why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit."

"I'd love to, but that didn't work so well last time." I admitted sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, I'm already outside." Jasper informed me, chuckling.

"What?" I squealed as I jumped back out of bed and out onto the balcony. Down in the backyard was Jasper, standing with a backpack and the hood of his black sweater pulled up over his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew that if I blew you off again you weren't going to forgive me so I made it my mission to trek over here before I asked." Jasper whispered loudly from the ground below. "I've never heard you squeal like that."

"Shut up." I warned from above. I heard him snicker from below. "How do you plan on getting up here? The whole Romeo and Juliet angle is a bit of a tease."

"Give me a minute." He jogged over to the one side of the balcony and glanced through the windows of the first floor to make sure no one was in the kitchen before quickly ascending the lattice, the same way I assumed Bella got in and out of here every morning without being seen. Within seconds he was on my balcony, taking me into his arms in one fluid motion. I stood there for a few seconds, savoring the warmth of his embrace and his musky smell in the brisk night air . If I were to bottle what a man should smell like, it would be Jasper. He had a faint musky scent, mixed with the southern sunshine, some ivory soap and a dash of cigarette smoke. It was heaven in it's own unique way.

I hadn't even noticed I was shivering until Jasper swooped me up in his arms like a baby and carried me into my warm bedroom, taking his shoes off without letting my feet touch the ground. He gingerly placed me on my bed and removed his backpack and sweater, which I immediately grabbed from him and slipped on. He gave me a questioning glance as I buried my face in the soft fabric.

"It just looked so comfortable and warm." I admitted, curling under the blankets. "And it smells good." The smile on Jasper's face was apparent even in the darkness of my bedroom. He stood at the side of my bed for a moment, seemingly pondering whether or not he should join me. I instinctively moved over, hoping that he would get the message that he was more than welcome. He then lifted the covers and slid into the bed next to me, adjusting himself into a comfortable position. He raised his arm off the pillow, welcoming me to curl up next to him. I placed my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. We stayed in that same position for what seemed like hours, comfortably enjoying each other's company without even having to a say a word.

Our realities were chaos, but in that moment, all curled up in my bed, it was bliss.

My alarm rang far too soon for our liking. I reached over a half-asleep Jasper and flicked off the interrupting buzz. When I reached back he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"No." He grumbled, holding me on top of him. "We're staying here."

"I wish." I agreed, resting my head on his chest. "But if I'm not downstairs by eight thirty Emmett's going to be barging through the door. I'm not sure how well that would go over."

"I see your point." Although we knew he had to leave, neither of us moved from where we were.

"Are you going to Seattle this weekend?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. Bella basically told me that she already saved a spot for me." I said, remembering our conversation the night before. "The only thing is that I'm rooming with Lauren Anthony, and I'm not sure how I feel about her yet." I was lying through my teeth, I hated Lauren with a passion but I was not ready to appear like the jealous girlfriend when we hadn't even shared a kiss yet.

"Yeah, Lauren isn't exactly my favorite person either." Jasper looked away. "Listen, anything she says, don't take it to heart. I don't want her perception of me to change yours."

I smiled as best I could. "Don't worry, this right here is what my perception of you is. I'm not sure that can change." I wrapped my arms around him and pushed my face into the crook of his neck. "Though, I think it's best if we keep us quiet for a while. Scandal's are for New York, not Forks."

"Agreed. I don't want this to change." Jasper kissed the top of my head. "At all."


	21. Ch 21 Bella: One Woman Man

_Musical Suggestion: Diamond Girl - Ryan Leslie feat. Kanye West_

I say this every update but I am a terrible person.

I have at least three more chapters done so please keep yelling at me every few days to post them.

But regardless, HAPPY END OF SEMESTER! Well.. for those who are in university, because that's more exciting than christmas. But for those who aren't HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Hopefully everyone spends loads of time with their families, gets super hammered, empties their bank accounts and eats lots.

And for those who work in retail, my condolences. I'm right there with you. (Never _ever _work in retail at christmas time, let alone a music store. You will hate your life and Christmas will never be the same)

* * *

**Bella**

When the final bell rang on Friday afternoon I could feel the collective sigh come from the various people sitting around me. I left the classroom only to find Edward already waiting for me; it still baffled me that he was always there, without fail, even though it had been that way for years now. We walked hand in hand to our shared locker where we left our books, knowing there was going to be no homework done that weekend. We had packed the cars that morning, agreeing that we were all leaving right from school in order to beat the rush hour traffic. Jasper was driving with Edward and two other guys, Emmett was driving a group of his friends, Rosalie was getting a ride with her little posse, Jessica and Lauren left that morning to get an extra day of shopping in and Alice informed me that I was travelling with her in her beautiful Porsche. She had packed more than was entirely necessary but in reality I hadn't really expected anything less. I said goodbye to Edward as everyone piled into their rides and found Alice, sitting pretty on the hood of her car, texting on her iPhone, clad in some serious looking leather boots, jeans and a jacket that was probably worth more than my college fund.

She looked up and immediately noticed me walking towards her, "Hey Bells! Ready to jet?"

"Am I ever." I climbed down into the little seat next to Alice and off she drove. It was as if I felt Edward's teeth clench as we flew out of the parking lot; he was always safer than absolutely necessary when it came to me. I felt safe in Alice's hands though… for the most part.

We arrived in Seattle at least an hour ahead of everyone else. We found Jessica and Lauren and took our stuff to our rooms. Alice was horribly disturbed that there was no valet and no doorman to carry her luggage up for her.

"Well, you see Alice, the rest of us aren't rolling in dough." Lauren snapped at her. "If you want us to stay somewhere nicer next time, you can foot the bill." I immediately thought Alice was going to rip her head off, but I was mistaken.

"If you give me five minutes, sweetie, I could have us in the Penthouse in the downtown Seattle Crowne Plaza." Followed by the slightest bobble of her head and a wicked smile. I died in a fit of laughter, as did Jessica, Lauren, however, was not as amused as we were. The sad thing was, Alice was probably willing to do it for everyone with the exception of Lauren.

Once we were settled and relaxing in the room, Jessica proposed a trip to the liquor store to stock up for the night.

"I think we should wait until the boys get here. I can't pull off twenty-one." I admitted. Edward had always obtained alcohol for us. Not only did he look and act a lot more mature than the rest, he could charm his way out of anything. Emmett and Jasper were the same, hence why they would always buy the liquor.

"Why are we going to the liquor store? I brought enough wine for everyone." Alice said as she tore through her Louis Vuitton luggage.

Lauren chuckled, "Unless you brought a crate of wine, it's not enough. We aren't exactly light weights."

"Lauren, don't you know it's not classy to arrive at a bar completely trashed? Besides, how long are we going to be in the room for?" Alice snapped back. She was getting more and more witty as the night went on and I loved every minute of it.

"Alice," Jessica said, "it's not like we can go out to a club or something. We usually just party in the hotel room. They never take our fakes and not everyone has one."

"Yeah, and it's near impossible to get in to one of those places on a weekend. I'm not down with waiting my entire night to dance to one song." Lauren added. I stayed quiet, anticipating Alice's next move.

"Wait, so you're worried about waiting in the line-up?" Alice smirked to herself. "Give me five minutes." With that said, Alice grabbed her phone and darted out of the room. Lauren looked as if she was going to vomit and Jessica was just as confused as I was. Alice returned five minutes later.

"They're expected us at Trinity tonight around eleven." She informed us, tossing her phone back on the bed and went back to rummaging through the eighty different outfits she brought.

"Shut up!" Jessica screeched. "Trinity is the busiest club in all of Seattle and we're going, like tonight?"

"Well, it's not that great but it's the first place that came to mind." Alice admitted, smiling a bit to herself. She liked satisfying others, I could tell. Lauren did not say a word.

When the boys arrived we informed them of the change in plans and they all seemed pretty excited. We all went our separate ways for dinner. Alice remained back at the room, giving us the excuse that she didn't have nearly enough time to get ready. We let her be and Jasper joined us at a little Moroccan restaurant around the corner from our hotel. As soon as we sat down I began explaining the bickering earlier that evening.

"Alice just shot Lauren down, all with a smile on her face. It was definitely something to watch." I explained as Edward and Jasper laughed hysterically. Once they had calmed down I brought up something else that I had heard earlier, "I don't want to bring this up but I heard Lauren talking to Jessica about you, Jas." His face went from carefree and entirely amused to a little stern, crossed with some anxiety.

"What did she say?" He asked, taking a drink of his beer.

"I guess she still thinks you're in to her. I don't know really. She thinks you're still something?" I explained. There was very little I heard but I could put two and two together. "And something about seeing you a few nights ago."

"Jasper," Edward sighed.

"No, no, not like that. I swear." Jasper immediately defended himself. "I was walking home and she pulled up beside me in her car, asked me if I wanted to fuck and got angry when I said no." He paused for a moment. "Alice didn't hear did she?"

"Nope, she was getting ice." I answered, "But I would not doubt Lauren will say something if she finds out about you two. I think she already has her suspicions."

"Fantastic." Jasper sat back in his chair, clearly annoyed.

"You got to tell her Jas," Edward warned, taking the last bite of his cous cous, "just sit her down and explain everything. The last thing you want is for her to hear it from Lauren."

"I agree, she knows some, but she needs to hear it from you." I pushed.

"You're right. I just don't want to." Jasper admitted. "I'm ashamed of it as it is, imagine how much worse it's going to be when Alice finds out? She'll never look at me the same."

"You never know that, Alice has her head screwed on right, I'm sure she'll understand that you have a past." Edward tried to help. "I did, and look how it turned out." He wrapped his arm around Bella and kissed her cheek. "One-woman man."

"I should only hope so." I joked sarcastically.

When I arrived back at the room a cloud of hairspray that engulfed the hallway the moment I opened the door choked me. Alice had taken Jessica hostage and had done her hair and makeup. She looked absolutely stunning; Alice had a real talent.

"Bella! You're next!" She shouted from the bathroom. As soon as I thought about protesting she beat me to it, "And you're not allowed to say no!"

When I entered the bathroom Alice was totally done up to the nines. Her hair was perfectly shaped and hairsprayed into place. I had never seen anyone pull that haircut off as well as she did; she put Victoria Beckham to shame. She was wearing a _very_ short, tight back number with a scoop neck that showed off her collarbone perfectly and the back fell as low as it possibly could have without showing any unmentionables. Her shoes made me nervous just looking at them. They were lime green with the red sole again - most of her shoes featured that, although I wasn't sure what it meant - with a stacked platform front and measured 7 inches at least. Her eyes were sparkly and she had very sheer lips that almost blended with her pale complexion. The outfit was finished with a set of chunky silver earrings. She looked amazing to say the least.

"Sit down." She ordered, motioning to the chair she had dragged into the bathroom. It took her mere minutes to do my makeup. She blackened my eyes and added sparkle to them, making them pop. I failed with make-up horribly so I had never been one to use it. In a way it was nice to have someone do it for me. She then started on my hair, which she kept wavy much to my surprise, and hair sprayed a chunk over to one side. "Now you'll be able to do your hair like this. It's so easy, Bella, just blow dry it and hair spray it over to one side, you have such gorgeous waves it's a shame to not use them!" She played around with a few random pieces, giving it more volume. I had never looked so 'done' before. When Alice was finished she told me that she had an outfit picked out for me and it was lying on the bed. She had chosen two pieces that I would have never imagined wearing together. She had taken the only skirt I owned (I bought it for a funeral) and paired it with a white t-shirt. She had also placed a shrug that I assumed was hers with it.

"Do I get tights with the skirt?" I begged. I hated my legs and the thought of wearing nothing under the skirt made me nervous.

"Are you honestly asking me that question?" Alice asked. I figured that was the answer. I changed quickly and looked in the mirror. I actually looked amazing and it was hard to believe. Alice then attacked me with accessories and by the time I was done I looked as if I just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"You're fun to play with Bells!" Alice smiled as she stood behind me. For once she was a little taller than I was, but I knew that was her heels. I had never seen her so happy and the more she smiled the warmer I felt inside.


	22. Ch 22 Alice: Dancing Can Be Harmless

_Musical Suggestion: Memories - David Guetta feat. Kid Cudi_

HEY! so LONG update. nearly 4000 words. sweet huh?

I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and holiday. Even though I worked more than I would have liked a holiday is a holiday.

There is one thing I'd like to say about the story though. There have been a few questions that I should probably clear up as I have received them frequently:

1. The story is going to have more chapters than most due to the fact that I split them up by character POV and some are really short. So no one has to worry about it being done anytime soon. I mean, come on, they haven't even kissed yet.

2. The M rating comes into play in this chapter. Not for sexual references (yet) but for other reasons. I just have to include that disclaimer so the chapter does not get deleted.

Thanks again for the amazing reviews. I savor each and every one of them (L)

* * *

**Alice**

After I had made-over everyone in my room I decided to go find Rosalie, considering I had not spoken to her since I had thanked her for helping me out. I saw her friends leaving one room down the hall so I figured that was where she was staying as well. One of them stopped me as I was approaching their door.

"Alice, you're amazing! I'm not sure how you pulled it off, but getting us into Trinity was probably about the coolest thing ever!" If her pitch raised another octave I was scared the mirror on the wall was going to shatter. Her hair was blonde but not as nice as Rosalie's and she must have invested in some spray tan because her skin was orange and there was no tanning salons in Forks. Regardless of her appearance and air-headedness I thanked her, telling her it was no problem at all, and asked her to let me in to their room. She happily obliged and said that she'd see me later. The room was the exact same as ours only a lot messier. The door to the bathroom was closed so I knocked. It must not have been fully latched because it pushed open, revealing Rosalie leant over the counter, taking a line of cocaine.

"Fuck!" She jumped back panicked and starred straight at me. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, eyes going back and forth from each other to the cocaine and back. She then asked nervously, "Please don't say anything?"

"On one condition," I said out of nowhere. My conscience was screaming from my insides but the rush I was feeling in my face and head was beating it down. "You share?"

Rosalie's face turned from a mix of fear and anger to a cunning smile. "Help yourself." She then handed me a rolled up twenty-dollar bill and motioned me to help myself.

I hesitated for a moment, the powder sitting on the counter, perfectly served. Rosalie's driver's license was sitting beside of a bag containing at least two more balls; her perfect, sixteen-year-old smile and Barbie-like blonde hair radiating from the picture, hidden slightly under residue from the blow. I took a deep breath; it had been so long, before taking my first line. Blood instantly rushed to my head and I felt that familiar seize; my heart began to rush and I immediately relaxed, clearing the remnants from inside my nostril. "Oh boy." I muttered quietly, my voice quivering.

"Been a while?" Rosalie asked, preparing the next line for herself.

"You have no idea." I answered, leaning back against the wall of the hotel bathroom. "This get's out to no one."

"Our little secret." With that confirmed, she took her line

We must have been sitting in the bathroom for at least an hour, high out of out faces, killing ourselves laughing, because the girls Rosalie was rooming with came back wondering why the we were not downstairs ready to go. We apologized as best we could and stood up for the first time. My legs had turned to jelly and I wasn't sure if it was the fault of the blow or the two bottles of wine we had downed. Rosalie, remembering she still had to get dressed, shouted a slue of profanities and ran out of the bathroom to her bag that had exploded all over the floor. The other girls left, saying that they would meet us downstairs, and I immediately burst out laughing as I watch Rosalie spin in circles, attempting to find something to wear. She settled on a bright pink mini dress that I normally would have scorned anyone else for wearing, but when I pictured Rosalie as a Barbie it fit perfectly, so the dress was a definite yes. We then grabbed hold of each other simultaneously and made our way downstairs where everyone was waiting. Bella instantly jumped on me the moment I joined the group. She reeked of vodka and was the most ostentatious I had ever seen her. Edward just shook his head laughing.

Emmett was standing with a group of his friends and his jaw dropped when he saw Rosalie. I couldn't blame him. She was a six-foot, blonde bombshell that held the heart of every guy in her pocket. Not to mention she looked smoking in the dress she had decided on. I figured she would break off from me and join her friends, but she didn't, she stayed latched to my arm, dragging me towards the door, signifying that she was ready to go. Everyone immediately began to follow us as we left the hotel. I knew that the club wasn't a long walk from where we were, and it was surprisingly warm out so walking seemed like our only option. I was also hoping it would sober me up a little.

Rosalie and I walked in silence, with big goofy smiles on our face, laughing at every little thing we passed. When finally we realized that everyone had caught up to us, Rosalie leant over and whispered in my ear, "My brother can't take his eyes off you." My breath hitched the moment she said it. I turned around slowly, only to meet glances with Jasper. It was the first time I had seen him that night and I could hardly turn away. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, dress shoes and a light grey dress shirt. He was an immaculate dresser, which was insanely attractive, on top of just about everything else about him. I turned back to Rosalie bashfully and said, "_My _brother can't take his eyes off _you_." We both laughed boisterously and continued on our way.

When we arrived at the club the line had already swung around the block and I could hear everybody mutter nervously about getting in. I just kept walking towards the door past the line with total confidence.

"You sure we are going to get in?" Rosalie raised one eyebrow at the massive line.

"Never underestimate the people I know." I giggled and approached the bouncer, who eyed me curiously. I put on my professional face and made my move. "We're on the guest list, under Alice Brandon." He took one look at the guest list and removed the rope, welcoming us in.

"Mr. Gray has set up a booth for your party, complimentary of course, Miss Brandon." The bouncer announced politely. I wasn't surprised at all. Demetri Gray owed me a favor or two. He was a few years older than I and our families had known each other in New York. He had always wanted to open his own club and just over two years prior he decided to make it a reality. I just brought the people. Very quickly he expanded his empire and now has investments in Miami, Los Angeles, San Francisco, New York and, conveniently, Seattle. The bouncer then added, "he'll be waiting for you there."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and tipped him graciously. I motioned for everybody to follow the woman that led us up to the private booth, overlooking the dance floor. Best seat in the house, of course. Set up in the booth was a variety of different bottles and mixes with two waitresses ready to make whatever our hearts desired, all in the privacy of a sheer white curtained section with black velvet seats. Everyone was ecstatic and I received a million and one thanks. To me it was nothing, I was so used to the treatment that I did not expect anything less, but I had prepared myself to remember that they were all from the action-packed Forks, Washington. When everyone was settled into the booth and drinking heavily, I felt the tickle of a man's cheek on the back of my neck.

"Miss Brandon." The familiar voice acknowledged my presence. "Those are some sexy heels you have on."

"Demetri." I spun around to face my sleazy, nevertheless old, friend. "Always a pleasure."

"What brings you to Seattle?" He asked, taking a step back, noticing my lack of reverence towards his initial greeting. "I assume your... _trip_ has served beneficial." He winked my way.

"I really don't know what you mean." I played dumb; did I honestly once believe that no one would find out about my little stint in rehab? "But nevertheless, I am living not far from here with my mother's sister and her family. Speaking of which, Emmett, Edward, come over here and meet a friend of mine." I figured calling over the brute and the perma-serious semi-prude would send the right message; I was not to be fucked with. As if I just snapped my fingers they were both at my side.

"Emmett, Edward, this is Demetri Gray, the owner of the club, and a dear friend of my family." I leaked a little more sarcasm into my words than I initially planned. "Demetri, these are my cousins." He shook their hands and plastered his fakest smile on. He had to look up to Emmett which made me chuckle on the inside. As I was introducing them, Rosalie appeared at my side with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a lemon wedge in the other.

"I'm regulating your intake, lady, be forewarned. As a result, I shall pour however much I see fit into your mouth for you. Open up." I instinctively tilted my head back and opened my mouth, welcoming the liquid into my mouth. She then replaced the liquid with the lemon and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"And who is this gorgeous lady, Alice?" Demetri inquired, extending his hand to Rosalie. She looked at it for a moment and took it.

"Rosalie."

"The pleasures all mine." Demetri held onto her slender hand for a little longer than she fancied.

"I'm sure it is." And with that said she flashed a cunning smile and turned back to the booth. Emmett, still standing there, eyed Demetri cautiously and followed Rosalie back.

"She's a feisty one." Demetri exclaimed. He also noticed the look of disapproval I flashed him. "Anyways, if you need anything the drinks are on me tonight. After all, I do owe you."

"You definitely do." I brought him in more profit than any other resource he had under his belt, in more ways than just brining crowds to his club.

"Oh and if _you _need anything, I'll be upstairs with some good stuff. Free of charge for you of course." Just as he was beginning to walk away he turned over his shoulder one last time. "And I'm so glad that you're back from your vacation."

I turned back to face my group, head spinning and feet a little wobbly. A million thoughts were running through my head at fifteen frames per second. First off, how was it that he knew about where I had been? And how many others knew? To say I benefited from the torture of being there for almost a year was a complete lie. Nightmares still came, leaving me in a cold sweat and shakes every night, immoral substances were still the only way to calm me down and I still wished my parents were alive. I had a nightmare the night before, I had done blow without a second thought today to calm me down and I planned on drinking my face off so I forgot my parents entirely for the next few hours. I wanted nothing more than to join Demetri in his office for a 'midnight snack.' I was still a mess and I still did not want any help. The past year of my life had been a giant fucking waste of time, basically.

Just as I was about to venture up to Demetri's office, Jasper was in front of me, drink in hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine now." It wasn't entirely a lie. I forgot the effect this man's presence had on me; it surprised me every day.

"Positive? You looked a bit wobbly there for a second." I looked at him in disapproval. He laughed, much to my surprise, "and your eyes have totally glazed over." Little did he know that his sister and I had been on a coke binge a few hours before. I panicked for a quick second, wondering what he would think if he ever found out.

"Positive." I made my best attempt to push the fear behind me. I was here, so was he, and I had already done it and there was nothing I could do until he ever asked me about it. In which case, I would deal with it then. "I need a drink though."

"Of what exactly?" Jasper asked, with a small smirk on his face, only making me remember that we had not even shared a kiss. I was in awe at the fact I was this in to someone without much physical contact. What if he was a terrible kisser? What if I was so turned off by him after a kiss that I couldn't take him seriously anymore? Even though I highly doubted that would happen, the thought was there, making my hands perspire a little, which was a tad disgusting.

Suppressing the urge to say 'you,' I answered, "Whiskey sour."

"Good choice." He said, breaking the contact of our eyes. He turned to the bartender that was assigned to our booth and ordered, with all of his southern charm, my drink; which was made in, at the most, 30 seconds. The woman was totally infatuated by him. It was almost comical, besides the fact it made me a little jealous that she was looking his way, even after he turned back to me.

Jasper handed my drink over and just as I was about to continue our conversation, Rosalie had grabbed my arm, ordering me to report to the dance floor.

"One second!" I screeched excitedly, mouthing an 'I'm sorry' to Jasper and grabbing Bella from Edward's lap. "We're dancing!"

"No! No! No! I-I-I don't dance." Bella pleaded, in her usual stuttering manner.

"You do now." I gave her no other option.

I then reported to the dance floor, with my two best friends at my sides.

We had danced continually for what seemed like hours. Rosalie was swinging her blonde hair around the dance floor like it was a mane of gold and even Bella was getting in to it which was a huge step considering she stood frozen for the first two songs. We had turned down dozens of advances and Rosalie's friends had come and gone with the songs. Never once did I see Jessica and Lauren leave the booth; they were too infatuated with the thought that they were, for once, somewhat important. My eyes had adjusted to the colorful lights and now my vision was blurring with them, in various shades and shapes. The blow had given me a nice boost of energy at the beginning of the night and now the alcohol was kicking in, taking over and relaxing me even more into the methodical beat of the bass around me. It wasn't until close to the end of the night when we had any trouble.

Throughout the time we were on the dance floor many men had tried to dance with us but a group of college students decided that they were not going to leave us alone. At first we politely declined them but as the night went on and as they got more liquid encouragement, a polite 'no' was not having as much of an effect as we would have appreciated. After about the sixth time one of the guys tried to dance with Bella, who was already embarrassed enough, I pulled her towards me and warned the guy plainly, "I'd suggest you leave her the fuck alone. She does not want to dance with you."

Instantly, Edward, Emmet and Jasper were at our sides, which was a warning in and of itself. Needless to say, the guys never came back. When I looked over Edward was latched onto Bella and dancing with her, a smile returning to her face, immediately putting me at ease. Rosalie had decided she was going to get another drink before we had to leave, Emmett sheepishly following her back upstairs to the booth, which left Jasper and I, standing a foot apart, smiling at each other like fools. I was debating whether or not to make the first move when I was 'accidentally' shoved by Bella and Edward dancing behind me, right into Jasper's arms, which tightened around my lower back instantly.

"I thought we were going to keep this under wraps for a little while?" I wondered out loud.

"Dancing can be harmless." Jasper smiled, looking down at me.

"'Can be' are the magic words." I took hold of the shirt covering his lower back. We looked at each other for a moment and I nervously turned around, pressing my back to his chest, so I was facing Bella, who was still dancing with Edward. Jasper and I danced for a song but to say I was paying attention to anything around me was a total lie. My chest was tight and I could feel the beat of my heart quicken the more we touched. As the song changed, I noticed that Bella was now fully engulfed in Edward's lips. I knew that it was now or never, but before I could make the first move, Jasper was gracefully pulling me into a dark hallway, near to where we were dancing. He pushed me gently up against the wall, his hands tightly grasping my hips. He looked in my eyes for a moment before pressing his lips down to mine.

The electricity was flowing through us in unhealthy voltages as our lips moved perfectly in sync. My hands had made their way up to his hair and my fingers had entangled themselves in his curls. His hands somehow hoisted me off the ground, leveling our faces. My legs for some reason decided that they were going to wrap around his waist and our lips just wouldn't part. My body was doing everything for me, I just got to sit back and savor the taste of his mouth and the smell of his body. It wasn't until the lights came on in the dance floor beside us that we broke away from each other. I kissed him one last time; my hands cradling his face as he placed me gingerly back onto the floor. I pulled my dress into the proper position and Jasper straightened his collar, making us laugh simultaneously. We made our way back up to the booth, joining our friends who were getting ready to leave. No one eyed us except for Lauren, who had, unsurprisingly, noted Jasper's absence. We just grabbed our belongings from the booth and followed everyone out, totally nonchalant.

Even though we walked apart to avoid suspicion, our hands grazed occasionally, sending that pleasurable spark up our spines every time.


	23. Ch 23 Rosalie: That Bitch Yours?

_Musical Suggestion: S&M - Rihanna_

The song suggestion says it all. Enjoy. 

And school **hates** me right now. Hence what took so long. Review!_  
_

* * *

**Rosalie**

I hated mornings.

I hated them even more when I had done blow the night before.

A few years ago I had gotten to the point where I would wake up and feel fine; either that or my body just became used to the feeling of coming down. That was not the case anymore. Blow was a treat these days, not a habit.

I thought back to the night before, when Alice came in the bathroom and caught me taking my first line. At first I panicked, thinking that she was going to run off and tell my brother, who would have my head if he found out I still did it, but instead she stuck around. I was beginning to realize that we were more alike than I had originally thought. I liked Alice, and even though she was keeping a few secrets from Jasper, I felt as if for once I approved of someone he liked. That and the fact he had not fucked her yet. That was the first clue that he actually felt something for her.

Everyone went for breakfast around eleven, leaving me to recover in peace. I took some Advil and slept for at least another hour. I then decided to shower and clean myself up a bit. It was nice to take a hot shower considering my father forgot to pay the water bill almost every month, leaving us without hot water for days at a time. The moment I emerged from the bathroom, a knock came at my door. I looked through the peephole and there, standing at my door, was Emmett Cullen.

"Hey Emmett." I said after opening the door. He stood there in silence, mouth agape, eyeing me up and down; only then did I realize that I only had a towel on. "What's up?" I asked, hoping to break him from the trance.

It took him a second to respond. "Uh, you weren't at breakfast and I asked your friends where you were and they said you were still sleeping so I figured you weren't feeling great so, uh, here's a bagel." After finishing his ridiculously long sentence he held out a bag from the breakfast bar downstairs, with a coffee.

I looked at the bag for a second, entirely confused. It caught me off guard at first but I took the bag and the hot cup of coffee, entirely gracious. "Thanks, Emmett, you're a godsend."

"You're welcome." He said, smiling widely as he turned away back down the hallway. For such a brute, he really was a pansy. When I sat down at the table and pulled out the bagel, along with it was just about every type of topping in existence; cream cheese, peanut butter, butter, margarine, marmalade and several flavors of jam. I imagined Emmett for a moment, standing at the breakfast bar, debating what to pick up and then getting so frustrated that he just grabbed everything. It made me laugh out loud. The coffee had lots of sugar and milk in it, which was exactly how I liked it. After eating my stomach felt much more at ease and my headache had subsided, so I finished getting ready. Just as I finished, another knock came at my door. This time it was Alice, decked out in her usual over-dressed fashion, with a giant smile plastered across her face.

"You ready to shop?" I think it was more of a warning rather than a question.

Six hours, two-dozen stores and a trip to the sushi bar later and we were back at the hotel. Alice had dropped more money in one day than I had ever had in my bank account. When we arrived back at the hotel, weighed down by a retarded amount of shopping bags, we made our way up to my room to drop my stuff off; Alice had proceeded to buy me just as much as herself. Her reasoning was a bit absurd but left me completely unable to argue with her; she wanted to dress me because she was jealous of my height and she did not want to be the only one walking back into the hotel with bags. When I let us into my hotel room, the looks I received from my friends were anything but welcoming. They took one look at the shopping bags in our hands, painted with the names of designers they only knew from magazines and left the room without a word. For people who had latched on to me since my arrival in Forks they certainly did not act like friends.

Alice and I proceeded to have a fashion show for the next two hours, all the while getting ready for the next night out on the town. I did not let my friends' rude behavior affect my increasingly good mood; they were all bitches anyway and I considered them to be more of a convenience than actual confidants. Alice, however, was a totally different story. I already felt as if I could tell her anything and even though we came from totally different situations and lifestyles, I felt as if I could relate to her better than anyone else before. It was odd, but I was going to do anything but push her away. I needed her, and I think the feeling was mutual from the start.

Once we were dressed, hair-sprayed, and ready to go we stood in front of the large bathroom mirror and made some finishing touches. I had decided on a pair of designer skinny jeans and a sexy black tank top that Alice had bought for me that day and paired them with some studded black leather heels Alice decided that I could not live without. She was wearing a black leather skirt and a flashy silver top that showed just enough of her tummy to make every man drool.

We left the room by nine, hoping to catch Bella before she had her little heart set on something too modest. Alice found her just as she was leaving her room, dressed in some normal jeans and a nice-ish sweater, almost sending the little pixie into epileptic shock. We immediately dragged Bella back into the room and prepared her to our liking. I gave her hair a little volume while Alice practically dressed Bella herself. We decided on a pair of patterned tights and a modest, but tight, black dress with a leather bomber jacket over top. I thanked the heavens that Bella was close to Alice's size. By the end of the ordeal Bella was giggling like a little schoolgirl along with us. I was really beginning to like the girl I once thought was drab and boring. She was genuine and nice but at the same time she had a quick wit about her and was not as naïve as I believed her to once be. We all sat around the bathroom as Alice cracked open a bottle of wine. Just as we were about to toast for the prospect of an amazing night, Lauren Anthony sauntered into the room.

I couldn't fucking stand her. To be honest, I did not like many people, but Lauren Anthony was the bane of my existence. I once almost beat the shit out of her after hearing her say some nasty things about my brother, but he stopped me just as I was about to slam her face into a wall.

She must not have realized that we were in the bathroom because the moment she walked through the door, she began speaking of Alice and my brother in a manner I did not appreciate.

"Jess, did you see her last night? She was all up on him like it was nobodies business." I could hear something slam against the wall as Lauren continued to bitch. "Like, who the fuck does she think she is? He is _not_ hers, not even close!"

"Yeah I saw them. He seemed pretty in to her though." Jessica admitted. We all remained dead silent, listening through the thin walls of the bathroom. "He probably fucked her."

"If he did, it's only because he knew I would play hard to get." Lauren tried to assure herself. I could hear her crack open a can of beer. "But you can be sure that tonight, that dirty bastard will be fucking me for hours. He always comes back to me. She has no idea what she is getting herself into."

I looked towards Alice who, for the first time, looked completely livid. Her cheeks were flushed and I could see her fists clenched to her sides. Her eyes shifted from side to side, as if she were internally debating her options.

"What're you going to do?" Jessica asked, breaking my train of thought. "To Alice… I mean." Jessica was such a dependent little fly. It made me sick.

"Let him do what he wants. She'll learn his ways soon enough. He'll become her biggest mistake after she realizes she can't get any real emotion from him."

That was more than enough for me to hear.

I burst out of the bathroom in a fit of rage, startling Lauren and Jessica who had previously believed that had been alone. Jessica had a look of horror on her face while Lauren remained indignant, making me even angrier. Alice had followed me out of the bathroom, with Bella trailing behind, holding her back.

"I don't understand why your understanding has not changed since the last time I told you this, but your constant bantering about my brother and your sexual escapades is not appreciated." I moved as close to Lauren as I could, resisting the urge to rip her head off. "He might not feel it's appropriate to hit a woman, but I have no problem ruining that piggish face of yours."

I then turned around to leave, only to find Alice standing behind me. It seemed as if she was trying to keep a strong face, but the hurt was evident. I saw Bella reach out towards Alice, taking her arm and leading her out of the room. I followed, knowing if I remained another minute I would have Lauren pinched against the floor. We entered the elevator and rode down to the lobby where we met everyone who was ready to head out for the night. Just as we set out on the street, I turned to see Jasper and Alice hand in hand. I smiled; in that moment everything was right again.

The bar we decided on was no further than two blocks away from our hotel. It was more of a pub than a nightclub but that did not seem to bother anyone. There was a dance floor for those who wanted to dance, an area for people to sit and socialize and a large bar that seemed to be positioned right in the middle of everything. The music was eclectic and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves the moment they got there, even Alice, who had immediately gone off with Jasper. My friends arrived not long after we did and they immediately attached themselves to me once again. Within the hour we were drunk and dancing like mad women. After dancing to at least five songs in a row I decided to venture over to the bar. Just as I was scoping for someone to buy me a drink, Emmett appeared at my side. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. His hair was playfully messy and he smelt delicious.

"Vodka cranberry?" He had to have been drinking because he spoke to me with a newfound confidence.

"You're good." I noted.

"Nah," He answered, "I just pay attention." And within seconds there was a drink in my hand. "You're friends are calling you."

"I guess I should go then." I said and, like the Emmett I knew, he looked at his feet smiling. "Thanks for the drink."

I returned to my friends and continued to dance. I was joined by a number of men throughout the night. Most of them were either too sweaty or smelt terrible, sometimes both. A few were decent looking but were drunker than I was, which was a complete turn off. At the time I did not realize that I had been comparing every man that danced with me to Emmett, who was never far. Every time I glanced around the bar he was always close by with his friends, carefully watching that no one got too close for my comfort. Occasionally I flashed him a smile, earning back a grin that I had never seen Emmett give me before. At one point my friends and I made it on top of the bar and after a while we were joined by a group of guys that would not take no for an answer. After repeatedly shutting down one particular guy he went so far as to hop up on the bar with me. Before I could really tell him off, Emmett was standing beside the spot on the bar in which I was dancing. I looked frantically down at him and he, in one fluid movement, lifted me back to the ground. That gesture, however, was not indication enough for the pushy guy. He proceeded to hop down as well. The comment "that bitch yours?" was all Emmett needed to hear before slamming his fist into the guy's face. I had never been so turned on in my life.

What I did next was completely irrational. I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him out of the bar, although I am pretty sure he would have followed me regardless. When we reached the side of the building I pushed him against the brick and stood an inch from his face. "You did not have to do that."

"It seems to have caught your attention, so yeah, I did." Emmett countered.

I chuckled, "It did a little more than catch my attention." Then, in that moment, I pushed my lips onto his and he wrapped his giant arms around my waist, pulling me closer. It was only a few minutes before Emmett ceased making out with me and flashed that cunning grin once again. "What's your deal?" I asked playfully.

He held up his room key.


	24. Ch 24 Alice: Are You Reciting History?

_Musical Suggestion: The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows - Brand New_

Oh... hey... an update... would you look at that?

Well, a lot of stuff has gone on in the past few months for me.

My exams are done, so I was officially done third year roughly a month and a half ago. A average. Wassup.

And my month and a half hiatus was spent in Europe (Netherlands, Belgium, France, Switzerland and Italy to be exact). Hence no updates. Sorry guys :(

But I'm back now! And only working so I'll have more time to sit and write hopefully.

I do think this is one of the best chapters so far (L) so I really hope everyone enjoys it!

And I love you all so much for continuing to comment and follow its progress. Without you, I wouldn't write. So thank you (L)

* * *

From the moment I arrived in Forks, many of my thoughts were centered on one person. He was tall, slender, built the way a man should be built, smelt like heaven and had the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. He was a photographer, he dressed well and he bought me a coffee from Starbucks. From what I had gathered, he was as fucked as I was but, at the same time, he seemed to be the one person I could fall back on. I let him cuddle with me in bed and that scared me. I felt jittery and nervous every time he came around and that also scared me. What scared me the most, however, was how I had trusted him almost instantly. This man's name was Jasper Hale, and he had kissed me with everything he had.

Now some sleazy, trailer trash was reminiscing on times she had with my angel. And I did not appreciate it; not one bit.

I watched as Rosalie tore Lauren apart with words, while simultaneously envisioning my blond best friend beating her to a pulp. I dug deep, praying that I could say something as well, but there was nothing there. Lauren had rendered me speechless.

Bella's hand on my arm was like water in the Sahara; saving me from the perpetual abyss that I found myself descending into. She pulled me out of the room and we set off down the hallway, Rosalie fuming profanities the entire time. Bella spent the elevator ride calming Rosalie down with her soft voice and rationality, although she could not even mask her irritation entirely. When the elevator doors opened to reveal our group standing in the lobby, I immediately locked eyes with Jasper. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket overtop; simple and refreshing. Smiling and watching me as I walked towards him, it was if he had been awaiting my arrival for hours.

As everyone piled out of the lobby, Jasper pulled me aside. "I'm sorry but I have to do this." He said just before pressing his lips down on mine. The kiss was not nearly as urgent and passionate as the night before, but the spark still rippled in a current throughout my whole body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. We stayed like that for a moment before pulling apart, savoring the taste on our lips and the strange feeling rumbling in our bodies as they touched.

"Don't ever apologize for wanting to kiss me." I told Jasper, who still had his arm wrapped around me.

"Yes ma'am." He obliged in his beautiful southern accent, immediately turning my legs to jelly. He stared into my eyes for a moment and immediately noticed something wasn't right. "What's wrong, Al?"

"It's really nothing." I tried to give him my most genuine smile but I could tell it looked fake. His eyes shifted over me and his expression read that he was not going to give up. "Girls will be girls, that's all."

Jasper's eyes darted up to meet mine and then down to his feet. "What did she say to you?"

"Jasper, really, do not stress about it." I pleaded with him, taking his hands in mine. "Besides, I bet everything she said isn't even true. She's just trying to get a rise out of me." Jasper nodded his head and remained silent. "Let's go. I want to dance with you again." I stepped up on my tiptoes and kissed his nose before leading him out of the lobby.

When we reached the bar, everybody had already delved into considerable amounts of shots, conspicuous dancing and scoping out potential hookups. The bar was more of a pub with the tables pushed to the side – you could tell that it was a restaurant during the day. There was sports memorabilia plastered over every wall and the bartenders were clad in short plaid skirts and black, button-up blouses. It was no high-end club, but it was cozy and everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives. Jasper led us towards the bar where he greeted a number of guys before ordering out drinks. I spotted Bella and Edward at a small table all consumed in each other and Rosalie dancing high up on the bar, clearly drunk and ready to take out someone's eye with her heel. When I turned back to Jasper he handed me a drink and led me to where Bella and Edward were seated.

"Alice, I know this isn't your type of place, but everyone was worried about his or her fake i.d.'s not working," Bella immediately explain, her voice reeking with apology.

"Bella, I don't understand why you always apologize! There is nothing wrong with this place." I assured her. "Besides, I'd rather spend time with you guys then at some sleazy club with people I knew from way back when." It was true, spending time with Edward, Bella and Jasper was much more enjoyable and relaxed than it would have been pretending to have fun with those who wanted nothing more than to witness my downfall.

We spent the next hour chatting and drinking, getting progressively louder and more obnoxious with each drink we downed. Bella and I had convinced Edward and Jasper to take 'blow jobs' off the table. Witnessing Edward with whipped cream all over his face was definitely something I had never expected. In retaliation, Edward directed Bella and I to the men's bathroom rather than the women's. Both Edward and Jasper laughed hysterically as we emerged from the bathroom horrified after noting several men hovering on urinals. I was so adept to being with dozens of people at a club at one time that spending time with only three other people was completely foreign to me. Needless to say it was the most fun I had ever had.

By midnight we were getting restless and decided it was time to start dancing. Just as we stood up from the table, I saw a pale arm stretch around Jasper's torso, pulling him away from me. His face twisted into a scowl as he turned to face Lauren Anthony, who was more than drunk and trying to push her lips against his. In one swift, yet gentle movement, Jasper pushed her away from him and told her, "Lauren, there is nothing here," and gestured to the empty space between them, "I'm here with Alice and no matter how hard you try, that is not going to change." Just as she tried to reach towards him a second time, he stepped away, put his arm around my waist and led us out of the bar.

I could not be angry with Jasper; that was physically impossible. My evident irritation, however, was with the situation. I tried my hardest to mask it, recounting the various provincial allocations of Augustus in my head hoping it would make it seem as if I was indifferent to the situation, but Jasper did not buy it; it made me uneasy knowing that he could read me like an open book. We walked in silence for a few moments. I noted Jasper fiddling in the pocket of his jacket before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. I eyed him curiously; it was the first time I had seen him smoke around me. I knew he smoked, it was never an issue, but he had never done it around me. Just as I turned back to recalling various dates of Roman history in my head, Jasper spoke, "What are you thinking?"

"How in 22 BCE, the Roman emperor Augustus relinquished the rule of Narbonensis and Cyprus to the people." I spat out. It was true; Augustus exercised traditional republican policies.

"What?" Jasper questioned, arching one eyebrow with an amused smirk on his face.

"The emperor, Augustus, you know, also known as Octavian, but that was before he was given the name Augustus by the senate…" I mumbled on, trying to explain my little outburst of Roman history.

"Alice, why are you reciting history?" Jasper asked.

I sighed heavily before explaining, "It's something I learned to do in lieu of thinking of things that bother me. Most of the time it's Roman history, sometimes Latin, sometimes ancient Greek. Although Greek irritates me because I can never conjugate participles properly in my head."

"Does it work?" He slowed his pace, noticing the bar was well behind us.

"I like to think it does." I admitted, matching my pace to his. "I was told that by thinking of something you enjoy, you relax your mind and eventually you'll just forget what was bothering you. When I first heard it I thought the doctor was bat-shit crazy, but she said it would take practice. I haven't quite perfected it yet but I think I'm getting there."

Jasper eyed me curiously before taking another drag of his cigarette. "You've never mentioned your doctors before."

"You've never asked." I countered with a faint smile. If he had asked me before, to be honest, I probably wouldn't have said anything revealing. My past was embarrassing, to say the least, but I was becoming more comfortable with it. I realized that I could never escape what I had done. I was always going to be the same person, no matter how many drugs they put me on and no matter how many nights I slept through soundly. The only thing that would render me normal again would be the ability to turn back time and bring my parents back. That, however, was not going to happen, and everyone had to accept that I was not going to change. "How much do you know?"

"Not everything," Jasper admitted, "but a considerable amount."

"And you haven't been scared away yet. That's a good sign." I chuckled.

Jasper stopped dead and turned to face me. He looked frustrated; like he was battling some internal voice as he debated how it was that he was going to say something. "Look, Alice, I'm not good at these kind of things. I've never been the relationship type of guy, if you haven't already realized that." He ruffled his fingers through his hair, completely agitated before continuing to speak, "And I have no better way to say this, but I'm not going anywhere. Nothing you will tell me will scare me away, that I can promise you."

I sighed and walked over to a bench out front of a coffee shop that had been closed for the night. He instinctively followed, taking a seat next to me. I stared out mindlessly at the road, watching cars speed by in the night. There was nobody else around us.

"My parents were murdered." I began with no attempt to sugarcoat the story.

"I know." Jasper said. "I read substantial news articles about it."

"Really?"

"I needed to know, and I didn't know how to ask. I'm sorry." Jasper looked at his feet. "But continue."

"Alright, well, since you probably read every gruesome detail, it will be easier for me to describe this." The only person I had ever come close to telling the full truth of my situation was Carlisle. He seemed to be the only doctor I had ever spoken to that just wanted to listen and not slap me in the face with eight different prescriptions. To explain it to Jasper, however, was something totally different, especially because he was often alongside me in the dreams. "When I try to sleep, all I see are my parents. They are sitting in the car, on the way to the airport. It's the same every time. My mother is fixing her make up. My father is speaking on his cell phone. Only I'm there too, sitting in the car. I'm dressed as if I should have been with them, but I wasn't. I was at home." I left out the part about how, ever since Jasper walked into my life; he was there in the car with me. "Time slows and I see the events happen one by one. What probably took maximum sixty seconds; I see it in what feels like hours. Every night, I see my parents die. Over and over and over and over again."

I breathed heavily. I almost expected Jasper to try to console me in some way, but he didn't. He just sat beside me, taking it all in. I noted had he had lit another cigarette.

"That's not all, I assume." He figured, taking a long drag from the burning cigarette.

"No. It's not." I hugged my legs and rested my chin on my knees.

"Where were you when you found out?" Jasper asked.

"At home, doing my homework. I was reading the Aeneid." I answered, feeling like the narrator of my own life. Everything was playing out in my mind as if we were standing in my bedroom, watching the events unfold like the audience of an ancient tragedy. "Our butler came upstairs with tears in his eyes. He had worked in our home for as long as I could remember, he is like family. He told me that there was an accident and that was all he needed to say. I plunged into this awful vision, as if I were watching and knowing what was going to happen but I was completely unable to change anything."

"Is that the only vision that you've ever had?" Jasper asked. The question caught me off guard. I had talked to dozens of different doctors and only one of them had ever asked me that question, Carlisle.

"Why do you ask that?" I questioned, curious as to what sparked the idea.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I couldn't imagine you all of a sudden having these visions." Jasper paused and then corrected himself. "But, then again, a horrifying experience like that could trigger something that strange."

"It's just funny that you would bring that up because Carlisle is the only doctor to ever ask me the same question. To answer though, no, it's not the only vision I've ever had." I admitted. "Given they were never this serious. When I was younger my mother just said that it was my vivid imagination but as I got older I figured it was just a gift of good perception. Now they are just nightmares. I barely even notice when it happens in regards to something else."

"It is a gift, Alice. You might not think so now but something like that shouldn't be passed off as good perception." Jasper admired.

"Well then you must have some gift that helps you command emotions because I've never been this calm talking about everything." I chuckled, but it was the furthest thing from a joke. The weight that had been on my shoulders hadn't completely been lifted, but I felt as if there was something there; something helping me hold it up. "I can't even speak this calmly with Carlisle and it is impossible to not be comfortable around him. You're like Prozac, it's strange."

"Well, I'm not sure I'm that special." Jasper chuckled low, smiling at me. "But I agree, Dr. Cullen is pretty great."

"He's the only reason they let me leave New York." I admitted. "If I didn't make any progress being here then my aunt would have sent me back."

"Really?" Jasper's expression had an element of underlying fear. "They sent you to a hospital because of your visions?"

"Not exactly." I explained, suddenly fearful of Jasper's perception of the person I was. "Not long after my parents passed the visions were getting to the point where I could not get through the day. I wouldn't dare to even attempt to sleep; I needed to do something. I started drinking heavily in hopes that I could be free, even if it was only for a few hours.

"Normally I would down a bottle of tequila and pass out; it was the only way I could get any semblance of rest. I would wake up in the morning, get a coffee on the way to school, spike it with whatever I could get my hands on and continued my day as normally as I could.

"Eventually alcohol became more of a necessity than a cure. One night, my best friend dragged me out of the apartment to this party. I had tried so hard to get drunk but I couldn't do it, the alcohol just wasn't working for me anymore. I then found my friend smoking in the back room with the owner of the club. That's when I was introduced to heroin."

Jasper's face remained as somber as before, the cigarette in his hand had burned completely to ash. I waited for him to say something but nothing came, so I continued. "I had never felt so warm in my life. It was like my mother's arms were around me again and I could see my parents in front of me, as clear as day, without the horrifying vision of them dying. I went home that night, completely stoned, and I went to bed happy. When I woke up the next day it wasn't from a bad dream. I knew I had to do it again. Heroin gave me what the alcohol couldn't.

"Everything was great at first. Maria and Thomas were elated that I was somewhat back to normal. I was sleeping, my schoolwork was back up to par, and I could continue on with my life the same way as before. I never thought I would become addicted to it. I thought of it as encouragement rather than actually depending on the substance itself, but I was horribly, horribly wrong.

"Money was never an issue, so it's not like I ever had to worry, but one night I couldn't get a hold of my dealer and I ran out. I called everyone I knew, panicking, but couldn't get my hands on any. So, I sat in my room shivering, crying, vomiting… it was one of the worst experiences of my life.

"Maria, the other employee of my parents, found me the next day. I was passed out, cold, barely breathing… she thought I was dead. Not having any idea of what else to do, they called an ambulance. The reason was revealed shortly after I arrived at the hospital. That's when Maria and Thomas called Esme."

"What happened after that?" Jasper asked, looking my way for the first time since I had started talking.

"She committed me to a rehab center that specializes in 'quiet' recoveries." I answered. The center was a complete sham and I knew for a fact that there were several employees that sold their client lists to tabloids. "Everyone knew where I was within forty-eight hours. At the time I thought it was absurd that they thought I was addicted to heroin, even then I still thought I wasn't, but after about a week and a half I realized that they were right; I was addicted to opiates. What made it worse was that as I was going through withdrawals, the visions were stronger and more violent than before. I would wake up whipping my arms around and I would hurt anyone that tried to calm me down. I even took a pair of scissors to my hair, not even knowing what it was I was doing, hence this fucking bob." I motioned to my hair angrily. No matter how much I tried, I hated it and I always had. "I stayed there for almost a year. I made some progress but not enough for them to legally let me leave. That's when Esme made the decision to bring me to Forks. Her reasoning seemed solid; she felt that getting me away from New York would be better and I would be under the constant watch of her and Carlisle. At first I thought it was a horrible idea. The thought of leaving the city was terrifying, but after arriving here I realized that Carlisle was more than just another doctor. He truly is amazing. I've made more progress in Forks in just over a month than I had in almost a year in New York. I would be lying if I said that you had nothing to do with it either." I looked at my feet, my cheeks more than likely flushing a brilliant shade of red. I had never admitted that I was in 'like' with anyone before, let alone tell someone that he helped pull me out of some spiraling abyss. I felt extreme embarrassment until I felt his strong, but gentle, arm pull me into his lap effortlessly.

"I will never get over how light you are. I'm afraid you'll blow away from me in one gust of wind." Jasper commented, arranging my small body in his lap so we were both comfortable. "I never thought I had that much of an impact on your life."

"Quite the contrary actually," I admitted, resting my head on his shoulder. "I've never felt so instantly comfortable with someone. I've also never had an actual 'boyfriend' before."

"What? Are you serious?" Jasper asked, completely dumbfounded. "Men in New York must be crazy."

"No, it's not like they did not try, I just never gave them the time of day." I explained. "I've been on a few dates with older men after I realized that ones my own age weren't adequate. I've been told countless times that my standards are impossibly high. I guess I've been holding out for you."

"I'm horrified for the day when you come to realize I'm not that special." Jasper chuckled, but I could sense nervousness in his voice.

"It's not about being 'special,' Jasper, it's about being right. I've never met someone quite as right for me as you." I clarified, hoping not to scare him away, but I figured if I hadn't done that already then I was on the right track. "It's the simplicity. You just effortlessly walked in and swept me off my feet. You took me for coffee and a walk on the beach. You treat me like I'm the only person in the room when we're in a large group of people. You're warm, you smell fantastic and you love your mother and sister more than anything. It's the little things." I thought for a moment before looking up and noting the smile across Jasper's face. "And you're accent doesn't hurt."

"Well ma'am," He said, the accent thicker than ever, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

And then I kissed him. Oh boy, did I kiss him.


	25. Ch 25 Rosalie: Shit Was Getting Serious

**Rosalie**

My head was spinning and I felt as if I should not have been walking at all, but this giant arm was leading me to where I was supposed to be. We were swaying in sync with each other and laughing every time we almost ran in to something. It was as if we had entirely forgotten the circumstances that caused us to leave the bar in the first place, until we hit the elevator of the hotel. The doors were inching closed and, before I knew it, Emmett had crashed his lips into mine. I pushed my hands into his hair and he lifted me off the ground. As the doors opened to our floor, Emmett carried me out, still straddling his hips, towards his room.

I could feel the wall at my back as Emmett brought me into the room. We continued to kiss; mashing our tongues together in a way that seemed as if we had done it before. I could feel him grow hard against me and instead of trying to hide my amusement I grinded against him as slowly as I could without putting myself over the edge. We stayed like that for a moment, grinding against each other with only the sounds of our heavy panting to distract us. I could hear him beginning to pant faster as I moved my hips in quicker circles. Within seconds I was on the bed and Emmet was on top of me, grinding into me with urgency. My hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt and they pulled it off without any toying. Normally I would find myself playing the role of the ultimate tease, but not that night. This shit was getting serious.

The moment his shirt was over his head, I pushed him off and climbed on top. Just enough light was coming through the window to reveal his sculpted torso. I had never seen a man so eloquently built in my entire life. Emmett was not a scrawny bitch boy like some I had fooled around with; he was a man. His abdominal muscles were _real_; not just the kind that some guys had because they were skinny. He put time and effort into his body and it showed. The intensity of his manhood almost scared me; and it simultaneously turned me on. I needed him inside me, I had decided.

I pressed my tongue down his chest in methodical circles; he replied by pushing his large hands through my hair and tugging softly. He groaned as I licked the skin just above the waist of his jeans; signaling me to undo the top button. Just as I was moving on to the zipper he pulled me back up, bringing us face to face with each other. Not breaking eye contact, he pulled the shirt I was wearing over my head and undid my bra in one fluid movement. Our gaze, however, broke the moment my breasts were exposed. He stared at them licking his lips before taking one of my nipples into his mouth and stroking the other with his fingers. I sat there savoring the feeling of Emmett's swollen, wet lips going back and forth, sucking and nibbling on my nipples in a way that could have kept me there forever. It was he, however, that pulled away first. With a desperate look in his eyes, he said, "I can't wait any longer," and flipped me onto my back with one arm. He went for my jeans faster than I could agree and, before I knew it, we were both naked, caressing each other's bodies as if we were the last people on earth. I took my time examining the god holding himself over me. When my eyes caught a glimpse of his penis I gasped quietly; it was the biggest I had ever seen. As I was taking in the sight of his enormous member, I felt his hand reach down and stroke my already steaming center. He continued on for a few moments, until I pulled my lips to his ear and said with no hesitation, "I want you inside me."

That was more encouragement than he needed.


End file.
